What If?
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Everyone knows how Thanos destroyed half of all life in Infinity War... Everyone knows how the Avengers brought them back in the Endgame... But what if some things were different? Like what if Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had been dusted instead?
1. SNAP!

Chapter 1: SNAP!

**Alright, guys, it's me again! I know it's been a long time since I've posted something regarding Spider-Man and Transformers Animated, but I want you to know that I did not stop working on those two! Trust me, I don't ever want to end things without finishing off where I started! **

**Right now, I have some help getting the Fifth Season of TFA finished because I got caught up with so many things on my mind lately regarding family matters and college, so I have not been able to get to the exact time I wanted things written the way I wanted it to! So don't worry, Transformers Animated: Live Like Legends is still in the process of getting finished so you guys can enjoy it as much as I have! As well as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man series that I have noticed you have enjoyed tremendously! **

**But as for right now, I like to write a little what if story for Avengers Endgame. Now, for those who have seen Infinity War, you guys know well who died and who lived! But what if, despite the 1 million possibilities that Doctor Strange has foreseen, that the roles were reversed somehow? It's something that's been on my mind for a while now, and I'd like to have it posted now than never. **

**But just to give off a definite warning; for those who have not seen Avengers Endgame, PLEASE turn away now! This can contain spoilers from the latest MCU installment, and I don't want to have the cinematic experiences to be taken away from something that I enjoy to write! So again, if you have not seen the movie, you have been warned. **

**Now as always, all characters belong to Marvel and Disney, and may you guys have a nice day!**

**Oh, and BTW, you should also go grab a pair of tissues just in case! Cuz this part is gonna get sad! **

**Alright, now I'm done! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was defenseless against the might of Thanos as he held five Infinity Stones. Despite their combined efforts, they were picked off one by one like football players getting tackled, and in the end, the Mad Titan used the Time Stone to bring Organic Synthizoid Vision back to life, only just to rip out the Mind Stone out of his head. Now, he had all six Stones, making him one of the most indestructible beings in the Universe when Thor arrived and threw his new weapon, Stormbreaker, right at the Purple Alien's chest. With Thanos struck, Thor moved down to glare at him as he relished in his suffering.

Thor: (Glared at Thanos) I told you... (Put his hand at the back of his enemy's head) You'd die for that. (Pressed his weapon further)

Thanos: (Felt Stormbreaker being pushed further into his chest) AHHHHHHH! (Groans in pain as he tiredly talked to Storm) You... You should have... (Placed a hand on Thor, trying to get a sentence out) You should have... (Turns to Thor coldly, now regained the strength to speak) You should have gone for the Head. (Moves his Infinity Gauntlet up)

Thor: (Sees Thanos Snapping his fingers) NO!

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light covering everyone's vision, until it vanished, revealing Thanos's left arm containing the Infinity Gauntlet has been severely burned from using all of the Stones' powers as thunder was heard in the background.

Thor: (Looks at Thanos's arm) What did you do? (Turns to Thanos) WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Thanos said nothing, not a word as he used the Space Stone to leave Wakanda, getting Stormbreaker off his chest as Thor stood there, shocked at this sudden development as he had no idea what Thanos had done.

Steve: (Walks over to Thor) Thor? Thor, where did he go?

Bucky: (Is seen walking to Steve) Steve? What's wrong with your arm?

Before the WW2 veteran could ask, he looked at his arm, noticing it quickly turning into ash as both Asgardian and former Hydra Agent watched in horror as one of the best of the Avengers started to become dust.

Steve: (Looks at his hand disappearing, turning to his best friend) Bucky... (Turns to walk towards him, only to fall and disappear entirely)

Bucky: (Sees Steve get Dusted) Steve! (Ran to where his friend stood, finding nothing, but ash) What the hell?

Both Warrior and Soldier were left emotionally stunned at what seemed like a death of the noblest fighter in the World, but as they mourned, half of the Jabari, Dora Milaje, and Border Tribe were seen wiped out from existence while M'Baku, leader of the Jabari, stood helplessly as he watched so many Wakandans fall victim to such an unexplainable series of events. In the jungle where they fought, T'Challa, the Black Panther, King of Wakanda, was seen lying injured on the ground as his loyal servant, Okoye, was seen running towards her King.

Okoye: (Runs to T'Challa) My King! We must move! (Extended her hand to the King) This is no place to die! (Gets T'Challa up, only to be enveloped into Ash)

T'Challa: (Gets Okoye's hand, but fell down as it disappeared, watching in awe as one of his trusted allies faded) Okoye? (Stands up, looking at the spot she stood) Okoye?! (Turns around, seeing the Alien Tree also being affected) Huh?

Groot: (Looks at Rocket as he sat there being sad as he awaited a terrible fate) I am Groot.

Rocket: (Watched Groot slowly becoming nothing, but Ash as he walked to him) Oh, no, no, no! (Tried to touch Groot, but was too late as he disappeared) Groot! no.

T'Challa watched as what seemed like the Talking Raccoon's friend disappeared, as he turned to Natasha Romanoff to ask what was happening, only to find Wanda Maximoff turn into dust as she looked up in the air as if she was looking for Vision in the afterlife, before disappearing without a trace, leaving the dead. Seeing Okoye, the Tree, and Wanda turned to ash, he realized this could be happening at random, which left him with one person he needed to call.

T'Challa: (Widened his eyes in fear) Shuri! (Turns to call Shuri) Shuri!

Falcon: (Groaned as he got up) What the hell's going on?

Rhodey: (Walks to Sam) Sam! Where's Cap?

Falcon: I don't know... I-! (Turns to look at Rhodey, widening his eyes) Whoa, what the hell's wrong with you?!

Rhodey: What? (Looks at himself, finding his legs disappearing) What the... (Turns to look at Sam before he was Decimated)

Sam: (Took his Googles off, watching the War Machine disappear) Rhodes! (Looks around) Rhodey?! Don't play games with me, where the hell are you at?!

T'Challa: (Continues to call his Sister while speaking in the Xhosa language) Shuri, please respond! Shuri, as your King, I demand you to respond right now!

Shuri: (Looked panicked as she answered the call) Brother?

T'Challa: (Speaks English) Shuri! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Answer me!

Shuri: Brother... It's Ayo, she... She just vanished!

T'Challa: Where are you? Tell me, I'll come get you right now!

Shuri: (Breathed as she looked around the lab, looking at her hand as she too was disappearing) Oh Bast... T'Challa!

T'Challa: (Hears the mic turned into static) Shuri? Shuri, what's happening? (Gets no response as his heart started to shake) Shuri, please answer me! Shuri!

T'Challa then fell on his knees, realizing that his Sister was now one of the Fallen as he knelt his head down, silently crying out tears after enduring so much loss as the remaining Avengers gathered around the King.

Sam: (Turns to look around) Hey, anybody else seen someone got dusted in thin air? What the hell's happening?!

Natasha: (Looks around) Where's Steve?

T'Challa: (Looked up to watch the distance) ...Oh god.

As the team in Wakanda reeled in their defeat, the team on Titan, which consists Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Doctor Strange, and most of the Guardians of the Galaxy have been dealt with sharing their own defeat as thunderstorms reigned in, and Mantis and Drax were already Decimated from the effects of Thanos's Snap as Quill turned to Stark.

Tony: (Looks at Quill) Steady, Quill.

Quill: (Shook his head) Oh man... (Faded in Ashes)

Strange: Tony... (Gets Stark's attention) There was no other way... (Gets Snapped out of existence)

Peter: Stark... (Gets Tony's attention) You uh... You don't look so good!

Tony: (Raises a brow as he looked at his hands, noticing that they're slowly getting turned to ash as he looked at Peter) Well, I'll be damned.

Peter: (Runs to Tony) Mr. Stark, please! Please stay!

Tony: (Shook his head) Sorry kid... (Dusts away in the air)

Peter: (Widened his eyes as his idol just vanished) TONY! (Fell on his knees, completely in shock of what just happened) Tony...

Nebula: (Stares at the ground) He did it...

Peter: (Turns to Nebula) Did what? What did Thanos just do?!

Nebula: His goal was always the same with Stones: wipe out half of all Life in the Universe... What did you think he did?

Peter: (Shook his head) No, no way! No, they can't be dead! They can't be! W-W-What about that Soul Thingy? Don't you think-?!

Nebula: That's not how the Soul Stone works... But it doesn't matter... (Clasped her hands together) Thanos got exactly what he wanted...

Peter: Well, there has to be a way that they're still alive, right?! The Guardian dudes, Doctor Strange, Mr. Stark... They have to be out there somewhere! M-Maybe they got teleported-!

Nebula: The only intention Thanos has ever made was to wipe out half of all life... Everyone that was here, they're gone... (Closed her eyes) Including Gamora...

Peter: Oh god... (Sits down, rubbing his head) Oh man... What do we do now?

As both sides dwelled in the shock of their defeat, Thanos was seen on another Planet, sitting down in a homemade farm he built as he watched the sun over the horizon, making a satisfied smile on his face as he knew he had done his work while back on Earth, The Pym family were seen with Scott as Hope was inside of her Suit.

Scott: (Is seen with Hank and Janet) So tell me again why I'm not going inside the Quantum Realm?

Hank: Your suit still needs to be looked at after having trouble changing size.

Janet: And with me around, hopefully, I can make the Suit's Regulator working properly again.

Scott: Okay, well you can forgive me if I feel like I'm being left out over here.

Hope: (Wears her Wasp Suit) Oh relax, Scott! You've had your thrill of the spotlight, the least you can do is share!

Scott: Okay, okay! But be careful, the Quantum Realm can be a really big place to be in!

Hope: I'm always careful!

Janet: Oh, and watch out for Time Vortexes honey! There's nothing we can do to save you if you get caught.

Hope: (Nodded) Thanks, Mom! (Grabs the cannister) See you guys!

Hank: (Turns to Scott) Scott, would you do the honors?

Scott: (Is handed the button that makes anyone Subatomic) Oh, this is-? (Sees him nodding) Okay! Great! (Takes a deep breath) Okay, going Subatomic in five... (Hope activates her Mask) Four, three, two, one! (Presses the button, making Hope Subatomic)

Hank: (Turns to a mic) Hope, can you read?

Wasp: (Is seen inside of the Quantum Realm) Copy! Scott, you weren't lying when you said the Quantum Realm was big!

Scott: Oh, why would I-! (Gets Hank's attention, reminding him of Germany) Okay, I see the point.

Janet: Hope, did you find the particles?

Wasp: I did! Particle extraction starting now! (Opens up the cannister, absorbing the particles inside of it as she closed it once it was complete) Okay, Particles secure!

Scott: (Is heard in Wasp's comlink) Alrighty! Going back in three, two, on-! (Wasp's comms suddenly gets static)

Wasp: (Hears nothing, but static as she floated inside the Realm) Scott? (Groans) Scott, do not screw with me right now! This is not a joke!

While Wasp was inside, Scott, Hank, and Janet were seen to have disappeared, leaving nothing, but dust floating in the spots that they stood as the youngest of the Van Dyne family continued to call for them, unaware of their fate.

Wasp: Mom? Dad? Hello? Is anyone there?! Scott, I swear to god, if you and Luis are pranking me, I'm going to kill you! Scott?! SCOTT!

* * *

**Okay, now this has been one of the shortest chapters I have ever written ever! Now don't get me wrong, I can still write longer chapters than this! But for this particular fanfic, I wanted things to feel slow memorable as well so you can process your minds on what is going on. **

**Now being said, I'm going to leave this up for a while until I'm ready to release the 2nd chapter! I already have it ready right now, but I believe, for now, it's best that a moment of silence should be in place for who now rests in ashes. **

**Be sure to review down below the screen to see what you think, and I will be sure to release the 2nd chapter in an hour! See you guys real soon, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**PEACE!**


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare

* * *

Later, everyone has regrouped at the New Avengers Facility in Upstate New York as T'Challa and Natasha had looked over the population of the world dropping at an accelerated rate.

T'Challa: (Folded his arms as he watched populations in foreign countries drop increasingly) This is a nightmare.

Natasha: (Looks over the World's population being depleted) I've had better nightmares.

Sam: (Walks over to the two) Yo! (Gets their attention) So that 25-year-old Pager Fury had with him, it just dropped dead.

T'Challa: (Turns to Sam) Let us see.

The two went to join Banner and Wilson as they saw the Pager that originally emitted a Yellow Star had turned off.

Natasha: (Walks inside) What do we got?

Bruce: (Turns to the Pager) Whatever signal it was sending finally cracked out.

T'Challa: What about the battery? I thought we bypassed it.

Sam: We did. It's still plugged in, but it just stopped.

Natasha: (Sighs) Reboot it, send the signal again.

Bruce: Well, we don't even know what this is!

Sam: Can we just say it's some kind of weird looking Pager?

Bruce: Or a modified, highly advanced Pager, we could call it that.

T'Challa; (Folded his arms) Give it to me. I'll have it properly analyzed in Wakanda.

Natasha: (Turns to T'Challa) T'Challa, I want to know who's Fury been contacting as much as you do, but I need you to trust us-!

T'Challa: (Turns to Natasha) It's not that I don't trust you to get it working, Romanoff. It's just I don't trust you to get it working faster.

Sam: I'm sorry, but isn't your country having a lot more problems than making a phone call?

Natasha: Sam!

Sam: What? I'm sorry, but haven't we all lost a lot lately?

T'Challa: We have, but I'll tell Shuri-! (Stopped where he was) ...Whatever is left of my Sister's team, that this is an important matter.

Natasha: Listen, you don't have to-!

T'Challa: I want to... I have as much a right to find who's on the other end of that message.

He turned around to leave, only to find a Blonde woman wearing a Blue and Red Suit, who has a similarly Golden Star Emblem on her chest as everyone turned to find her standing behind them.

Carol: (Looks at the Avengers) Where's Fury?

* * *

In Space, Peter and Nebula were seen inside of the Benatar sitting on a table playing Jenga through the use of Holoprojections as Dear Mr. Fantasy by Traffic was played in the background.

Nebula: (Takes out one block, only for all the pieces to fall down) UGH!

Peter: (Sees Nebula being angry) Hey, hey! Don't fret, the game isn't over, you just lost a round! I just lost two, so you're still good! (Restarts the holoprojection) Now first off, you don't ever want to get the pieces out from the bottom, because otherwise, everything just falls apart, and that's one way to lose! Now, let's try again. You first.

Nebula: (Takes one piece off from the top) Rrr!

Peter: Top piece? (Gets one piece from the middle) Now, that's a good start.

Nebula: (Takes one piece from one inch above the block Peter got) Rgh!

Peter: (Takes the piece out from the bottom) Okay, now you're trying to take me down, that's good for you.

Nebula: (Takes a second piece out from the same side) Rgh!

Peter: Okay, now you got me at a standstill, you're the verge of winning. (Takes one more piece, and the blocks fall down) Okay, and I'm beat! You won.

Nebula: (Watches the pieces fall down) I don't understand the meaning of this game.

Peter: Well the meaning of any game like this, in particular, isn't about winning! It's all about having fun! So... (Offers a handshake) Had fun?

Nebula: (Nodded as she slowly accepted the handshake) It was fun.

Peter: Great! I thought that was fun too...

Time progressed as Peter and Nebula were seen sharing food with each other, and tried fixing the ship together so they could get back to Earth, and then Peter was seen wearing the Iron Spider suit trying to fix the Benatar from the outside as he floated in Space.

Peter: (Is seen in the Iron Spider Suit as he watched the Stars) So... From what the Blue Scary Lady said, it's been 22 days since we've been out here, and it's almost amazing because, to me, it feels like months since we lost everyone... The Star Guy, Red Tattoo Guy, Antenna Lady, Doctor Strange... Mr. Stark... (Peter is seen sitting on a chair) You know, if it were anything else, I'd be talking like crazy, asking how many Planets there are, and if there was a time that everyone fought against a weapon called the Death Star, but... (Sighs) Honestly, after everything I've been through, I don't think I'm really up for asking any of that... In fact, I don't really feel like talking about the fact that food and water ran out like four days ago, and the fact that Oxygen levels are almost running out to a point that we're going to be out of all of it tomorrow morning. And you know, we'd be heading back to Earth by now if the Spaceship I'm on wasn't damaged in battle, so that sucks... (Bites his lip) Of course, I could use the New Suit Mr. Stark gave me to help me breathe, but then the Blue Lady wouldn't have oxygen, and then I'd be left alone in an empty ship... Waiting to starve. (Folded his arms) And the scary part isn't just about dying... It's what my Aunt May would do if I were gone... Or my friends at school... But if she was dusted? What if even if I did get back, everyone I've ever known is just gone? That's what scares me... What would I even do if they're gone? (Rubbed his eyes) I don't even know what to do now... (Turns to press on his Spider Emblem) What do you think, Karen?

Karen: (Is heard from the suit) Honestly, I'm not sure what else there is to do, Peter.

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, of course, you don't. (Rubbed his face) Well... Is there a way to get a message back to Earth?

Karen: At this distance, it would take 800 light years for the message to be received.

Peter: Oh, that's a long time... Okay, screw it... Aunt May, Ned... I'm really sorry I didn't stay on the bus... (Tears up) And uh... I'm going to miss you both. (Sniffed as he rubbed his eyes) Did you get that?

Karen: I did... Sending the message now.

Peter: (Nodded) Thanks, Karen. (Sighs as he covered his face) Thanks... (Turns to Nebula) Hey, um, I'm going to be outside, take one more look at the stars, and then I'll come back for you, okay?

Nebula: (Nodded) Okay.

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he put the Mask back on) I'll be back.

The young teen then went back outside to crawl on top of the Benatar and sits down, hugging his knees as he stared at the stars.

Spider-Man: (Stares at the Stars) Okay Karen, I just need one more thing.

Karen: What do you need?

Spider-Man: Can you set an alarm? Make it an hour before we run out of Oxygen? I wanna be with Blue Lady when it happens.

Karen: Setting a timer now. Have a good sleep, Peter.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Karen... And for what it's worth, it's been nice knowing you.

And so, the teenager sat on top of the ship looking at the stars until he passed out. His feet helping him not move out of the ship and float in Space as he sat there, sleeping until a light was shone in his face. At first, his head twitched trying to move his eyes out of the light until his pupils slowly opened, seeing a bright light floating in front of him and the Benatar as he looked at it. The light then moved on top of the ship, going to Peter as part of the brightness cleared out, revealing Carol Danvers staring back at Peter as she made a small smile at him.

* * *

Back at the Avengers Facility, T'Challa was seen sitting down on a table looking over a picture of him and his family, seeing his parents and his sister together being happy until he heard a noise. He stood up, turning to listen as he heard it was coming from the sky as Carol was seen flying back carrying a damaged Benatar. Soon, everyone got out to see, including Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan as they were looking for Tony, only to find Peter and Nebula walking off the ship's ramp as most of the team saw the young hero with his mask.

Pepper: (Sees Peter) Peter! (Turns to run over to him) Peter!

T'Challa: (Looks at Peter) Do we know this child?

Natasha: Tony did. Apparently, he's this Spider-Person everyone talked about on social media.

Bucky: (Raises a brow) Seriously? That's the kid who webbed me and Sam back in Germany?

Peter: (Sees Happy with Pepper) H-Happy?

Happy: (Sees Peter) Good to have you back! Come on, let's you get back inside-!

Pepper: Wait, where's Tony? (Everyone started to gather around as she turned to Peter) Peter, where's Tony?

Peter: (Looks at everyone who was staring at him) ...He's gone... (Starts tearing up) S-Stark, he's gone... I-I couldn't-! (Fell to the ground) I couldn't help him... I didn't know what to do, h-he just-!

Pepper: (Gasps) Oh god. (Turns to Happy) Oh my god!

Happy: (Starts hugging her) It's okay... It's gonna be okay.

Peter: (Knelt down on the ground while the Avengers approached him) I tried... I tried, but I lost him!

T'Challa: Hey... (Placed a hand on Peter's shoulder) It's alright... There was nothing no one could have done.

Peter looked at T'Challa before moving to hug him. Despite being startled by this, the King moved to hug him back just for comfort while Rocket walked over and sat down next to Nebula. Having seen no sign of his friends, he only took Nebula's hand as a comfort. That night, everyone just stood on the field trying to comfort each other...

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered inside of the facility as they looked over all the people that were Decimated by Thanos as pictures of the Fallen surface in the room.

Sam: (Is looking over pictures) Okay, so it's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.

Natasha: World governments are in pieces... The parts that are still working are trying to take a census, and... (Bucky sighed as he saw Steve's picture) He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. (T'Challa sadly looked at a picture of his Sister) Thanos wiped out... (Carol even was at a loss when she saw Fury's picture in one of them) 50% of all living creatures.

Bucky: (Rested the back of his hands on his chin) ...Alright, well, do we know where he is yet?

Sam: Not really, but with the Kid back, maybe he could tell us something.

T'Challa: That's not an option.

Rocket: Why not? He could tell us where Thanos is!

T'Challa: Unlike Tony Stark, I'm not going to endanger a child's life by fighting a war he does not understand!

Rocket: I'm sorry, how old was your sister again?

Sam: Okay, seriously? You're gonna go with this shit and act like an asshole?

Rocket: Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I just found out that everyone I have ever known, including Groot, just turned into Dust!

Carol: Yeah, well you better keep your temper in check, or otherwise, I'm gonna have to punch you back into Space! Your attitude's not helping anyone!

Rocket: No, certainly not Kevin Bacon.

Sam: (Raises a brow) Do you even know who Kevin Bacon is?

Rocket: Yeah, he's been said to be part of the Avengers! Assuming he's ain't one of the poor Humies that got turned to ash.

Bucky: Look, I get not bringing in the kid, I get that! But maybe if we could just ask him where Thanos is-!

Peter: (Is seen in the room) I don't know where he is. (Gets everyone's attention) Thanos only said that once he was done, he said he was going to finally rest, but he never said where.

Carol: Are you sure he didn't say anything else while you fought him?

Peter: Fought him? I didn't fight him. I played dodgeball with pieces of a moon he cheese cubed and hurled at me while he was busy wiping the ground with Mister Stark's nuclear bomb proof suit and made the wizard guy give him the Mcguffin. Now, how do we find him?

Bruce: Okay, slow down turbo! You just got back after three weeks in Space!

Peter: Yeah, and I have like 3 more meals to eat before I'm not starving anymore! (Walks in) But that doesn't mean I don't want to help find him!

Natasha: (Sighs) Look, kid, we appreciate the help, but-!

Peter: But nothing! Look, Thanos took everything from us! So we need to find the Stones and make him give it all back!

T'Challa: And we will! But you have already been in a fight against Thanos, there is no need for you to be in another!

Peter: And that goes the same for all of you guys?

Rocket: Eh, he's got a point.

Sam: Hey, Honey Badger! Not helping here!

Rocket: What? What did I say?!

Peter: Look, guys! It's okay if I come with you, I'm an Avenger now!

Bucky: Who the hell made you one?

Peter: T-Tony Stark did.

Natasha: (Rolls her eyes) Of course he did.

Peter: What? Tony Stark was a smart guy, wasn't he?

Carol: Yeah, but from where I'm standing, he wasn't very bright about making choices.

Peter: Listen, I have fought a guy who dressed like a Vulture! And for everyone who was at the Airport in Germany, you guys should know I can take care of myself! Just give me a chance!

T'Challa: (Turns to Peter) We don't doubt your abilities, but perhaps it is best that you consider resting after being in Space for so long.

Natasha: And besides, you need to be with family rather than go off fighting.

Peter: Well, that's fine! I can just call Aunt May, and tell her I'm fine! (Turns to Happy) Hey, Happy! I lost my phone somewhere, can you call my Aunt?

Happy: (Widened his eyes) Shit.

Peter: Great! (Turns to the Avengers) Anyway, as I was-! (Raises a brow) Wait... (Turns to Happy) What did you mean by "Shit"?

Happy: (Rubbed his head) Crap, how do I put it this way?

Peter: Happy... My Aunt May is okay... Right? Happy, you checked on her while I was gone, didn't you?

Happy: (Nodded) I did.

Peter: And?

Happy: (Takes a deep breath as he looked at Peter) And... She wasn't at the apartment like she usually was.

Rocket: Oh boy.

Peter: (Blinked as he just stood there) W-Well... Did you call her? I mean, maybe she was trying to look for me!

Happy: I tried.

Peter: Okay, did you look for her? S-She doesn't go out of Queens that much!

Happy: Peter, I did.

Peter: Okay, then has she called you?! Maybe she called you! O-Or even drove all the way up here! (Turns to the others) Did any of you see you leave her car parked out somewhere-?!

Happy: Peter, I'm telling you! I looked everywhere! I called, I checked if she called back, she never responded! (Sighs) I'm sorry, but maybe you should consider-!

Peter: (Turns around) No, no, no! No, she can't be! Not again! (Starts getting short out of breath) She can't be gone! No, she can't!

Rocket: (Raises a brow) Is it me? Or is he losing some breath over here?

Natasha: (Nodded as she got off her seat) Peter, breathe.

Peter: (Shook his head) She has to be out there somewhere, I know it!

Sam: (Walks over to Parker) Kid, calm down!

Peter: No, you don't understand! I-I can't lose her! I can't! (Starts getting dizzy) Not like-!

Natasha: (Walks over to Peter) Peter!

Peter: (Starts to faint) Not like Ben. (Fell down)

Sam: (Sees Parker fell unconscious) Damn...

Happy: (Watched as everyone gathered around Peter lying on the floor) I'm sorry... (Gets everyone's attention) I was going to tell him sooner, but then... (Sighs) Tony...

Natasha: (Nodded as he looked at the kid) Let's get him to bed.

Soon, they put Peter to rest inside the med bay as Bruce came back with a diagnosis.

Bruce: (Walks back to the group) Alright, I checked what happened, and it looked like he experienced a panic attack.

Bucky: You sure he isn't about to have his atoms just torn apart like what Thanos did with 50% of everyone else?

Bruce: Well, if he was, he would have done that by now. (Shook his hand) Don't worry, nobody's gonna have any Cosmic side effects thereafter if we start having any emotional attacks.

Sam: (Shook his head) So... His Aunt's gone, so does he have anyone else we could contact?

Natasha: (Shook her head) No, I checked all of Stark's files, and the kid's family had numerous tragedies even before the Decimation.

Bruce: Like what?

Natasha: Well, his parents died in a plane crash, and his uncle, Ben, died of a gunshot wound in Queens.

T'Challa: So he has no one?

Natasha: (Shook her head) No... He doesn't...

Sam: Wow, and Thanos thought that we'd be grateful for what he did?

Carol: (Looks at Peter sleeping in bed) Okay... (Turns to the group) Well, you guys take care of him, and I'll bring in a Missouri and an Elixir when I come back. (Turns to leave)

T'Challa: (Turns to Carol) Where are you going?

Carol: To kill Thanos.

Sam: (Turns to look at Carol) Wow, she really is new to all this.

Natasha: (Turns to Carol) Hey! (Gets Carol's attention) You know, we usually work as a team here, and uh... Between you and I, we're also a little fragile.

T'Challa: We understand that up there is your border, but you are not leaving without us finishing our fight.

Bucky: You even know where she is?

Carol: I know people who might.

Nebula: (Is seen standing in a corner) Don't bother. (Gets Carol, Natasha, and T'Challa's attention) I can tell you where Thanos is.

Everyone regrouped back to the room to hear what Nebula had to say.

Nebula: (Looks at a table in front of her) Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. When he worked he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "Where would we go once this plan was complete?" His answer was always the same... "To the garden."

Sam: Oh, so Thanos has a retirement plan? Who knew?

T'Challa: Where is he?

Rocket: (Climbs on top of the table) When Thanos Snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it, until two days ago. (Shows another Planet) On this Planet.

Nebula: Thanos is there.

Natasha: (Look at the Planet's energy surge) He used the Stones again.

Bruce: Hey, hey... (Turns to the group) We'd be going in shorthanded, you know?

Bucky: Look, he's still got the Stones, so...

Carol: So, let's get them. Use them to bring everyone back.

Bruce: Just like that?

T'Challa: Yes... Just like that.

Natasha: Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.

Sam: Listen, I ain't scared to go into fighting against some big Purple asshole, but how do we know this won't turn out like it did the last time?

Carol: Because before, you didn't have me.

T'Challa: (Turns to Carol) Each of us all wants to fight for what is right as you do, but may I ask where have you been this entire time during all the attacks that took place on this World?

Carol: (Turns to T'Challa) There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.

Everyone went quiet after that and did nothing until Thor stood up and walked over to Danvers, standing before her as he lifted his hand to get Stormbreaker, which flew dangerously close to her, but yet the Half-Human, Half-Kree did not flinch as the Asgardian eyed her closely.

Thor: (Sighs as he looked at Carol, who gave a little smile) I like this one.

Sam: (Folded his arms) When do we leave?

T'Challa: (Turns to Rocket and Nebula) Can you get the ship to fly again?

Rocket: Give me an hour, and I'll get the engines working again! Then afterward, we can all get on board and pay Thanos a *pleasant* visit.

Peter: (Is seen in the room) Count me in...

Bucky: (Turns to Peter, raising a brow) You're up early.

Peter: Yeah, that's the good thing about getting bit by a Radioactive Spider.

Natasha: Peter, listen-!

Peter: No, you guys listen to me! Thanos didn't just take away Mr. Stark and Captain America, he took away my Aunt May! And if there's a chance we could get everyone back, then I'm coming with you! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Sam: This kid isn't gonna stop, is he?

Nebula: I wouldn't.

T'Challa: (Turns to Peter) Everyone here has known someone being taken away by Thanos, so I'd say he comes with us.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) R-Really?

T'Challa: On one condition... (Walks over to him) If we allow you to come with us, then you will stay by our side, and our side only! Understood?

Peter: (Nodded his head without arguing) Yeah, I got it!

T'Challa: Alright... (Turns to Nat) Natasha.

Natasha: (Nodded as she looked at the Planet Thanos is hiding on) Let's get this bastard.

* * *

Later, the Benatar was seen flying up from the Earth's surface and into the outside of its atmosphere as everyone was seen strapped inside, ready to fight.

Rocket: (Is seen driving) Okay... (Turns to the team) Who here hasn't been to Space? (Sees Black Panther, Falcon, White Wolf, and Widow raise their hands) You better not throw up on my ship.

Sam: (Sees Peter taking in deep breaths) You breathing okay?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Yeah, it's just the last time I've been on board, I've spent three weeks floating in Space, so uh...

Carol: Goosebumps?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, it's nothing! I'm all good!

Nebula: (Works the throttle) Approaching Jump in three, two, one! (Boosted the ship)

Peter: (Gets pushed back by how fast the ship was) Whoa! Oh my god, this is so fast!

Bucky: What's wrong? I thought you've been to Space before?

Peter: Not going this fast! Holy crap!

The team traveled through the Jump Points, before arriving at the Planet that Thanos was hiding on as Captain Marvel was outside flying in front of the ship.

Captain Marvel (Flew away from the ship) I'll head down to recon. (Flew down into the Planet)

Sam: (Sees her flying at high speed) Well, she's pretty fast too.

Peter: Yeah, faster than Thor!

Thor: (Turns to Peter) Hey.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) N-Not that I meant any offense at all! Y-You're pretty cool too! Also, it's n-nice meeting you, I'm-!

Thor: (Shook his head) No need to greet yourself, I know who you are, Man of Spiders.

Peter: (Blinked) Man of Spiders? (Made a small chuckle) Wow, Man of Spiders, that uh... That also rhymes. (Nodded) Nice haircut, by the way, it looks good!

Natasha: (Looks at Peter before turning to T'Challa) You sure it was a good idea to bring him along?

T'Challa: I've kept tabs on each person Stark allied himself with, and from what I have seen, he is known to be very persistent. (Looks at the world Thanos is hiding in) Besides... He has a right to be here along with everyone else when we find Thanos and make him answer for what he's done.

Natasha: (Walked over to T'Challa as he looked down at the Planet) T'Challa... This plan is going to work.

T'Challa: It has to... (Turns to Nat) Because I don't know what I would do if I don't get my family back.

Captain Marvel: (Flew back to the Milano) No satellites, no ships... No armies, no ground defense of any kind, it's just him.

Nebula: Then that's enough.

Meanwhile, on the world we see shows a beautiful field with lakes that share the same waterfall, as Thanos was seen walking over to a plant to pick it up and then walk back into his personal farmhouse, cooking it all by himself.

As he did so, part of his face looked like it had been burnt off from a large amount of energy as the Titan looked over his food, until he looked up to find Captain Marvel shooting Photon Blasts at him, disrupting his peace.

Thanos: (Covers himself from the blasts) Ah! (Turns to look up, only to be tackled by the Ex-Kree Imperial) Ugh! (Turns to fight back, only to have Carol holding him back by the neck while her foot was set on the Infinity Gauntlet) Gah! (Sees Banner emerging to grab the Gauntlet) Rah!

Bucky: (Shows up to hold Thanos's other arm) Grr!

Thor: (Shows up with Stormbreaker, and moved to swing at Thanos's left arm) Rah!

Thanos: (Gets his arm cut off) AHHHHHHHH!

Thanos growled in pain while the rest of the remaining Avengers walked inside as Rocket ran over to where the Gauntlet was to flip it over, only to find no Infinity Stones inside.

Rocket: (Sees no Stones) Oh no...

Black Widow: (Looked at Panther, before turning to Thanos) Where are they?

Captain Marvel: (Held Thanos's neck tighter) Answer the question!

Thanos: (Growled in pain) The universe required correction. After that, they served no purpose beyond temptation.

Bruce: YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS! (Shoved Thanos into the ground)

Thanos: (Groaned as he looked at the group) You should be grateful.

Spider-Man: Grateful? GRATEFUL?! (Activate Instant Kill and his Pincers, charging at Thanos) RAAHHH!

Black Panther: (Sees him charging at Thanos ready to kill) Peter, no! (Holds him back)

Falcon: (He and Bucky help the King out as they held him back) Calm down, kid!

Spider-Man: (Is held back by Black Panther, Falcon, and Bucky as he glared at Thanos) You killed my Aunt! She was the only family I've had left, and YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU-! (Suddenly starts running out of breath) You... You took everything...

Bucky: (Hears him running out of breath) Here we go again!

Falcon: Lay him down! Parker lay down!

Black Panther: (Laid Spider-Man on the ground) Breath, young one, breath!

Peter: (Slowly breaths as his Mask was taken off, his Pincers and Instant Kill were deactivated) You took everything from me... He took... (Continues breathing)

Black Widow: (Walked over to Peter, turning to T'Challa) I got him from here...

T'Challa: (Nodded at Carol as he got up, taking his Mask off to look at Thanos in the eye) Where are the Stones?

Thanos: Gone... Reduced to atoms.

Falcon: (Gets up) Bullshit, you used them two days ago!

Thanos: I used the Stones to destroy the Stones. It nearly killed me, but the work is done. It always will be. I am... Inevitable.

Sam: (Took his Googles off, looking around) Alright, let's tear this whole place apart! He's gotta be lying, maybe he hid them!

Nebula: My father is many things... A liar is not one of them.

Thanos: (Turns to Nebula) Ah... Thank you, Daughter... Perhaps I've treated you too harshly.

Thor: (Moved to cut Thanos's head clean off) RAH!

Rocket: (Widened his eyes as Thanos's head was cut off, turning to Thor) Thor... What did you do?

Thor: (Is in distraught as he looked at his kill) ...I went for the head.

Thor then turned to walk away while everyone else just stood in disbelief. Nebula looked over her Father's head lying on the ground as everyone knew that the only hope they had was gone forever as Thor walked off into the sun, defeat having been placed on all of them...


	3. Five Years Later

Chapter 3: Five Years Later

* * *

Five Years Later...

New York City was dark, barely alive... The Statue of Liberty had boats piled all over the bay while the Citi Field Stadium was completely empty, the parking lot filled with cars that have been there for years as Sam was seen in a support group, consisted of people that have lost loved ones from the Decimation.

Grieving Man: (Is seen among the people attending the meeting) I went on a date the other day... It's the first time in Five Years, and uh... You know? I'm sitting to eat dinner, and we talked.

Sam: (Folded his arms as he looked at the man) What did you talk about?

Grieving Man: Eh, same old crap. How all things have changed, and... My job, his job, how much we miss the Mets. (Sighs) And then things got quiet, and then... He cried as they were serving the salads.

Starlin: (Is seen among those in the group) What about you?

Grieving Man: (Squinted his eyes) I cried just before dessert... But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so...

Sam: That's great, man... You did the hardest part; you had no idea how it was gonna go, but you took the big jump forward and embraced it. And if Captain America were standing here with us, he'd say the same thing too. In fact, I believe he'd say somewhere along the lines about how brave we need to take those baby steps to take to try... Become whole again, to find a purpose, and where it lies in life we live in... As much I'd hate the say it, but if Cap were here, he'd tell us that we gotta move on. (Sighs) Gotta move on... The world is in our hands, and well... It's up to us to gotta do somethin' with it... (Shrugs) Because... Why not just kill all of us?

* * *

In San Francisco, we turn to an empty warehouse called "U-Store-It-Ur-Self Storage", as the inside of the building has a lot of equipment that was placed after the fallout of the Decimation. One of these items happened to be Luis' van, which was inside of a fence as a rat was seen crawling inside of the vehicle, right on top of the device that was used for the Quantum Tunnel Five Years before. The rat pressed a button, and then that was when a whirring sound emitted, activating the Tunnel as the back of the Van was suddenly busted open, revealing the feminine figure known as the Wasp, AKA Hope Van Dyne, who fell on top of an old mattress as she groaned from the impact.

Hope: (Took her Helmet off, gasping) Ah! (Looks at her Suit, revealing circuitry sparking as she tapped on it to stop, and then looked around) What the hell? (Gets up, looking around the warehouse) Scott? Mom, Dad? (Sighs) Where am I?

Soon, she began to make her escape from the storage unit, unlocking the fence and then driving the van out while taking one particular Security Guard by surprise as he watched her drive right outside into the city.

Afterward, she took a drive to one neighborhood that was seen to be abandoned, as she took a look around at what transpired in what used to be a nice neighborhood.

Hope: (Looks around at the neighborhood) Jesus... (Sees a kid riding past her in a bicycle) Hey. (Gets out of the van) Hey, kid! (Gets his attention as he stopped) Where the hell is everyone? (Sees him staring at her, before he made his decision to leave) Hey! Ugh...

She turned to walk back to the van when she noticed a large memorial with big orange tombstones, making her go and investigate as she read each stone, all of them reading "The Vanished", all of them containing a list of names.

Hope: (Looks at the tombstones) Vanished? What?

Hope began to look at the various names listed while trying to contact her parents when she suddenly saw a couple of particular names. She started walking to the tombstone, as she read not only her name but the name of her parents as well, causing her to freak out.

Hope: (Sees her parents' names carved in there) Oh god... (Starts making a call) Mom? Dad?! (Gets no answer) Oh god... (Drops her phone, rubbing her hair) Oh god! (Silently whimpered when she thinks about Scott) Scott! (Starts running to various tombstones) Excuse me! Come on, don't be in there! (Runs to another) Sorry! I need to see this! (Looks at the names) Scott, Scott, Scott-! (Sees Scott's name, making her freeze) Scott... (Gasps in terror as she looked at his name) Oh god, not you too! (Stood there until she noticed Cassie's name wasn't on there) Cassie... (Widened her eyes) Oh my god... Cassie!

She started driving the van to where Cassie's neighborhood was, as she got out, and ran into the house and began to ring the doorbell in an emergency, hoping to receive an answer. She looked at the inside of the house from the door, as she noticed a figure in the dark, one that was feminine as she looked at her in curiosity, until the figure revealed itself; a young, beautiful teenage girl whose eyes resemble Scott's as she opened the door, recognizing Hope immediately.

Girl: (Looks at Hope in disbelief) Hope?

Hope: (Looks at the girl, widening her eyes in realization) Cassie...

Cassie: (Looks at Hope) ...Dad?

Hope: (Shook her head as she stared at Cassie) I'm sorry, Cass.

Cassie: (Gasps) Oh god...

They both moved to hug each other in an embrace, with Cassie crying out, mourning her late father while Hope silently did the same, closing her eyes as she held her late boyfriend's daughter close.

* * *

At the Avengers Facility, which was deemed as a no transpassing zone, Natasha was seen inside having a meeting that consisted of Spider-Man and Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon and Nebula, Bucky Barnes, and Captain Marvel, as they all met via hologram.

Rocket: (Is seen in a hologram while Nat cut up a peanut butter sandwich) Yeah, we boarded that, highly suspect warship Danvers pinned.

Nebula: (Stood next to Rocket in the connection) It was an infectious, garbage scowl.

Rocket: (Turns to Carol) So, thanks for the hot tip.

Carol: (Looks at the Guardians) Well, you were closer.

Rocket: Yeah, and now we smell like garbage!

Natasha: (Turns to T'Challa) How are you and Parker handling that research lab in Canada?

T'Challa: (Is seen standing next to Peter) We've searched the base, and everyone there was massacred.

Natasha: Was it the suspect you're after?

Peter: (Is seen wearing a Red and Black Suit) No, this one's different. We looked over the footage, and it was some creepy, feral-looking guy with Claws sticking out of his fists. I mean, we didn't get him, but man, you guys should have seen him! Dude acted like a-!

Rocket: Kid, I swear to Quill's Mother! If you even think about saying Raccoon-!

Peter: Actually, I was just gonna say Wol-!

T'Challa: We're keeping tabs on the test subject that escaped, but right now, Peter and I will be heading to Moscow to intercept a weapons deal involving the Chitari technology.

Natasha: (Nodded as she turned to Bucky) Bucky, did we get a reading on those tremors?

Bucky: I checked in with the science guys, and they said it was miles underneath the African Plate.

Natasha: Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?

Bucky: Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean! I think that's the least of our problems.

T'Challa: (Turns to Bucky) Did M'Baku say that?

Bucky: No, it was everybody. (Turns to T'Challa) And if you're going to ask how he's running your country, well let's just say that he's kept the death threats against me to a minimal ever since you last visited.

Natasha: (Turns to Carol) Carol, are we seeing you here next month?

Carol: (Turns to Nat) Not likely.

Rocket: (Turns to Carol) What? You gonna get another haircut?

Carol: (Turns to Rocket) Listen, Fur Face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere... On thousands of Planets.

Rocket: (Nodded) Yeah, that's a good point, that's a good point.

Peter: (Turns to Carol) So, does this mean we're not going to be seeing you anytime soon?

Carol: (Turns to Peter) Not for a long time.

Natasha: (Nodded) Alright, uh... (Turns to the group) Well, this channel's always active, so if anything goes sideways, anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... Comes through me.

T'Challa: Kulungile.

Rocket: Okay.

Natasha: Alright...

Carol: (Watched the Guardians and Bucky leave before turning to T'Challa and Peter) Good luck. (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Turns to T'Challa) I'll get the Flyer ready. (Turns to leave)

Natasha: (Sighs, as she sat on the table, noticing T'Challa, has not left the channel yet) Anything else I need to know?

T'Challa: I looked up the safehouses Clint had like you told me... He wasn't in any of the hideouts.

Natasha: (Bit her lip) Could it be possible he just strolled into a town nearby?

T'Challa: Romanoff... I've been searching everywhere, Clint isn't found anywhere in the world that he'd be... (Folded his arms) Perhaps... Given it's been five years, that we should consider that he may be gone now...

Natasha: (Her eyes start to water as she looked down at the table) Will you keep looking and let me know if you find anything?

T'Challa: Nat...

Natasha: (Looks at the King) Please?

T'Challa: (Seeing the emotion in her eyes) ...I'll try.

Natasha: (Nodded) Thank you...

The Wakandan King did not say a word, as he only nodded to make his leave, leaving the Russian Spy to cry by herself while Sam made his entrance.

Sam: (Looks at Nat) You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd shed some water out of your eyes.

Natasha: (Wiped her eyes as she turned to Sam) Sam... Here to do your laundry?

Sam: Came to check on a friend.

Natasha: Clearly your friend is fine.

Sam: (Looks at his bag) You know, the craziest thing happened to me today.

Natasha: Like what?

Sam: Like, I saw a pod of whales on the Hudson when I was on my way over to the bridge.

Natasha: Really?

Sam: Yeah, there was hardly any ships, and the water looked damn clean too.

Natasha: (Folded her arms) You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side... (Turns to Sam) Um... I'm about to hit you on the head with a peanut butter sandwich.

Sam: (Scoffed lightly) Steve would have said that was a force of habit. (Walks over to Nat) I think I may have gotten a little bit from him somehow...

Natasha: (Looks at Sam) I miss him too, you know?

Sam: (Nodded) I miss him too... (Turns to Nat) And for five years, I kept telling everyone that they should move on and grow... Some people do, and some people don't... (Chuckled) And apparently, we're the stubborn half that don't.

Natasha: If I move on, who does this?

Sam: Maybe that's our problem... It don't need to be done, not anymore...

Natasha: (Looks at Sam) I used to have nothing... But then, I got this... This job... This family... And I was better because of it.

Sam: (Nodded) You know what, Nat? I think we all were a lot better because of it... Because of Steve, hell, maybe even Stark.

Natasha: ...And even though... They're gone... I'm still trying to be better.

Sam: ...I think what they'd want us to do is rest right now.

Natasha: (Looks at Sam) You first.

So they both sat there, keeping each other's company until they heard a certain buzzing sound.

Sam: (Raises a brow) You leave a window open?

Natasha: (Listens to the sound) I never opened one.

Sam: (Listens very carefully) Wait! Hold on... (Gets his Goggles on, looking around to see a miniature sized human being floating across the room) This shit again?

Natasha: What?

Sam: I can see you! Get your ass in full size now!

Wasp: (Grows back to normal size as she appeared before the two Avengers) What kind of Goggles are those?

Natasha: (Raises a brow) Scott?!

Sam: Tic Tac? Is that you?

Wasp: I'm not Scott.

Hope: (Gets her Mask off, revealing her face) But I know-! (Pauses) ...Did, knew him.

Natasha: (Looks at Hope) I know you... Your Father developed the Pym Particles.

Hope: Yeah, and I know about what's happened! Which is why we need to talk!

Sam: What's there to talk about?

Hope: A chance to get everyone we know back!

Sam: (Raises a brow) How?

Hope: (Sighs) Alright, does anyone here know anything about Quantum mechanics?

Natasha: (Shrugged) Only to make conversation.

Hope: Alright, well five years ago, I was inside a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like it's own Microscopic Universe, and to get in there, you would have to decrease your body size so low, you wouldn't even be seen anywhere in this form of reality! Scott has been there once, as were my parents before... (Paused) ...Well, they were supposed to pull me out when this, Snap occurred, and I ended up being stuck in there!

Sam: Five years must have been a long time for you.

Hope: Right, except it wasn't! For me, it was only for five hours! Listen, the rules of the Quantum Realm are not like what they are up here! Everything is unpredictable, and time moves a lot faster down there than how time moves here! But the only problem is that there's no way to fully navigate it! We'd have to create something that would allow us to go through certain points-!

Sam: Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Are you proposing that we create some sort of Time Machine?

Hope: (Sighs) Yes... That is exactly what I am proposing.

Natasha: And you want to build one?

Hope: Not me! We need someone who is capable of creating some form of GPS, like Tony Stark! Everything he touches, he makes what should be impossible possible! So where is he?

Natasha: (Looks at Sam, before turning to Hope) Hope... Tony was one of the few that were wiped out from the Decimation... He's been gone for five years.

Sam: Along with Steve Rogers.

Hope: (Looks at the team) You're serious? (Scoffs) Shit... (Sighs) Alright... (Turns to the group) Well, is there someone that Tony worked with? A lab partner?

Natasha: Actually, we do know someone who could help us out.

Hope: Who?

Sam: Bruce Banner.

Hope: He's alive? Great, let's find him!

Natasha: Uh, just to warn you... Bruce has changed during the last five years.

Sam: In what way?

* * *

Later, Natasha, Sam, and Hope were seen in a restaurant having breakfast with an intelligent Hulk, who is wearing a shirt.

Hulk: (Is seen a lot smarter than he was before) Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here! Try something! (Gently pushed the bowl of eggs to Hope) Have some eggs.

Sam: (Stares at Hulk in disbelief) I'm so confused.

Hulk: Well, these are confusing times!

Sam: Well, I meant-!

Hulk: Hey, I'm kidding! I know, it's crazy! I'm wearing shirts now!

Hope: Yeah, can you tell us more about this?

Hulk: Well five years ago as you know, we got our asses kicked. Thanos wiped out half of all life, and we lost. Hulk lost, Banner lost... For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of decease, something to get rid of... But then I start looking at him as the cure! 18 months in a Gamma lab, I put the brains and the brawn together! And now look at me! Best of both worlds!

Girl: (Comes to the Hulk with two of her friends) Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?

Hulk: (Turns to the girl) Yes?

Girl: Can we get a photo?

Hulk: One hundred percent, little person! (Takes the phone) Come on, step right up! (Turns to Sam) You mind?

Sam: (Sees Hulk offering him the phone) Oh? Sure! Sure thing man! (Takes the phone)

Hulk: Thanks! (Gets in the picture with the kids) Say green!

Kids: Green! (Sam takes the photo)

Hulk: Did you get that?

Sam: Yeah, that's good! (Hands over the phone) Say, you guys wanna take a selfie with me? I'm Falcon! (Sees them acting confused) Oh wait, they're Hulk fans, they don't know crap about Falcon!

Hulk: Oh no!

Sam: It's alright, nobody does!

Hulk: He wants it! Come on, stay and take a picture!

Boy: (Shook his head) No...

Sam: See? He's even shaking his head, no! He doesn't want it!

Hulk: Come on, the kid-!

Sam: It's fine, man! I don't want a picture of them!

Hulk: They don't wanna feel bad, they're happy-!

Girl: I mean, we can take a picture of you want-!

Hulk: You feel bad!

Sam: Dude, just take the Goddamn camera! (Gives the camera back) Just take it, it's okay.

Hulk: (Nodded as he turned to the fans) Hulk out! Dab!

Hope: Okay, Bruce! About what we were saying...

Hulk: Right... The whole time travel thing sounds pretty impossible.

Natasha: Well, I remember a time where that used to sound impossible, don't you think?

Hulk: (Sighs as he nodded) ...Okay, so where do we start?

Hope: How about now?

Hulk: Sure! But you guys wanna finish breakfast first?

Sam: (Nodded) Yeah, you guys go right ahead. (Turns to Natasha) Nat, can we talk?

Both Widow and Falcon went outside to talk alone while Hope and Hulk were sitting at the diner alone together.

Sam: (Turns to Natasha) You sure Banner can help us? I don't doubt his intelligence, but he's not as smart as Stark was!

Natasha: Well, we have no choice, Sam! Tony's gone, so we have to have someone to pick up his place!

Sam: Yeah, but what if there was someone else that could help us? You know, maybe Pepper-!

Natasha: Sam, everyone we knew that could handle this, is gone! And right now, I can't think of someone else better equipped for this!

Sam: (Sighs) Okay... So why not bring in everybody?

Natasha: You thinking about making house calls?

Sam: Wouldn't hurt to try.

Natasha: (Nodded) Alright... Who are we considering?

* * *

In Russia, the Royal Talon Flyer was seen flying towards Moscow as T'Challa sat down in his seat, while Peter was seen having a chat with someone using an earpiece.

Peter: (Is talking to someone) That's great! I think Morgan would like that! Look, I can't wait to see you guys once I'm done with Russia, so I'll call as soon as I come back! Alright, miss you too... Bye. (Ends the call)

T'Challa: (Sees Peter sitting next to him) Was that Pepper Potts?

Peter: (Sits next to T'Challa) Yeah, she was asking me on whether or not she should give Morgan an Iron Man birthday cake.

T'Challa: (Smiled a little) Tony Stark would have been flattered.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, he would... (Is seen looking at the window) So, how long are we gonna be there?

T'Challa: Not for too long. (Turns to Peter) How are you adjusting with the Suit?

Peter: Pretty great! (Looks at the suit) The Vibranium really helps out with the flexibility, so it's a pretty good adjustment aside from the fact I could change any color I wanted to! (Turns to T'Challa) What about you? Can you change colors on your suit?

T'Challa: Ah, it's tempting, but I prefer my colors the way it is.

Peter: That's cool... (Looks ahead of their destination) ...So... Can I ask you a really, really big question that's been bugging my mind lately?

T'Challa: (Smiles) If it's the same question about whether or not I should install a cape, the answer's still no!

Peter: That's not it, but I still think you'd look pretty great in it!

T'Challa: (Turns to Peter) What is it that you need to ask?

Peter: (Looks down at his Spider-Emblem) So... Do you think it's a good idea to...? (Turns to T'Challa) Do you think it's a good idea that I tell the world I'm Spider-Man?

T'Challa: (Blinked as he looked at his partner) That is a big question.

Peter: (Lightly scoffed) Yeah, I know! It's a big one.

T'Challa: (Turns his chair over to Parker's direction) What made you think about that?

Peter: Well... To be honest, I've been thinking about for a long time now... (Looks at T'Challa) I mean, when I started as Spider-Man, I had to keep my identity a secret because of my Aunt May, and every one of my friends at school! But then, Thanos came, and uh... (Went silent for a moment) ...Well, my point is, whenever I wear the Mask, I felt like it was my duty to keep everyone safe! But now that everyone I knew is gone, and everyone I know now, including you, can practically take care of themselves just fine without me... (Looks at his Emblem) It just makes me think, "What's the point of keeping a secret when there's no point in keeping it anymore?"

T'Challa: (Looks at Peter, standing up) Take it from someone who's lived his whole life having a country raised in secrecy; there are some secrets that are not meant to keep hidden, but there are others that are meant to remain in the shadows. (Rested his hand on Peter's shoulder) But this decision to reveal such a secret is entirely up to you. I cannot help you decide it for you, but I will say that if you feel as if you cannot hide one secret, big or small, then I suggest you don't hide it anymore.

Karen: (Is heard inside the vessel) **Congratulations, your**** Highness! We've arrived at our destination.**

T'Challa: (Raises a brow when he heard Karen's voice) Who was that?

Peter: Oh, that was Karen! She's my suit's A.I, I installed her onto the Flyer! Thanks, Karen!

T'Challa: (Turns to Peter) You installed an Artificial Intelligence platform without my knowledge?

Peter: Well, I actually installed Karen as a present for our 5th year of fighting crime together! You know, because we've hung out so much over the years, I'd thought you might like her! She's really nice too, and she'd be a really great addition for us! She's worth the Upgrade, I promise! (Sees him sighing) You're not mad, are you?

T'Challa: I'm not mad... (Turns to Peter) I'm just thinking about how much you remind of my Sister.

Peter: Was she nice?

T'Challa: Smart... Just like you. (Looks at the Kimoyo Beads) I... I miss her along with Nakia and Okoye.

Peter: (Blinked as he looked at the floor) Yeah, I also miss May and everyone I've known at Queens... (Sighs) Uh... (Turns to T'Challa) You wanna go out and beat up some bad guys now?

T'Challa: (Grabs a pair of Kimoyo Beads) I'd be happy to oblige.

Peter: Great.

The Flyer flew over on top of an industrial factory as both heroes put their Masks on, they jumped out to land on the roof to oversee a deal going on as a man dressed in an orange animal jacket while wearing sand camo pants.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the people inside) Okay, Karen! Anyone we should know about?

Karen: **Identifying criminal databases... **(Scans the man in the orange jacket) **There is one key element in the criminal underground; Sergei Kravenoff, wanted for multiple counts of animal abuse, and illegal partnership with the late Vibranium arms dealer, Uylesses Klaue.**

Black Panther: (Eyes Kravenoff) I didn't need her to tell me that. (Turns to Spider-Man) This one goes by Kraven, one of the ruthless beings out of all of the people Klaue worked with.

Spider-Man: Then there's absolutely zero percent chance we're going easy on this guy!

Kraven: (Is seen walking in the deal) You have what I want?

Dealer: Yeah, take a look! (Opens a briefcase, revealing Chitari weaponry)

Spider-Man: (Sees the weapons) Okay, just snapped a pic, and sent it to Interpol!

Black Panther: You remember what we practiced on during our training sessions?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I take out the small level thugs, you take on the big one.

Black Panther: Precisely.

Spider-Man: Alright! So you wanna go in first? Or should I-?

Thug 1: (Runs busting in the door) HELP! HE'S KILLING US! HE'S- (Suddenly has a knife struck on his back) Ugh! (Fell to the ground)

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Whoa, what the hell?

Thug 2: (Turns around, only to get stabbed by the chest as a figure wearing a Hooded Black and Golden robe went past him and everyone he worked alongside with) AHH!

Kraven: (Sees the figure tearing apart the men) Ronin.

Dealer: Who?! (Turns to Kraven, only to get stabbed) Guk!

Kraven: (Pushed the dealer away as he turned to grab a pair of Axes) Apologies friend, but I am going to need these without payment. (Turns to Ronin) RAHHH!

Spider-Man: (Sees Kraven fighting against Ronin) Okay, do we know this guy?

Black Panther: (Stares at Ronin) Stay close! (Jumps out of the window)

Kraven: (Collided his blades with the Ronin's while speaking in Russian) You are formidable prey! Yet you strike with so much malice! One would say you should be proud!

Ronin: (Speaks Russian while clashing blades with Kraven) I don't give a damn about your compliment! (Kicks Kraven by the knee)

Kraven: (Gets kicked by the knee) GAH! (Suddenly has himself disarmed by Ronin as he had felt a sword on his neck) Uh!

Ronin: (Placed his blade at Kraven's neck) Only your head!

Black Panther: (Runs in and kicked Ronin off of Kraven) RAH!

Kraven: (Gets let go from Ronin's hold) Ugh!

Black Panther: (Sees Ronin going back for his blade) Stop! (Makes him freeze) Who are you? What are you doing here?

Ronin: (Looks at his blade while speaking English) This isn't your problem, walk away.

Black Panther: Not until I understand what you are doing here!

Ronin: (Quietly gets out a flash grenade) Simple... I'm just doing my job! (Throws a grenade at Panther)

Black Panther: (Gets blinded by the grenade) UGH!

Kraven: (Sees Ronin gone while Panther is blinded by the flash grenade) Hmm... (Gets his Axe to attack Panther)

Spider-Man: (Jumps from the window and kicks Kraven) HEY!

Kraven: (Gets kicked by Spider-Man) Ugh! (Fell back, stands up, only to be webbed to the wall) Gah!

Spider-Man: (Hangs upside down staring at Kraven) Hey, didn't your parents teach you not to play with sharp objects?

Kraven: (Growls at Spider-Man) RAHHGH!

Spider-Man: (Jumps off the web) Gosh, you're so nice! (Turns to Panther) T'Challa! Hey, you alright?

T'Challa: (Took his mask off as he looked around to see Ronin gone) Did you see where he went?

Spider-Man: I was actually seeing the guy who was going to hacksaw you with a pair of axes, so I couldn't get to him! Sorry.

T'Challa: (Looks around) ...That voice... (Turns to Spider-Man) It sounded exactly like-!

Karen: (Contacts the two heroes) **Incoming message from Sam Wilson, emergency response. **

Peter: (Takes his mask off) Sam? What is the emergency?

T'Challa: I don't know. (Turns to leave) But perhaps it's best we return back to Romanoff immediately! She'll want to hear about this!

The two began to leave, while unaware of being watched by the dark Golden figure standing on the balcony watching them leave.


	4. Taking a Stand

Chapter 4: Taking a Stand

* * *

The next day, the group began to work on the Quantum Tunnel inside of Luis's van while Parker and T'Challa arrived at the Avengers Compound.

Peter: (Walks inside with T'Challa, seeing the others) Hey guys! What's up?

Sam: (Turns to Peter) Hey kid. (High fives Peter) Nice suit!

Peter: Thanks, made it myself thanks to T'Challa!

Natasha: (Turns to T'Challa) You helped make him a new suit?

T'Challa: I merely supplied the resources. (Folded his arms) Now there's something we need to talk about.

Hulk: (Walks into the room with Hope wearing her father's Quantum suit) Most indefinitely! (Turns to see Parker and T'Challa) Parker! Your Highness! It's so good to see you two!

Peter: (Widened his eyes when he saw the Hulk talking like Banner) Heeey, Bruce! You're looking... Green.

Hulk: I know! And I'm not angry anymore! It's amazing!

Peter: Yeah... (Turns to Nat) Is this why you-?

Natasha: It's not important, it's fine.

Sam: Nothin' to worry about.

T'Challa: Then why bring us here?

Hope: Because of this. (Opens the back of the van, revealing the Quantum Tunnel)

T'Challa: (Sees the Quantum Tunnel) What's that?

Hulk: It's a Quantum Tunnel! It's basically an interdimensional portal that teleports us into the Quantum Realm.

Peter: Okay, so this is another form of Quantum Tunneling? We're basically talking about passing through a potential barrier through subatomic particles!

Hope: (Points at Peter) Except we're not talking about it, we already made that happen!

Peter: Okay, cool! So-! (Widened his eyes) Wait, did you guys say something about a Quantum Realm?

T'Challa: Why are we going to the Quantum Realm?

Sam: We're not, she is! Long story short, we found a way how to travel through time.

Peter: Time Travel? What, like Back to the Future?

Sam: Exactly like Back to the Future! Only what Hope needs to do is not bet on sporting events, no talking to her past self-!

Hope: Okay, not exactly like Back to the Future!

Peter: Yeah, the movie's cool, but it's a bunch of bullshit.

Sam: Seriously? Come on, tell me it's not bullshit!

T'Challa: Can you actually do this?

Natasha: That's what we're trying to find out.

Hulk: Alright, here we go! Time Travel test number 1! Hope, fire up the van thing.

Hope: (Turns on the van) Done.

Sam: Okay, the breakers are all set while emergency generators are on standby!

Hulk: Good! Because if we blow up the grid, I don't wanna... (Points at Hope) Lose little fairy over here in the 1950s.

Hope: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Natasha: (Smiles) He's kidding! (Turns to Hulk) You can't say things like that.

Hulk: It was just a... Bad joke.

Hope: (Nodded uncertainly) Okay... (Turns around)

Natasha: (Turns to Hulk) You were kidding, right?

Hulk: (Turns to Nat) I have no idea! We're talking about time travel here! Either it's all a joke, or none of it is! (Turns to Hope with a big thumbs up) We're good! Put your helmet on!

T'Challa: (Folded his arms) I have a feeling this is going to end well.

Peter: Well, hey, it's Bruce Banner! I mean, he should be able to figure this out!

Hulk: Hope, we're gonna send you back a week, let you walk around an hour, and then bring you back in 10 seconds! Make sense?

Hope: (Nodded) As much sense as I can conjure in this life.

Sam: Alright Hope, you got this!

Hope: (Nodded) Okay... Let's do this! (Gets inside of the Quantum Realm)

T'Challa: (Sees Hope vanishing) Now what?

Hulk: Now we bring her back! On a count of three! Three! Two! One!

Hope: (Comes back in a form of a 12-year-old) Uh, guys? Something's wrong!

Hulk: What is this? What's going on?

Natasha: Who is that?

Sam: Is that Hope?

Hope: Yes, it's Hope! (Gets put back inside)

Peter: (Turns Bruce) Hey, you guys know what you're doing, right?

Hulk: I think I do now! (Works on some circuitry before bringing Hope back)

Hope: (Is back in the form of an old lady) Oh! My back!

Sam: Okay, we do not got this at all!

T'Challa: Can you fix this?

Hulk: I'm working on it!

Peter: Wait, don't you think-! (Sees Hope going back into the Quantum Realm, and coming back into reality) Oh crap.

Hope: (Is seen as a little cute baby staring at the Avengers) ...

Sam: (Stares at Hope) It's a baby.

Hulk: It's Hope!

Sam: As a baby!

Hulk: She'll grow!

Sam: Okay, bring Hope back right now!

Hulk: Alright, when I say kill the power, kill the power!

Natasha: Oh my god! (Turns to a breaker)

Hulk: (Works through the machinery) And... KILL IT!

Natasha turned the breaker, reversing everything that Hope went through as she now reverted back into her original age.

Hope: (Stares at everyone) Okay... Is there some underwear lying around? Because I think I might have just peed myself.

Sam: (Turns to Hope) Which one? The baby you or the older you?

Hope: Either way, it's just me.

Hulk: (Smiles) Time Travel! (Has everyone giving a WTF look) What? I see this as an absolute win!

Natasha: (Turns to T'Challa and Peter) It's a work in progress.

T'Challa: We can see that. (Turns to Nat) Nat, we need to speak about something that involves the special task you have requested me to complete.

Peter: (Sees Natasha blinking at T'Challa before she turned to him) Yeah, I gotta... (Turns to look at Luis's van in curiosity) I gotta go ahead and call Pepper... (Turns to Natasha) It's good seeing you again! Really, it's good to back! (Turns to leave)

Natasha: (Walks over to a disclosed space where she and T'Challa can speak privately) Alright, did you find anything?

T'Challa: No... We found someone. While Peter and I were in Moscow, a man wearing a Black and Gold Hood appeared during our mission and began killing every criminal that came in his way. The man we apprehended called him the Ronin.

Natasha: And why tell me this?

T'Challa: His voice... He kept it low, but he was not that good at disguising it.

Natasha: (Stares at T'Challa, realizing where he's going at) ...You think that Clint is-!

T'Challa: Five years have passed since Thanos, and his family was one of the few that were taken out in the fallout. And during those years, there were sightings of this Ronin taking out parts of the criminal elements in the world, including last night with the Federales in Mexico. It's not a coincidence that his face was not seen during the years.

Natasha: (Sighs as she looked over the balcony) ...Okay... Why do this? (Turns to T'Challa) Why just go after common thugs?

T'Challa: I don't know, but the way he fought... The way he moved, and the way he spoke... It was like he was angry.

Natasha: Do you know where's he going next?

T'Challa: It's unclear where his next destination will be, but I had placed a tracker on him right before he beheaded Kravenoff. (Gives a Kimoyo Bead to her) I thought it would be wise if you had tracked him down yourself when he strikes again.

Natasha: (Sighs as she held the bead in her hand) Thank you, T'Challa.

T'Challa: (Nodded as he looked down at Luis's van) Now... About the reason for this, Time Travel experiment...

While they spoke, Peter went outside to call the Potts family as his wrist holographically displayed Pepper and Morgan on screen.

Morgan: (Sees Peter) Spidey!

Pepper: (Smiles at seeing Peter) Peter, hey!

Peter: (Smiles at Pepper and Morgan) Hey guys! How are you doin'?

Pepper: Oh, we're doing great!

Morgan: (Gets out a Blue Iron Mask) I like the new present!

Peter: Whoa! Is that your birthday gift?

Pepper: (Laughs) No, of course not! But she is getting a much better present than that!

Morgan: How are doing?

Peter: Oh, I'm doing pretty good! I'm traveling around the world, seeing new people, and you know, helping out the little guys just like you!

Morgan: Do they get juice pops?

Peter: (Smiles) Oh, they definitely get juice pops!

Pepper: Alright, screen time's over! Why don't you go outside with Uncle Happy, and I'll join you soon after I talk to your older brother!

Morgan: (Waves goodbye at Peter) Bye!

Peter: (Waves his hand) Bye little Morgan! Have a nice day!

Pepper: (Smiles at her daughter before turning to Peter) How are you?

Peter: (Nodded) Same as I just said before; meeting new people, and helping out the little guys.

Pepper: You haven't been getting into trouble, have you?

Peter: I can't say I haven't! How's Happy?

Pepper: Happy is doing pretty good! Morgan likes having him around, so it's good to have a helping hand.

Peter: I know, I'm sorry I'm not there to help out, but you know how it is!

Pepper: I know, but it's okay! Besides, seeing you grown up and being the best of everyone... Tony would be proud of what you're doing.

Peter: Yeah... (Turns to look back at the van) Maybe he would be proud...

Pepper: (Raises a brow) Is everything okay?

Peter: (Turns back to Pepper) Yeah! Yeah, I'm just... Thinking about stuff.

Pepper: What kind of stuff?

Peter: Just... (Looks at the van) Work, related... Stuff.

Pepper: A personal project?

Peter: (Turns to Pepper) Yeah! Yeah, you could say that...

Pepper: Well... Tony would always have these personal projects involving new suits, and whenever he worked on a project, he puts his mind into it! So if you're working on a project, just put your mind into it! That's what Tony would do if he were standing where you are right now.

Peter: (Nodded) Thanks, Pepper... That helps out a lot.

Pepper: No problem! Now be careful, alright?

Peter: Alright, you take care!

Pepper: Alright, goodbye! (Ends the call)

Peter: (Sighs as he turned around, looking at the van) Put your mind into it...

* * *

Later, the group was put into the board as they discussed what went wrong with the last test.

Hulk: (Writes out an equation) Alright, so we know now that Time travels through the individual rather than the individual traveling back in Time!

Hope: It's like a role reversal in that scenario, something I should have thought about more before testing it out!

Sam: I don't understand this; I thought we had this whole time travel shit all worked out?

Hope: We only understand part of it.

Hulk: Using Time Travel through Quantum Physics is very complex, yet very complicated too! And more importantly, we believe part of it is because the Quantum Tunnel inside of the van isn't compatible to move through time properly.

Natasha: So we'll need another machine to work it all out.

Hope: We'll need resources to create just the right one! Something that is compatible enough for this particular project!

Hulk: And with Tony gone, we were hoping T'Challa might help us out by having some Vibranium inputted into the project.

T'Challa: Is this the reason why you brought me here?

Hulk: T'Challa, your entire nation stands strong not because of Vibranium, but because of your sheer knowledge and wisdom of it! If there is anyone in the world that understands better than we do, it's you!

Sam: He does have a pretty point.

T'Challa: For many generations, Wakanda has made many achievements in the ages. (Turns to Hulk) But none of them involved moving through time.

Natasha: That doesn't mean we shouldn't try! Look, whether we care to admit or not, we've been looking for a second chance to reverse what's been done! This might be it!

Hulk: But even so, it may take years to fully be able to work it all out! Let alone, figure out the right date to make a destination.

Sam: Alright, well that's why we're getting some more help! Maybe the Raccoon and Blue Bald chick can help! Along with Parker, they could-! (Raises a brow) Wait... Where is Parker?

Hulk: Yeah... Where is he?

Natasha: Peter was calling Pepper to check how she was doing before heading outside.

Hulk: Alright, so where is he?

While they searched for him, Parker was seen onboard the Royal Talon Flyer working on something related to what the group was discussing about as he worked on the table with Karen.

Peter: (Is seen on the Talon when he works on the table) Alright, Karen! Let's do at least one more scan before calling it a night; see if the simulation checks out in the shape of a Mobius Strip inverted, please.

Karen: (Does what Peter requested) **Processing... **

Peter: (Watches Karen work when he noticed something different) Hey, gimmie that eigenvalue and add that particle factoring into the spectral decomposition! Should take only a sec!

Karen: **Just a moment... Model rendered... **(Display's model success) **Congratulations Peter! The model is a success! **

Peter: (Is seen staring at the machine being compatible for time travel, sitting back on his chair in amazement) Shit!

Sam: (Sees Peter figuring out the right model) Parker?

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he turned to Sam, T'Challa, Natasha, and Hope inside the Flyer) Guys! Hey, W-What's up?

Natasha: Just checking how you're doing, what's up with you?

Peter: Uh, nothing! Nothing much, just working on a little...

Hope: (Sees the model) Is that what I think it is?

Peter: Side, project! I-It's nothing important! I'll go-!

Hope: (Sees the schematics) Oh my god... It works! It actually works!

T'Challa: (Turns to Peter) You made this?

Peter: (Stood where he was, feeling a little bit shy) Uh... (Turns to the group) Yeah... Yeah, I made it, it's my idea.

Natasha: Why make it?

Peter: Well, I saw Bruce having trouble working out the... Thing, so I thought I might look into it, and I uh... I just thought I could help out. (Points out the exit) You know what? I'm sure you guys got it all taken care of from here, so I'll just make my exit!

Sam: Whoa, hold up! Why are you leaving?

Hope: Hey, what you did was pretty amazing! This could have taken us years to make, and you only made it in a day!

Peter: (Turns to the group) I-I gotta be honest here; I've been wanting to be a part of something pretty great for a long time but seeing everything that's happened in my life, I... I dunno, Avenging is your guys' forte and let's just face it, I'm just... (Sighs) I'm just a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

Natasha: Peter, we have to take a stand.

Peter: We already did, and we lost! And I just don't wanna lose again, not like we did all those years ago!

T'Challa: Peter... (Walks over to him) Peter, you have done something no one has ever done before; let alone utilize an Artificial Intelligence inside a Flyer without any trouble!

Sam: And look; Tony made you his protege for a reason! And obviously, he wouldn't have done it because you shoot webs out of your wrists. So if there's anyone other than Stark who can help change what happened all these years ago, it's you.

Peter: (Takes a deep breath as he rubbed his hands together) ...And how do we know we won't lose again like last time?

Sam: Because years ago, we weren't together like we should have been... This time, we'll have each other's backs, as it should be.

Natasha: So... Will you help?

Peter: (Bit his lip, looking back at the model) ...Yeah... Yeah, okay. (Turns to the group) Where do we start?

* * *

**Edit; I made some changes to the Hulk, made him say "An absolute win!" instead of "A success!". Note to fellow writers that plan on making what if stories like these, NEVER always cite your quotes from IMDb.**

**BTW, thank you, guest reviewer H.S. for pointing out that small critical error! That saved me all the trouble!**


	5. Reassemble

Chapter 5: Reassemble

* * *

_Five years ago..._

_It was a lovely evening at the Barton farm. The family was having a nice picnic set up outside while the man of the house was teaching his daughter how to shoot with a bow. _

_Clint: (Looks at Lila as he stood next to her) Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going? _

_Lila: (Has the bow and arrow ready to fire at a tree with a target on it) Hmm-mm. _

_Clint: Okay. (Walks behind her) Now, let's worry about how you get there. (Puts a helping hand on her back while wearing an ankle bracelet) Put your foot right here, point it this way. (Starts adjusting his daughter's stance) Hips, here... Okay. (Starts rubbing her head) Can you see?_

_Lila: (Nods) Yeah._

_Clint: Are you sure?_

_Lila: Hm-mm. _

_Clint: (Starts putting a part of Lila's hair in front of her face) How about now? Can you see now? _

_Lila: (Smiles while laughing a little) No._

_Clint: (Puts his finger gently on her left eye) How about now? _

_Both of them chuckled at this as they both started to get ready for training while the rest of the family, with Laura cooking a BBQ, were playing catch with baseball gloves. _

_Clint: (Walks to where he stood before) Alright, ready? Three fingers._

_Cooper: (Is seen admiring his little brother's talent) Nice! (Moves to catch the ball tossed by Nathaniel)_

_Laura: (Sees Nathaniel throw the ball at Cooper) Nice throw, kiddo!_

_Cooper: (Throws the ball back to Nathaniel) Here you go._

_Laura: (Turns to Clint and Lila) Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard? Or both?_

_Lila: (Turns to her dad) Who wants mayo in a hot dog? _

_Clint: Probably your brothers. (Turns to Laura, raising his two fingers up high) Eh, two mustard please! (Waves) Thanks, Lila! _

_Laura: Got it! (Turns to Nathaniel) Nate, mayo or mustard?_

_Nathaniel: I'll have ketchup._

_Laura: (Shrugs) Or ketchup. I've got ketchup too. _

_Clint: (Observes Lila's aim) Mind your elbow._

_Lila looks at her target, and lets go of the wire to unleash the arrow straight into the bullseye, making an impressive hit. _

_Clint: (Smiles at his daughter) Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye! (Gives his daughter a high five) Go get your arrow. (Looks at his arrow while Lila walked over to the tree) _

_Laura: (Turns to Clint and Lila) Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on! _

_Clint: (Turns to the family) Alright! We're comin', we're hungry! Lila, let's go! _

_Clint turned to look at his daughter, only to find a floating pile of dust where Lila once stood, seeing no trace of her as Clint noticed her disappearance. _

_Clint: (Looks around for his daughter) Lila? (Takes a few steps to the tree) Honey? (Noticed the arrow on the grass) Hey babe? _

_Clint moved to pick up the arrow to turn to his family to ask where Lila was, only to find them gone too. The only thing that was left as a clue was the same flying pieces of ash that took the places of each member of his family, leaving the family man all alone on the farm in the clear skies with yet thundering roars heard in the background. _

_Clint: (Looks around to see where his family went) Babe? (Starts walking to the table) Babe? (Starts running over to the table) Hey boys! (Whistles a little, getting no response as his family was gone) Boys?! (Looks around as everyone around him was gone) LAURA?! _

* * *

Going back into the present on the next morning, Hulk, Hope, and Peter were seen building the Quantum Tunnel that Parker made himself while they stood inside of the Compound.

Hulk: (Works out the mechanics) Alright, so the model should be ready in about a few hours.

Peter: That's good! That means we might be able to get this done faster than we expected!

Hope: Alright, but that doesn't mean that we'll need to figure out which points in time we need to go if we're going to retrieve the Stones first.

Hulk: We'll worry about that once the team is back together.

Peter: I thought we had the team back together?

Hulk: Everyone except Danvers, Fuzzy and his blue friend.

Peter: I thought Carol had some important refugee thing going on in space?

Hulk: She does, which is why she's not coming

Peter: That's too bad. (Yawns as he turned to his coffee) Would have loved to see her back here.

Hope: (Noticed Peter's yawn) Someone's tired.

Hulk: Yeah, you worked on this all night, so why don't you take a break?

Peter: (Sips on his coffee) I can keep going.

Hope: Hey, Bruce said that the model should be ready in a few hours. It'll still be here when you get back.

Hulk: Yeah, and I have to go on a trip to see a friend, so it's not like it's going anywhere anytime soon!

Peter: (Nodded) Alright, I'll get to it.

As Peter went on a break, they were all observed by T'Challa, Romanoff, and Wilson as they looked over their progress on the new Quantum Tunnel.

Natasha: (Looks over the tunnel) Looks like everything's running smoothly. (Looks at Peter as he left the building to take a break) I'm starting to see why Tony picked him all those years ago...

T'Challa: It's not just his smarts. He has shown to have heart in everything he does, especially when it comes to protecting the innocent.

Natasha: So if he plays his cards right, he might just be the better of us.

T'Challa: Indeed... (Turns to Natasha) Speaking of us, how many are coming back to help?

Natasha: As many as it takes. (Felt her Beads starting to glow, realizing its meaning) T'Challa... (Turns to him) Could you-?

T'Challa: (Nodded) I'll hold down everything from here. You just go ahead and find him.

With that said, Natasha nodded and left the compound while Peter went to go outside with a taco, sitting on a bench as he looked at his food before hearing the sounds of an engine nearby. Before he could interpret what it was, he felt the wind blowing in his face, his taco having torn apart while the Benatar landed by the Avengers Compound with Rocket and Nebula getting out from the landing ramp.

Rocket: (Is seen coming out of the Benatar) Hey, pipsqueak! Where's Big Green?

Peter: (Points back at the building) Inside! (Sees Nebula coming in) Hey Nebula! Long time no see!

Nebula: (Walks past him as she radioed her frequency) Sam, careful on re-entry. The kid is in the landing zone.

Peter: (Sees Nebula leave before turning to eat his taco, only to get jump-scared by Sam, making him drop his taco) Oh, shit!

Sam: (Smiles at Peter while testing out his new Wings) Long time no see, Tony Stark Jr. (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Is left in dismay being called that) Tony Stark... What?

Peter sighed as he now found his taco being ruined, as Hulk walked by and noticed this. Seeing poor Parker's lunch being ruined, he kindly gave two of his tacos to him before making his departure while the young hero watched the big green goliath leave with the Raccoon.

* * *

The song known as Supersonic Rocketship composed by the Kinks was played in the background as the Benatar had landed at its' destination. There, Rocket and Hulk had been seen riding on the back of a truck enjoying the view of a beautiful landscape. After some driving, they arrived at New Asgard, with a sign asking drivers to please drive slowly while Rocket's scarf was blown in the wind.

There, the truck arrived at a pier where residents saw their new guests stopping by while the Green Gamma Radiated Giant and the Small Furry, yet angry looking mammal dropped out of the back to see the new environment that they have set themselves in.

Rocket: (Pounds on the side of the truck to stop, signaling the driver as they got off) Kind of a step down from a golden palace and the magic hammers and what not.

Hulk: (Turns to Rocket as he got off the truck) Hey, have a little compassion, pal. (Looks around the Asgardians now turned fishermen) First, they lost Asgard, and then half their people. They're probably just happy to have a home.

Valkyrie: (Sees Hulk in town while walking to a net) You shouldn't have come.

Hulk: (Turns around to see Valkyrie, making him smile) Ahh, Valkyrie! (Walks over to her with Rocket) Great to see you, angry girl!

Valkyrie: (Feels complexed at Hulk's newfound bond with Banner) I think I liked you better either of the other ways.

Hulk: (Introduces her to Rocket) This is Rocket.

Rocket: (Waves) How are you doing?

Valkyrie: (Sees Rocket, not giving a crap about his presence as she turned back to Hulk) He won't see you.

Hulk: It's that bad, huh?

Valkyrie: We only see him once a month when he comes in for... (Turns to a pile of beer canisters) "Supplies".

Hulk: (Sees the canisters) It's that bad.

Valkyrie: (Nodded) Yeah.

Rocket: (Sighs) Alright, where is he?

Valkyrie: The house at the edge of the pier. (Turns to leave) Good luck talking to him.

The two went over to Thor's home, with Rocket knocking on the door only to get no response. They both turned to look at each other with concern before the Raccoon made another attempt, only to open the door on his own as they stepped inside, seeing the house a complete mess.

Rocket: (Sees everything so messy) What the... (Sniffs) Woo! Something died in here!

Hulk: (Walks inside while beer bottles were being kicked around) Hello? Thor?

Thor: (Is heard mumbling his words somewhere) Are you here about the cable? (Starts walking around the house) Center max went out two weeks ago, the sports road went kinda fuzzy, what not... (Knelt down to grab a beer from a bowl)

Hulk: (Turns to see Thor) Thor?

Thor: (Turns around to Hulk and Rocket, looking completely fat as he gave a drunken smile to them) OH HO! (Turns to give Hulk a hug) Oh my god, it's so good to see you!

Rocket: (Sees Thor's obesity) Good god, you swallowed a whale, didn't you?

Thor: (Turns to see Rocket) C-Come here, you cuddly little rascal! (Starts hugging Rocket as his belly rubbed on his face) Oh, ohhh!

Rocket: (Feels Thor's stomach rubbing his face) Yeah, no, I'm good! I'm good, that's it! That's not necessary! (Pulls out of Thor's hold)

Thor: (Points to Korg and Miek sitting on the couch eating pizza) Hulk, you know my friends! Miek and Korg, right?

Korg: (Waves at Hulk) Hey, boys!

Hulk: (Waves at the ex-Gladiators) Hey guys, long time no see.

Korg: Beers in the bucket, feel free to log on into the Wi-Fi! No password, obviously.

Deadpool: (Is seen sitting down on his desk, watching the footage of Avengers Endgame from his computer) Aw, that's what he says next and... (Turns to you, the Reader) Oh, hi there! You're probably wondering what the F### am I doing in this piece of shit fanfic? And how the F### am I getting censored right now? Well, one; this is Rated T, which is another word for PG-13, so the word F### isn't really allowed to be said out loud, even though I consider this as discrimination of my 1st Amendment rights! (Stands up from his chair) So screw you, SonsOfBeaches99, you sorry son of a BITCH! You can't even finish up a Transformers and Spider-Man fanfic, and yet you have time to write an Avengers Endgame fanfic?! Really?! What the F### man?! (Sighs) Sorry about that, I just had to get that out of my chest! (Sits back down) And now number 2, I'm simply here to entertain you! As in other words, give this lazy writer a reason to voice his thoughts about one particular fan theory you adorable love hounds just looove to think about! And even though this theory isn't canon, *yet*, it's like I told you before. (Gets out a headset) I'm here to simply entertain you! Now listen and listen well! Because this will be the last time that you will ever hear from me in a fanfiction that is completely, and utterly terribly written! (Turns to put his mic on while playing Fortnite) Hey, dickhead! Guess who just shot you in the face?

Korg: (Hears Deadpool's voice coming from his headset, instantly recognizing it as he pointed at the TV) Thor, he's back! The kid on the TV, he called me a dickhead again!

Thor: (Starts giving off an expression of intent) Noobmaster.

Korg: Yeah, Noobmaster69. Called me a dick again!

Thor: (Turns to walk over to the couch to grab Korg's headset) I got this. (Puts the headset on) Noobmaster hey, it's Thor again! You know, the God of Thunder? (Makes Rocket give an expression of disbelief) Listen, if you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms, and shove them up your butt!

Deadpool: (Starts quietly laughing at Thor's anger) Oh my god, this is hilariously funny! He thinks I'm another 9 year old with shitty parents! How original. (Turns to talk to Thor again) Oh yeah? I'll go tell my daddy on you!

Thor: Oh that's right! Yes, go cry to your father, you little weasel!

Deadpool: (Pauses the movie again) And, we're done! (Stands up to you, the readers) Thank you guys for having me, and I'll see you again either in a Wolverine fanfic or a Deadpool 3 film that's likely to be released 6 years from now. Oh, and before anyone starts to ask, no! No Wolverine for this fanfic! But there may be one if SOB99 gets his shit together and finishes Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Season 1 already. (Nods) That's right, Beaches! I'm calling you out! People wanna read shit other than the F###ed up homework assignments they're being dealt with, you know! (Turns to leave, before playing the movie again) Okay, now I'm done! Bye Bye!

Korg: (Sees Thor giving back the headset) Thank you, Thor.

Thor: Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?

Korg: Thank you very much, I will. (Turns to go back playing Fortnite)

Thor: (Turns to Rocket and Hulk) So you guys wanna drink? What do you wanna drink? (Turns to Stormbreaker to pop open his bottle) We have a beer, tequila, all sorts of things. (Starts drinking)

Hulk: (Walks over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder) Buddy... Are you alright?

Thor: Yes, I'm fine! Why? Don't I look alright?

Rocket: You look like Melted Ice Cream.

Thor: (Chuckles at Rocket's comment as he turned to drink again) So what's up? Just here to hang or what?

Hulk: We need your help.

Thor: (Nods) Hmm.

Hulk: There might be a chance we could fix everything.

Thor: Like the cable? (Burps while speaking) It has been driving me bananas for weeks.

Hulk: Like Thanos.

Thor then suddenly fell deadly silent at the mention of the Mad Titan's name. His feelings of regret, remorse, and sadness welling up inside of him once again as he stared down at the ground, before slowly putting a hand on Hulk, turning to him as he pointed at the Green Talking Man.

Thor: (Points at Hulk as he spoke with fear) Don't... Say that name.

Korg: (Stands up, stopping his game) Um, yeah, we don't actually say that name in here.

Hulk: (Acknowledged Korg's words of wisdom as he put his hand where Thor's was) Please, take your hand off me. (Pulls his hand off him) Now I know that... Guy, might scare you.

Thor: (Feels insulted at being afraid) But why would I be? (Laughs a little) Why would I-? Why would I be scared of that Guy? I'm the one who killed that Guy, remember? Anyone else killed that guy? (Shook his head) Nope... Didn't think so. (Turns around) Korg, tell me who cut Thanos's big head off.

Korg: Um... Stormbreaker?

Thor: (Walks past Rocket) Oh, who's swinging Stormbreaker? (Sips on another beer)

Hulk: (Turns to Thor) I get it. You're in a rough spot, yeah, I've been there myself. You wanna know who pulled me out of there?

Thor: Um, was it... Natasha? Heh.

Hulk: It was you. You helped me.

Thor: (Starts walking over to the window) Why didn't you ask the... (Points out the window) Asgardians down there? Ask how much my help is worth. (Fell down on his chair with a beer on his hand) The ones that are left anyway.

Hulk: I think we could bring them back.

Thor: Oh, who's this, "We", eh? Because from what I remember, Stark and Rogers are pretty much dead right about now, so there's nobody to help bring them back, so... (Gets a plate in his hand, touching the surface of it) Stop, just stop okay? I know you think I'm down here wallowing alone in self-pity, waiting to be rescued and, and saved. (Grinned drunkenly) But I'm fine! Okay, we're fine, are we?

Korg: (Waves his hand up while Miek chirps) Yeah, we're good here, mate!

Thor: (Turns to Rocket and Hulk) So, whatever it is you're offering, we're not into it. Don't care, couldn't care less. (Eats a snack) Goodbye. (Chews on his beverage)

Hulk: (Looks at Thor) We need you pal.

Rocket: (Folded his arms while Thor sipped his drink) ...There's beer on the ship.

Thor: (Gulps down his liquor as he turned to Rocket) ...What kind?

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rainy night in Tokyo that had a Quinjet flying in the air, there was a bloodbath brewing in its streets. A Japanese crime group getting attacked by none other than the same individual that Spider-Man and Black Panther had previously encountered in Moscow. A whole club was seen completely full with bodies as the masked Black and Golden Hooded Vigilante threw another blade at his enemy.

The remaining gang tried to fight back with semi-automatics, only to be killed by the Ronin's blades, one of them struck right on his head. The other chased the Ronin up the stairs, only to cut by his sword, falling down the steps while the lone warrior moved to kill his way up, throwing one bad guy through the window on his way.

Upon reaching another floor, more gunfire was heard along with pained cries in the background, until the leader came through another window. He landed on the street, hoping to have escaped from his attacker, only for the Ronin to appear behind him, making the Japanese boss slowly turn around to see the dark fighter responsible for the death of his own men.

Akihiko: (Sees the Ronin for himself while speaking Japanese) Why are you doing this? (Gets out his weapon) We never did anything to you!

Ronin: (Speaks fluent Japanese while he stared at his final target grabbing his sword) You survived... Half the planet didn't. (Gets out his own Sword) They got Thanos. (Gets into fighting position) You get me...

The two clashed swords with each other, making blows upon each other as they moved to switch spots during combat.

Ronin: (Stood where Akihiko stood) You're done hurting people.

Akihiko: (Stares at his opponent) WE hurt people? (Looks around, scoffing before looking back at Ronin) You're crazy!

Akihiko moved to cut Ronin, only for him to catch his blade with his own. Mustering the strength, he pulled Akihiko's down to pull a jab on his chest, and then have his sword drawn right onto the crime lord's chest. Akihiko stood frozen where he was, seeing the blade drawn on him as he put his sword down. Feeling his survival instincts kicking into his system, he tried charging back with his sword, making powerful bursts towards his opponent, only to be elbowed in the face so he can get cut by the Ronin's sharp blade.

Akihiko felt injured by this act, as he slowly turned around to face his enemy. He did not feel like dying today, and he sure as hell didn't want to die by the hands of a man dressed up in a costume. So with whatever strength he had left on him, he charged back at the Ronin to win, only to get cut once more, this time by the throat. That was when Akihiko turned around and held his throat, his defeat being made pointed out as he fell on his knees, his hands raising up in surrender.

Akihiko: (Raises his hand pleadingly while holding his throat) Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! (Lowers his hand) What do you want?

Ronin: (Speaks plain English while staring coldly at his opponent) What I want... You can't give me.

With nothing else left to say, Ronin raised his sword and plunged it onto his enemy, killing him instantly as he turned the blade around to make sure the job was done. He raised it back up, pulling his right hand up to clean the blade off any traces of filth on his wrist. Once so, he stood there in the rain, surrounded by dead Yakuza, and one familiar presence he knew all too well. Without saying a word, he took his hood off and then his mask, holding it out in his hand while his skin felt the rain touching it as he stood there holding his mask and sword.

Ronin: (Looks at the ground) You shouldn't be here.

Natasha: (Is seen standing in the rain with an umbrella in her hand) Not if you're you.

Ronin then turned around and showed his face to the Black Widow, revealing none other than Clint Barton. The man who has an accurate aim with a bow and arrow. The man who was mind-controlled by the God of Mischief, then helped the Avengers kick his ass in New York. The man who helped fight off against an army of sentient robots in a floating city. The man who once had a family, until they all turned into ash five years ago...

Clint: (Looks at Nat before turning back to the ground) I've got a job to do.

Natasha: Is that what you call this? Killing all these people isn't going to bring your family back.

Clint: (Looks up at the street, turning to Nat) Just like Tony and Steve won't be brought back to life when you're acting like a leader... I know about their deaths too, word gets around pretty well...

Natasha: Someone had to take lead.

Clint: In what team? There's nobody left except a handful of people that seem like our replacements when we retire one day.

Natasha: (Is dealt with a long pause, before earning the right to speak again as she walked to Clint) We found something... A chance, maybe-!

Clint: (His voice begins to break as he turned to Nat) Don't...

Natasha: (Stares at Clint) Don't what?

Clint: (Stares at her) ...Don't give me hope.

Natasha: (Starts feeling pretty emotional too) I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.

Clint looked down at the ground again, feeling very hopeless. When both feeling the need to comfort, Natasha moved to hold Clint's gloved hand in the rain as they stood together once more...


	6. King of the Dead

Chapter 6: King of the Dead

* * *

_Five Years ago, 30 days after the Decimation, 1 week after the death of Thanos._

_In the dark gloomy streets of New York, the Royal Talon Flyer was seen hovering in camouflage while T'Challa was seen onboard, sitting on his chair while reading the news report of what's transpired. _

_News: (Shows footage of a man turning into dust while people on the streets panicked) It has been an approximately one month after the Decimation; a paranormal event that took out 50% of the world's population, including those of Tony Stark and Steven Rogers. While some people are left still praying for their loved ones return, many have taken protest against Secretary Thaddeus Ross and those who signed the Sokovia Accords, blaming them due to what some believed as not only the collapse of the Avengers but ultimately lead to the Decimation that devastated families and friends everywhere. The result has led to the complete shut down of the Accords, lead by King T'Challa, who has lost more than 75% of the population of his home country of Wakanda, including his Mother and Sister during these tragic events that took place-!_

_Natasha: (Calls T'Challa) T'Challa, how are you doing so far? _

_T'Challa: (Sighs from his nose as he turned to Natasha) I've been better. _

_Natasha: I heard your petition to shut the Accords down was a success. That must have been really hard, considering that was your Father's-!_

_T'Challa: My Father meant well when he signed... But the Accords was never a good solution after Lagos... (Folded his arms) Besides, what was the point in keeping it active anymore? _

_Natasha: It's probably for the best... At least we don't have to worry about anyone being on the run after this. (Placed her hands on her hips) Say, did you find him yet? _

_T'Challa: I'm getting close. _

_Natasha: Good. It's been a week since our last contact, and after everything that's happened-! _

_T'Challa: Everyone lost something from this crisis. But for the boy, he lost everything. _

_Somewhere else in the City, a lonely Web-Slinger was seen sitting on top of a bodega watching over a memorial ceremony for the people lost in the aftermath of the annihilation of half the life on the planet. There, he saw one of the pictures displayed in Times Square, one of them had displayed the names of everyone he ever knew. Every one of them had held his classmates' names, his Aunt's name, and more importantly, Tony Stark's in Red and Yellow. _

_His heart clenched at seeing all those names on the display screens. It even hurt further when a memory of his mentor and recently turned father figure just turned into dust right in front of his eyes still stayed with him the day they lost on Titan... The day everyone lost something precious in their lives... And that feeling of loss made him feel so lonely, not as much as it was since his Uncle Ben died a mere year ago. After a few weeks in space, he came back to Earth to help the Avengers find Thanos, only to learn that he Snapped the Stones away, reducing them into mere atoms. The hope of getting everyone he cared about back made him feel so angry, yet so much alone in a world that became so dark... And he never felt so much more alone now._

_He remained there for a time until he noticed some people walking through the crowded horde of mourning victims. At first, he assumed that they were part of the city's memorial job when he noticed one of them dropping a bag, which contained various belongings of victims that were killed off in the Decimation. One of those items was a wedding ring... May's wedding ring when she was married to Ben. _

_Seeing those thugs carry the bag up before putting the ring back inside was just enough to get up on his feet and pursue the thieves to somewhere undisclosed. An alleyway where they believed that they were safe from anyone interfering. And boy, they were hell wrong about their safe position. _

_Spider-Man: (Is seen hanging on the fire escape) Hey! (Gets the thieves' attention as he landed in front of them) Those don't belong to you!_

_Thug 1: (Turns to Spider-Man) Aren't you supposed to be dead? _

_Spider-Man: You wish. _

_Thug 2: (Turns to the hero, __grabbing a wrench) Kill him! (Moves to attack, only to be webbed in the face) AGH!_

_Spider-Man: (Webs the one crook up to throw him at another) 50% of the world died... (Ducks down to avoid getting hit by a wrench) And this is what you do?! _

_Thug 3: (Gets out a knife) What's your problem, pal? _

_Spider-Man: (Grabs the knife user by the arm) A lot of things! (Threw one against the wall) And you're starting to become one of them! _

_As he reigned in the fight, the last crook standing moved to grab a 2x4 and slammed it on Spidey's head. The result ended with the wood breaking in half while the hero grunted in pain, which hurt a lot. That angered him greatly, as hinted by the dangerous glare that he started to give towards his last opponent. _

_Thug 4: (Sees the Webslinger getting pissed) Gulp. _

_Suddenly, the man was thrown through the window, breaking inside of an abandoned diner as he fell to the floor. There, the young hero followed him inside as he started walking over to the thief. _

_Thug 4: (Groans as he laid on the floor) Ugh... _

_Spider-Man: (Glares at the thug while walking towards him) Get up. (Picks the thief up by the collar) We're not done yet! (Lands a jab at him) Rgh! _

_Thug 4: (Gets punched in the nose) AGH! (Stumbled backwards, holding his broken nose) Okay, okay! I give, I learned my lesson! _

_Spider-Man: (Ignores his surrender) Rrr! (Kicks him by the chest)  
_

_Thug 4: (Gets kicked to the floor) GUH! (Looks up at him, starting to crawl away) Hey, hey! I had enough, I'm sorry! _

_Spider-Man: Everybody's sorry about something! Whether it's not spending enough time with someone, or having said something they regretted, or even not being there on time when they needed to be after Thanos! And you know what?! (Picks the man up by the collar one more time) I've had enough of everyone telling me they're SORRY! _

_The criminal covered himself as the young Spider attempted to give him a beatdown of his lifetime, only to have his fist caught in the air. Confused by this, Spider-Man turned around, only to see the Black Panther standing behind him as he held his arm with restraint. _

_Black Panther: (Sees the young man being angry) That's enough. _

_Spider-Man: (Sees the King of Wakanda standing in front of him) T'Challa... (Points at the guy he was about to beat up) He and his gang are-! _

_Black Panther: Not worth venting your anger over. Let him go._

_As much as he was wanted to beat up the crook, he __reminisces on the king's wisdom, knowing that May would never want him to do this. So, he reluctantly lets go of the thief as he dropped to the floor._

_Spider-Man: (Looks down at the thug) Give the belongings back and hand yourselves over to the police, or else things aren't going to be pretty._

_The man didn't even utter a word, only whimpers of fear as he ran out of the store for dear life, leaving the two alone inside. _

_Peter: (Takes his mask off) What are you doing here? _

_T'Challa: (Does the same as he shows his face) You haven't been responding over the last week. _

_Peter: Sorry. (Turns around, rubbing his head) I've been busy. _

_T'Challa: With what? Going on patrol non-stop? Beating common criminals to death? _

_Peter: I wasn't going to kill him. _

_T'Challa: It sure seemed like it. You're obviously mad. _

_Peter: Of course I am! Guy busted my head in with a 2x4, that would make anybody mad! _

_T'Challa: We both know that's not the main reason why. (Both given a long pause) ...Peter, what happened with Thanos... Everyone can understand why you're angry. (Places a hand on his shoulder) But you're not the only one that lost someone. I've lost most of my people, my mother, and my sister! But that doesn't make it your fault. _

_Peter: (Looks at the ground) ...But it should be. (Turns away, looking over the mourning crowd) On Titan, we had Thanos right where he was! And Mr. Stark and I, we were going to pull the Gauntlet off him, but then the Star Dude got mad, and hit Thanos! So, Mr. Stark had to intervene while I had to pull the glove off! A-And... (Starts watering his eyes as he gripped his fists) And I nearly got it off! I almost had it off, but if I just... (Closes his eyes) If I just pulled just a little bit harder, then it would have been off his hands sooner! And then everyone would have been fine! My friends, my Aunt... Mr. Stark... _

_T'Challa: (Noticed Parker's resisting his own emotions) Hey... (Walks over to him) What are you doing?_

_Peter: (Continues to fight his tears) I'm fine! It's okay, I'm okay. _

_T'Challa: Not if you keep fighting like this. (Placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder) It's okay to let it out... Don't deny what you're feeling. _

_Peter continued to clench his fists, feeling so sad on the inside as he tried to fight it. But having so much loss affecting him started to take its toll as he finally opens his eyes, letting out a stream of water out as he fell on his knees. _

_Peter: (Continues to leak his eyes out as he fell on his back) I, I don't know what do... (Folded his arms around his legs while the king sat next to him) Everyone I ever knew is gone! And I don't wanna be alone! I don't want to, and I don't know what to do! _

_As the young Parker cried, T'Challa sat next to him and watch how emotionally broken he's become. He could feel his pain so much as he too felt a similar loss. He knew that with the Stones gone, he would never regain the family that he lost, nor would the kid who completely lost everything. Seeing him so sad and alone like this was enough to have his big brother instincts kick right in._

_T'Challa: (Stares at the sobbing Spider) ...You won't be. (Starts pulling him over a shoulder hug) It's okay... You won't be alone, not any more than you should be._

_Peter felt the King's comforting arm holding him while he sat there. Usually, he would feel awkward that the King of Wakanda would be setting aside his royal stance just to help him, but he couldn't care. Right now, he just rested his head on the Vibranium shoulder and laid there, feeling a little safe with someone having his back as he continued to cry. _

_As he felt the young man resting his head on his shoulder, he held him closer while he kept the Queens native company. Unknown to the Spider, the King too started to shed a tear off his eye, having lost so much in his life already. His Father, his mother, Nakia, Okoye, his sister... Everything he tried to do to maintain his confidence had led to him sharing the same kind of grief with the boy, only his was a lot quieter than Peter's. _

_At that point, the two didn't say anything and did nothing, but kept each other's company through the rest of the night..._

* * *

Doom and Gloom by the Rolling Stones was played in the background as everyone worked on the Quantum Tunnel, which looks completely set up while Rocket is seen working through some screws and Peter was walking inside with Hope and T'Challa as they admired the handiwork.

T'Challa: (Looks at the New Quantum Tunnel) Excellent work on the Tunnel, Peter!

Peter: Thanks, but I can't get all the credit! (Sees Rocket working underneath the Tunnel) Ratchet, how's it going?

Rocket: (Is seen hanging underneath the Quantum Tunnel with a hammer) It's Rocket. (Turns to Parker) Take it easy, you're only a genius on Earth, kid.

Peter: (Gave a thumbs up to the Raccoon before he turns to Hope and T'Challa) So, what do you guys think?

Hope: (Looks at the New Quantum Tunnel) I think my Dad would have been probably a little bit jealous over the fact that you made a better Quantum Tunnel than he did. !

Peter: (Smiles) That's great! Man, I can't wait until everyone-! (Widened his eyes) Holy cow!

Everyone turned to where Peter looked at to find Thor walking inside of the Compound looking pretty fat as he walked by the group with Sam joining them, he too sharing his stunned expression.

Thor: (Is seen drinking a can of beer while walking by the others) Hey, guys.

Sam: (Walks past Thor while looking at him) Hey, Lebowski... (Turns to the group) Did he get into some kind of sorcerer's spell or something?

Rocket: Nope, that's his actual weight. Trust me, you don't wanna know.

No one needed to ask that as Natasha and Clint arrived at the Compound, gaining their attention as well.

Sam: (Turns to see Natasha and Clint) Well, look who's here!

Peter: (Waves at Nat) Hey, Nat! (Sees Clint having a tattoo) Hawkeye, hey! Nice to see you again, sweet tattoo! Hey, you and I didn't haven't met, but-!

Clint: (Looks at Peter) Let me guess; Tarantula Man?

Peter: First off; it's Spider-Man! Second, how did you even know?!

Clint: (Turns to look at T'Challa) Didn't need to look at your face to know.

T'Challa: (Folded his arms) Clint.

Clint: (Nodded) Your highness... How's your hearing so far?

T'Challa: My hearing is just fine, thank you.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Is it me? Or did you guys meet just very recently?

Clint: I'll give you one hint, kid. (Walks away) Moscow.

Peter: (Blinked) Moscow? What-? (Turns to look at Natasha and T'Challa, before widening his eyes in realization) Oh my god, he was that Ronin dude?!

Sam: Okay, what the hell's going here exactly?

Natasha: It's a long story. (Turns to look at the Quantum) How are we so far?

Hope: We're almost done setting it up. All Rocket has to do now is make some final adjustments while doctor Banner and I work out one of the new Suit's functions...

Natasha: Good. (Turns to look at Clint walking around) I'll go ahead and show Clint around in the meantime.

The Redheaded Russian left the group to follow the Archer while everyone else started to work on their respective, with Peter looking at Clint as he left the group, feeling a little sad as the Wakandan Warrior King took notice in this.

Hulk: (Walks by Peter and T'Challa) Hey, wanna test out the suit specs with us?

T'Challa: (Noticed Parker's tone turning grim as he turned to Hulk) We'll join you soon. Parker and I need to go talk alone. (Turns to Peter) Peter, come with me.

He nodded, following the Black Panther to a space where they were beyond anyone's earshot as they began to talk.

T'Challa: (Folded his arms) Is everything alright?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Yeah, I was just surprised about that revelation about Ronin and Barton being the same person. (Turns to T'Challa) I never thought he would turn out this way after all these years.

T'Challa: Clint Barton lost his entire family from the wake of Thanos's Snap. You cannot blame the reason for the person he has become.

Peter: I know, it's just that uh... (Rubbed his arm, feeling a little shy)

T'Challa: (Tilted his head) Come now, you can talk to me. What's in your mind right now?

Peter: (Bit his lip when he turned back to T'Challa) Five years ago, I was in a really, really dark place... I watched as Mr. Stark faded away into dust, and came home to learn that I lost just about everything; my friends, my family, even my home after I was considered to be killed off after being stuck in Space for a long time. (Gave a small smile) But then you came along, and you took me in while no else didn't, and I am eternally grateful for that! But just seeing Barton acting the way he did to those thugs back in Moscow, and the way he talked just now, it just... (Folded his arms) It just made me think about what could have happened if I was on my own for all these years without having a shoulder to cry on.

T'Challa: (Nodded as he looked at his friend) Everyone has a way grieving when tragedy struck. (Folded his arms) When my Father died, I acted on vengeance the way Barton did as well; by finding my father's killer.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Did you find him?

T'Challa: In the end, yes. But then, I saw the same kind of vengeance in his eyes and saw others being consumed by it. That's when I stopped letting it consume me. (Placed a hand on Peter's shoulder) But when I took you in all those years ago, you were just a boy that was angry at himself. You were mourning, but yet, you were lost with yourself entirely.

Peter: But would I have gone the same path as Hawkeye took if you hadn't taken me in?

T'Challa: That's where the line that separates you and him; you were just a boy, but Barton was older and more experienced than you were. Which what still makes you lighter than all of us combined.

Peter: (Nodded as he took in the wisdom) Thanks, man.

Hope: (Is heard from the lab) GOD DAMMIT!

Peter: (Heard Hope's frustrated voice) That did not sound good.

Both of them ran inside of the lab to see everyone in a state of frenzy while they looked around the floor.

T'Challa: (Runs inside) What happened?

Hulk: (Sees the two come inside) Whoa, stop right there! Don't take another step!

Peter: (Stands still) Why? What's going on?!

Nebula: Wilson shrunk himself, that's what's going on.

Peter: How the hell did that happen?!

Sam: (Is heard through everyone's comms) Hey! I'm down here!

Hulk: Where? (Turns to take another step)

Sam: HEY! Don't step on me, Godzilla!

Hulk: What? (Looks down to where he was going to land his foot, seeing Sam standing at the spot) Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!

Sam: You telling everyone to not make any steps, yet here you are making one just now!

Hope: (Looks down to where Sam is) Okay, Sam! There's a button on the side-!

Sam: Okay, lower your voice, Tinkerbelle! You're very loud from down here!

Hope: (Lowers her voice) There's a button that can bring you back to full size, click on it!

Sam: Where? Where the-?! (Sees the button) Oh!

Sam pressed the button, bringing himself back to full size as everyone immediately back away to give him space.

Sam: (Takes the helmet off) Well, at least the suit is functioning.

Hope: (Punches Sam by the back) What the hell is wrong with you, messing with my Father's Particles?!

Hulk: Whoa, calm yourself down! All that anger is really bad for your health! Maybe you should consider seeing a-!

Hope: (Points at Hulk) You... Zip it. (Turns back to Sam) And you, can't ever do that shit again! We are seriously low on Pym Particles, enough for a whole team, and we were also good enough with at least two test runs until you messed it up! Now we're down to one!

Sam: (Raises his hands up) Okay, we get it! I'm sorry, it won't happen again.

Peter: Wait, what do you mean that we're low? Can't you make more of this?

Hope: Not if there was a way that we could reopen the lab that the government shut down after Thanos. After this batch, that's it. We can't ever use this again to find the Stones if anyone of us messes up.

Hulk: Which is why it's important we don't fail this.

Hope: Exactly.

Sam: (Shook his head) Alright, well I'm not used to this Quantum life, so perhaps Hope can-!

Hope: (Shook her head) No, it can't be me! The female version is still in development, so it has to be someone else.

T'Challa: (Looks around at everyone thinking about who will do it) ...I'll do it. (Gets everyone's attention) When do we start?

* * *

Soon, T'Challa was seen wearing the suit necessary for time travel as everyone started to work on him.

Hulk: (Is standing next to the king) Your Majesty, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about that.

Sam: Wait, wait, wait a second. Let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know... Go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and... _(_makes a gesture of strangling a baby with a rope, complete with "choking sound)

Peter: (Feels completely disgusted by the idea) Dude!

Hope: What the hell's wrong with you?

Sam: What? It's Thanos!

Hulk: First of all, that's _horrible_. And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future.

T'Challa: That's not what Doc Brown said.

Peter: (Raises a brow) You know who that is?

T'Challa: I do. My father had been fond of American films, and _Back to the Future_ was one of them.

Peter: Okay, kudos to your dad for being an awesome king and parent of Wakanda! But I'm gonna have to side with doctor Banner over here! It's not like Back to the Future! That movie is bullshit!

T'Challa: My father loved the movie. He would be very displeased to hear you say such a thing.

Hulk: No disrespect to your father T'Challa, but that is just not how Time Travel works.

Sam: Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved.

T'Challa: Precisely

Nebula: That's not how it works.

Hope: Not even remotely.

Sam: Okay, so you guys mean to tell us that _Star Trek, Terminator, Timecop, Time After Time, _every best movie qualified for time travel information is a bunch of bullshit?

Peter: Pretty much.

Hulk: Look, I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former _present_ becomes the _past_, which can't now be changed by your new future...

Nebula: Exactly.

Sam: (Looks completely confused) I did not get one word you just said out loud.

Hope: How about we all agree to disagree, and then we can move on with our day, shall we?

Peter: Wait, have we discussed when exactly are we going to put T'Challa in? Because we don't wanna have him sent back to the point where the Dinosaurs went extinct.

Hope: Has the GPS system been inputted yet?

Peter: Yeah, but if we really wanna know if this is for real, then we've got to pick a place that's familiar, someplace that proves that Time Travel works!

T'Challa: You can stop right there. I know just the place to go...

Soon, the King was placed on the Quantum Tunnel as he stood by waiting to go back in time as everyone else was at a table, working the controls.

Hulk: (Is seen prepping the machine) Alright, T'Challa, we're going in three... (The King's helmet is placed right on while he counts down) Two... One!

Suddenly, the floor opened up to reveal a hole directly into the Quantum Realm, sucking T'Challa right inside as he shrunk down to size. There he was flying through a blue passageway, looking through wormhole after wormhole as his suit's readings choose the coordinates. He kept at it until he reached his destination, screaming as he landed inside a palace.

There, he panted to regain his breath until he got the strength to pull himself back up, realizing that he was in the same royal palace as he was in years ago. At first, he looked at his surroundings, seeing the place having not aged a bit. Then that's when he walked over to the window, finding Wakanda prospering with life, the Golden City shining with another beautiful sunset. For the first time in five years, he didn't feel like he was King of the Dead. For the first time in years, he felt happy to back home.

Ramonda: (Is heard somewhere in the background) Shuri! Please pick up the pace! Your brother's becoming King today!

T'Challa: (His eyes perked up as he looked around, listening to his mother's voice) Mother...

Shuri: (Is seen walking out of her room in her traditional ceremonial outfit) Coming mother!

T'Challa stopped where he was when he saw his sister, being completely alive with her body not being reduced to atoms. She looked really happy as she was seen putting on her necklaces to prepare herself for her Brother's ceremony, not being aware of her Brother from the future hiding in sight. He knew that he was not allowed to meet someone during the test run, but if he only could just speak to her-!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his device on his hand started to beep, signaling him for his instant return back to the present.

T'Challa: (Sees that it's time to go) No. (Turns to Shuri) Shuri, Shuri!

Before he could get the chance, he shrunk out of thin air, making his sister turn around to see no one there as she thought she heard her brother's voice.

Shuri: (Looks around from her room) Brother? (Looks around the hall, getting no response) ... Hmm.

As she turned around to prepare for the ceremony, Future T'Challa was sent back into 2023, put back to where he was when he last left while he fell on his knees, panting from the effects from his travels while everyone started to run up to him.

T'Challa: (Coughs as he fell on his knees) Ugh!

Hope: (Runs up to the King) T'Challa! Hey, are you okay?

T'Challa: (Groans as he regained his composure) I'm fine... (Gets his hand up) I'm fine, I'm fine! (Gets up, looking around nodding) It works...

Peter: (Smiles as he smacked his hands) YES! Knew it had to work!

Sam: Nice job, kid. (High fives Peter)

As everyone celebrated the fact that they made their own time machine, the King of Wakanda mentally became excited as everyone was... For the first time in years, he actually had hope that he can help his people return once more, including his friends and family...

* * *

**Note; Thanks FanaticGuy1001 for the _Back to the Future _pitch, I really appreciate that!**


	7. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 7: Whatever It Takes

* * *

_Five Years Ago, 3 Months after the Decimation._

_Somewhere in the Avengers Facility, Natasha was seen at the firing range as she was shooting her targets non-stop. Every time her magazine ran out, she moved to replace it with another and resume her practice. Sometimes, however, she'd rarely step out of the line and start walking towards her targets, rage fueling her adrenaline as she fired bullets non-stop until she used her last round. _

_She sighed, seeing that she had used every bullet on a sheet of paper, turned around a left the range to dry her sweat off in a bathroom. There, she looked herself in the mirror and observed her Blonde hair. She looked around and saw a Red hair dye package near the sink, taking the opportunity to kill some time as she grabbed the box from the counter. _

_Later, she was seen outside sitting next to the tree. It was raining right now. Night has fallen as she sat alone in an area where birds once inhabited the tree as Banner was seen walking by. _

_Bruce: (Sees Nat sitting next to the tree) I see you gone back to being Red._

_Natasha: (Turns around, seeing Bruce) Bruce._

_Bruce: (Smiles at his love interest, waving his hand backward) Come on inside! I'll pour us some coffee._

_She followed him inside the compound as she sat on a couch while Banner walked over to bring her a cup of coffee, but not before bringing her a towel first. _

_Bruce: (Gives Nat a towel) Here, this should help. _

_Natasha: (Smiled as she accepted the towel) Thank you, but you didn't have to do that._

_Bruce: I wanted to. (Sits next to her) It wouldn't be polite if I didn't hand you something to dry. _

_Natasha: (Looks at the towel) Does this help my clothes? _

_Bruce: No, but I'm sure you'll change out of those eventually._

_Natasha: (Nodded as she turned to Bruce) It's been a while since I saw you._

_Bruce: I know. This project I'm working on, it's uh... It's kind of a long term process. _

_Natasha: Any progress? _

_Bruce: Some good, others are mishaps._

_Natasha: What kind? _

_Bruce: The kind that you would laugh at just to relieve the stress. Nothing to worry about. (Puts his cup on the table) But enough about me. I want to see how you're doing. _

_Natasha: Well... (Leans back on the couch, holding her mug) Everyone's out of the compound making sure the world doesn't fall apart while I stay here to keep an eye on things most of the time. _

_Bruce: So, it's lonely then? _

_Natasha: (Nodded) Yeah... _

_Bruce: What about Sam? And Barnes? _

_Natasha: Sam's out in the city helping those he can to cope with their losses while Barnes is in Wakanda doing important._

_Bruce: Danvers? _

_Natasha: In Space. She said there are worlds out there suffering the same consequences of what Thanos did all those months ago. _

_Bruce: The Raccoon? _

_Natasha: Same as Carol; making sure things are under control his own way. _

_Bruce: Clint? _

_Natasha: (Sighs as she bit her lip) ...M.I.A. _

_Bruce: Really? _

_Natasha: Witnesses claim he survived what happened, but he disappeared without a trace... It's possible he's still out there. _

_Bruce: Nat... (Placed a hand on hers) Are you really okay?_

_Natasha: I'm okay as I can be... _

_Bruce: Are you sure? _

_Natasha: Yeah... (Turns to Bruce) Just as I'm sure that there's a way you could bring back the big guy. _

_Bruce: (Paused awkwardly) Uh, the big guy? _

_Natasha: It's okay, Bruce. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's valid. _

_Bruce: Yeah, but what about you? You're in here all alone with no one to even talk to. _

_Natasha: Makes my job a lot easier when you can do things yourself. _

_Bruce: But that's just it. There's absolutely nothing to do here. _

_Natasha: And I'm okay with it. There's no other way._

_Bruce: Unless there was... I mean, we could try disappearing, like we talked about before?_

_Natasha: (Looks at him intimately) Things are different now. Steve's gone along with Tony, and someone needs to lead when they're gone._

_Bruce: Nat-! _

_Natasha: Bruce... (Placed a comforting hand on his cheek) It's okay... I'm strong, I can handle whatever takes me next..._

_Bruce: (Looks at her passionately) If... If there was anything you needed, anything at all-! _

_Natasha: (Puts her mug on the table) I'll call you... Just as you'll call me..._

_The two continued to stare at each other, their hands held onto each other as they slowly started to plant their lips into each other. And that was how the conversation ended..._

* * *

After testing out the Quantum Tunnel, everyone went to the board to see when and where are the six Infinity Stones are going to be once they move forward on Operation Back to the Future.

Sam: (Folded his arms) Alright, so the "How" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where.

Natasha: Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the Six Infinity Stones.

Sam: Or damn near killed by one of the Six Infinity Stones.

Hulk: (Walks over to the board) We only enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these Stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.

Hope: Okay, so which part do we need to look for?

Natasha: Ours. But unfortunately, there's not a lot of moments where we can pick up the Stones without making unwanted attention.

Clint: So we'll need to pick our targets.

T'Challa: So let us start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?

Everyone turned around to see what Thor had to say, only to find him sitting at the corner sleeping on a chair while wearing a pair of shades and holding a beer can in his right hand.

Peter: (Raises a brow while looking at the Thunder God) Is he sleeping right now?

Sam: No, I'm pretty sure he's dead.

Later, when Thor was woken up, he was standing by the board where the Aether was displayed on the screen so he could explain where and when it was.

Thor: (Looks at the Aether/Reality Stone image) Uh, where to start? Um... (Takes off his glasses to tap at the screen) The Aether. First, it's not a Stone, someone called it a Stone before. (Points at Nat while fidgeting around his spot) Um, it's more of an angry sludge sort of a thing, so... (Puts his shades to look at them a little) Someone's gonna need to amend that, stop saying that. (Turns to the group) Here's an interesting story though, about the Aether; my Grandfather, many years ago, had to hide the Stone from the Dark Elves. (Has a picture shown) Ooooh. (Mumbles some of his words) -So uh, Jane. (Shows a picture of Jane Foster) Oh, there she is. Actually, Jane was uh, was an old flame of mine. (Turns to the group) Uh, you know, she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time, and then the Aether stuck itself inside her! And she became very, very sick, so I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from, and uh, we had to try to fix her. We were dating at the time, you see, I got to introduce her to my, my mother... (Sighs softly) Who's dead, and um... (Gets sad now) Oh, and you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, so...

Peter: (Raises a brow) Is he-?

Hulk: I think we should cut it, now.

Thor: (Continues to talk) Eh, these things happen, you know? Nothing lasts forever, the only thing that-!

Hulk: (Walks over to Thor) Hey, come on, man.

Thor: I'm not done yet. (Turns back to the group) The only thing that is permanent in life is impermanence.

Hope: (Claps her hands once) Okay, that was awesome! Want some eggs and breakfast with that?

Thor: (Smiles) No, I'd like a Bloody Mary.

Then it was Rocket's turn to speak when the Power Stone was discussed, its' picture displayed on the screen while everyone else around him was having some food.

Rocket: (Is seen walking on the table) Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag.

Hulk: Is that a person?

Rocket: Morag's a planet. Quill was a person.

Hope: As in Outer Space?

Rocket: (Turns to Hope) Oh, look! It's like a little puppy, all happy. (Starts petting Hope by the hair) You wanna go to Space, puppy? You wanna go to-! (Gets his hand grabbed painfully) OW!

Hope: (Held Rocket's arm on a tight grip) Treat me like a dog again, and let's see how you like it when I show you some disciplinary manners like a dog.

Rocket: Okay, okay! I get the message, lady! (Gets his arm released) Ow, you're feisty!

After Rocket, Nebula was the one who explained where the Soul Stone was at as everyone else was taking notes of where and when.

Nebula: (Stood next to the board while the Soul Stone's picture was projected) Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.

T'Challa: What is Vormir?

Nebula: A dominion of death... At the very center of Celestial existence. (Turns to the group) It's where... Thanos murdered my Sister.

Sam: (Looks around at the awkward silence, seeing nobody seeing a word) ...Not it.

After further discussion, it all leads to the Time Stone, which left everyone else trying to figure out where that is.

Natasha: (Is with the group when talking about the Time Stone) That Time Stone Guy.

Hulk: Doctor Strange.

Natasha: Yeah, what kind of Doctor was he?

Peter: (Hung upside down on the ceiling) _Harry Potter _meets _Rick and Morty_, that kind of doc except take away the alcoholism and the swearing.

T'Challa: Where did he live?

Peter: Somewhere at Greenwich Village.

Hulk: Beyond Sullivan Street.

Natasha: Wait, he lived in New York?

Hulk: Uh, yeah-!

Peter: Oh no, he lived in London!

Hulk: On Bleeker and Sullivan!

Peter: I thought you were supposed to be a super spy! Weren't you paying attention?

T'Challa: (Turns to the board, showing pics of the Mind and Space Stones) The Mind and Space Stones were also in New York...

Natasha: Guys, if you pick the right year, there were three Stones in New York.

Peter: (Realized that moment, as he dropped down from the ceiling) Holy shit.

Hulk: (Leans up from the floor) Shut the front door.

Afterward, everyone gathered at the board to see all the Stones' locations at different years, looking primed and determined for the trip.

Sam: (Looks at the board) Alright, end of the road ladies and gentlemen. (Turns to the group) Who's going where?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, man! That's a good question.

Natasha: Well, for 2012, I'll have Parker and Van Dyne come with me along with Banner. He and I both know a lot that happens in that year, so it's a good idea to guide you two through. (Turns to Nebula) Nebula, who knows more about the terrain in 2014 will have T'Challa, Wilson, and Barton go with her on that year while Rocket accompanies Thor to Asgard in 2013.

Rocket: You know, I was feeling kinda insulted that you said that Nebula knows more about 2014, considering I was also with her that year, but I'm gonna let that slide just this once.

Natasha: Once everyone is ready, we'll meet up at the Quantum Tunnel.

Sam: Sounds like a plan.

Soon afterward, everyone left the room to get dressed while Natasha was looking at the board, seeing the Stones' locations as Hulk haven't left yet.

Hulk: (Sees Nat standing at the board) I haven't seen you this determined for the last few years.

Natasha: (Sighs as she looked at the Stones) Because all these years, we lost everyone we cared about. And now we have a second chance.

Hulk: That we do. (Folded his arms) I'm just impressed by how much your leadership skills have improved since the last time we saw each other...

Natasha: (Smiled a little) I did tell you I was strong all these years ago, didn't I?

Hulk: That you have... Never fails to amaze me. But I can tell there's a little sense of doubt in that hardened look on your face.

Natasha: (Folded her arms, sighing as she turned to Bruce) There's a lot of things that were going on in those years. And everyone here hasn't been around for those times, they'll be encountering all kinds of problems that might stop them from reaching the Stones.

Hulk: And they'll handle it just as Steve and Tony would have, I'm sure of it.

Natasha: And if any one of us fails, what then? You said it yourself, we have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each. If anything goes wrong, we'll have only one or two Stones missing, and billions will stay dead.

Hulk: That doesn't mean we can't trust everyone to get the job right. Besides, we had all started out working as a team in the beginning just as everyone else is! They may not be the Team we know, but who knows? If everything works out accordingly, they may be the Team that comes after Us.

Natasha: That doesn't help with what we do next if all things fail.

Hulk: Well, then we'll do whatever it takes to get the Stones even if it takes a million years to do so.

Natasha: (Nodded, seeing his point) Whatever It Takes...

Once everyone was ready, they were all wearing their Red and White Quantum Realm Suits, walking over to the Quantum Tunnel as they were ready for what comes next in their trip.

Natasha: (Is seen walking with the group while speaking) Five years ago, we lost everything held dear to us. We not only lost friends and family, but we lost a part of ourselves that makes us who we are. And today, we get to take all of it back. Everyone knows who their teams, and their missions, so we get the Stones, we get them back. (Is seen standing with the group on top of the platform) One round trip each. No mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us will know where they're going, but that doesn't mean they'll be obstacles on the way. So whatever you do, be careful... Watch your backs, and more importantly, do everything you can to win. This is the fight of our lives, so whatever comes at you, do everything in your power to reach your objective. (Turns to Hulk) Whatever it takes.

Clint: (Sees Nat performing well) Not bad.

Rocket: Yeah, she's pretty good with that.

Peter: Okay, you got the keys set, Doctor Banner?

Hulk: (Is seen working the panel) Tractors engaged.

Rocket: (Looks at Clint as he held a mini-sized version of the Benatar in his hand) You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?

Clint: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Makes an unreassuring smile) Okay, I'll do my best.

Rocket: As promises go, that was pretty lame.

As everyone got ready, Hulk walked back onto the Platform into his spot, pressing the button on his hand to have the machine ready and powered up.

Clint: (Turns to Nat) Drinks are on me once we get back.

Soon, the portal started opening up from the bottom as everyone got ready. Their Helmets started kicking into place while the portal spread wider and wider.

Sam: (Has his helmet on) Oh, Barnes is gonna be sad to miss all this!

Once the portal opened, everyone shrunk as they were sucked inside, diving into the vast expansions of the Realm as the group separated into three teams, going into three separate portals as their journey for the Infinity Stones has begun...

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm gonna put a stop to right here so I can leave the real adventure to occur in the next chapter! I apologize for keeping everyone waiting for a month, but I've taken a small break from this to work on Transformers and Spider-Man. **

**Also, I just wanna say how I appreciate how many people have liked this piece that I have made! I didn't expect to get so many people favoriting, following, adding kudos and reviews into my work when I started this off a while back, so I like to thank you all for your support and I hope to see you again sometime soon! **

**And one more thing before I close this off; if you guys enjoy reading some Spider-Man and Transformers, I'd recommend you check out Transformers Animated Seasons 4 and 5 and Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Season 1! As always, leave a Review/Comment down on the bottom of the screen, and I will see you all next time! **

**PEACE!**


	8. Memory Lane Part 1

Chapter 8: Memory Lane Part 1

**A little side note, I have three more chapters that I'm going to publish hourly. So check back here every hour if you want to be enjoyed!**

* * *

**New York, 2012**

It's just another fine, relaxing day in New York City when Chitari forces led by the God of Mischief reigned down into the Island of Manhatten as chaos has plunged into the streets, destruction and mayhem spread all over as invaders roared from the skyscrapers that they climb on.

And standing in their way of Earth's hostile takeover was 6 of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, assembled to fight not only for their lives but for the fate of the World as they know, standing together against impossible odds.

While they stood, a large binding light appeared in a block away from Grand Central Terminal as four more heroes arrived, their Quantum Realm Suits giving way to their current outfits while Black Widow looked exactly as she did at this moment in time.

Peter: (Looks around at 2012 New York City) Wow, this day looked a lot brighter than I remembered!

Black Widow: (Walks a few feet away from her team, looking around) Alright, we all have our assignments! Two Stones Uptown, one Stone Down. (Turns back to her team) Remain low and keep watch at the time.

Suddenly, Hulk from the Past showed up and attacked the Chitari forces right in front of the Future Avengers. The Green Gamma Radiated Goliath slamming a car down on one of them, smashing it over and over while the rest started to run away. In a fit of sudden rage, Hulk suddenly jumped on top of the vehicle to *Hop* up and down to kill the Chitari warrior dead, and then ran off to find more warriors to Smash while everyone else watched him go, leaving Hulk from the Future slightly embarrassed.

Peter: (Sees 2012 Hulk running off) Does anyone else feel sorry for that guy or is just me?

Black Widow: (Turns around, looking at Hulk) Maybe Smash a couple of things along the way.

Hulk: I think that's gratuitous, but whatever. (Rips off his tank top to walk into the street, making low growls) Ooooaaah. Ahhhhh. Ugh. (Slammed his fist upon a taxi) Uuuugh. (Threw a bike off the street) Aaaah.

As the main battle raged on Uptown, a few of the opposing forces attempted to reign hellfire onto the rest of the Island when they got attacked by some mystical element hidden in the City. An Orange Blade appeared in the air to slice them in half, exploding in the sky as none of them were prepared for the Sorcerer Supreme's Magic to combat them from the rooftop of the Sanctum Sanctorum. As the Aliens were defeated, Hulk hopped on top of the roof, looking for a way inside until he found a door leading into the building, unaware he caught the attention of the Ancient One.

Ancient One: (Sees Hulk trying to sneak inside) I'd be careful that way, we just had the floors waxed.

Hulk: (Sees the Ancient One, turning away from the door as he slowly walked away) I'm looking for Doctor Strange.

Ancient One: (Looks puzzled in the Hulk's request as she observed him) You're about... Five Years too early. (Walks away to point at another direction) Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery in about 20 blocks that way. (Turns to the Hulk) What do you want from him?

Hulk: (Noticed that she is carrying the Orb of Agamotto around her neck as he pointed it out) That actually.

Ancient One: (Looks down at the mechanism holding the Time Stone) Ah! (Looks at the Hulk) I'm afraid not.

Hulk: (Starts to walk towards the Ancient One) Sorry, but I wasn't asking.

Ancient One: (Sees Hulk walking towards her) You don't want to do this.

Hulk: Ah, you're right, I don't. But I need that Stone, and I don't have time to debate it-!

Right before he could snatch the Stone away, the Ancient One pushed his Astral form out of his body just by hitting him on the chest only once, as the physical form of the Hulk laid on the ground unconscious, the Astral form of Bruce Banner remain standing as he looked shocked by this sudden action that happened to him.

Ancient One: (Sighs as she looked at Bruce) Let's start over, shall we?

* * *

**Asgard, 2013**

Asgard stood proud and mighty in its own realm as the Golden towers glow from the sun, it's Palace as a symbol of hope for the meaning of the Asgardian people.

Speaking of the Palace, Thor and Rocket Raccoon were seen quietly sneaking around the large fortress, moving past an oblivious Loki, who was too busy throwing an object into the air back and forth due to his lack of activity after the events of the previous year.

Once they moved out of the dungeons, the Future Asgardian and the Guardian "Rabbit" moved into the halls to find a hiding place, finding Jane Foster talking one of the women from inside her room.

Jane: (Is heard from across the hall) Do you, um... Do you any, pants?

Asgardian Woman: Pants?

Jane: (Felt too awkward mentioning it) Never mind, these will be fine, thank you!

Thor: (Sees Jane from his position) That's Jane.

Rocket: (Looks around) Alright. (Hops off from the large rock) Here's a deal, Tubby. (Turns to Thor as he held a device in his hand) You're gonna charm her, and I'm gonna poke her with this thing and extract the Reality Stone and get goin' lickety-split.

Thor: (Sniffs as he held a finger up) I'll be right back, okay? (Starts walking off) There's this uh, the wine cellar! It's just down here, my Father used to have this huge barrel of Yeconian Ale. I'll see if the cellar-!

Rocket: (Sees Thor leaving) Hey, hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?!

Before the conversation could go on, a large thud was heard throughout the hall, prompting the Time Travelers to hide as a door was shut. From his spot, Thor peaked his head through to see his own Mother, alive and well, guiding a group of women down the hall to give instruction of unspecified detail as the Son of Odin got out of his hiding spot and watched her walk away with the women with feelings of burden and guilt welling up inside for the first time in a long time.

Rocket: (Climbed up a stone, looking at Frigga) Who's the Fancy Broad?

Thor: (Observed his Mother) It's my Mother... (Feels guilty as he shook his head) I can't do this. (Turns to Rocket) I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea!

Rocket: (Signaled his hand backward) Come here.

Thor: (Has trouble breathing) No, no, I'm having, I'm having... I'm having a panic attack!

Rocket: Come here.

Thor: Frigga.

Rocket: Right here.

Thor: This was a ba-! (Suddenly gets slapped in the face)

Rocket: (Slapped Thor straight in the face as he looked at the God of Thunder) You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doin' here? I lost the only family I ever had! Quill, Groot, Drax, the Chick with the Antenna, all gone! Now I get you miss your Mom, but she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. And you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs out of your beard, be sure to talk to pretty pants, and when she's not lookin', suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?

Thor: (Gets very emotional as he sighed) Okay.

Rocket: (Sees Thor crying) Are you crying?

Thor: (Shook his head) No. (Starts crying) Yes! I feel like I'm losing it!

Rocket: Get it together! You can do this! You can do this! (Sees Thor calming down) Alright?

Thor: (Starts to be determined) Yes I can!

Rocket: Good. (Hops off the rock)

Thor: (Talks to himself) Ah, I can do this! I can do this! (Breathes) I can't do this! (Turns around and leaves)

Rocket: (Walks down the hall) Alright, Heartbreaker, she's alone. This is our shot. (Turns around) Thor? (Sees Thor missing) Thor! Ugh!

* * *

**Morag, 2014**

The Planet Morag had its usual weather storm and vast oceans that happened around the globe as the Benatar's Space Pod was released into the surface, the team consisting of Black Panther, Falcon, Nebula, and Hawkeye/Ronin had some small encounter with the Planet's native Orloni.

Ronin: (Kicks the little Alien rodent away from him) Get off, you little Shit!

Falcon: (Turns to Clint) What's wrong? Scared of a few mice?

Ronin: Very funny! Can we hurry it up?

Black Panther: We need to finish this as soon as possible.

Falcon: You know, that's really helpful coming from you guys!

Nebula: (Gets out of the Benatar) Ship's all yours.

T'Challa: (Took his mask off as he greeted Wilson) Good luck, Sam.

Falcon: (Shook hands with the King) Take care, your Highness.

Ronin: (Turns to Falcon) Hey.

Falcon: (Turns to Ronin) Hey, you got this.

Ronin: (Nods) I'll see you back.

Falcon: (Turns to the two as they went inside the Benatar) Watch each other's back, alright?

They understood and headed inside the ship as Nebula stood next to the Falcon and watched the Benatar leave Morag.

Falcon: (Watches the ship leave) They know where they're goin', right?

Nebula: (Sees the Benatar jumping to the skies) Coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out.

Once the Benatar escaped the Planet's Orbit, the ship flown to its' destination as the Wakandan King and the Sharpshooter sat and enjoyed each other's company for the time being.

Ronin: (Turns to the King) How far do you think we're away from Berlin?

T'Challa: (Watches as the ship goes through interstellar travel) We're very long way from Berlin!

Team Vormir headed their way to their destination while Team Morag remained on the Planet where they arrived on.

Sam: (Takes his Goggles off as he turned to Nebula) Alright, so our plan is to stick around and wait for this Quill dude to show up to lead us to the Power Stone, is that it?

Nebula: (Looks at Wilson) Let's take cover. (Turns around) We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the Stones.

Sam: Wait, hold on! Who else is out there looking for the Stones?

Nebula: (Turns around) ...My Father... My Sister... And me.

Sam: You? Where are you right now?

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe, an unfortunate Planet became victim to Thanos's bloody path to balance and order as half the world's population was being cleansed.

On that same Planet, Nebula from 2014 was seen fighting alongside her Father's forces in the mass genocidal bloodshed taking place as she fought a soldier in hand to hand combat, using her Electric Batons to defeat her opponent. Then she encountered another as the soldier attempted to take her out, only for the Cybernetic Assassin to gain the upper hand and stab him right through his skull, inadvertently dropping his grenade in the process.

Seeing her mistake too late, the weapon detonated, causing her to fly back into the air and drop to the floor right next to a power generator. There, she was seen crawling away, cornered by a soldier that was about to open fire when he got attacked by an unknown assailant and was kicked into the generator, getting burned alive from within. Nebula's savior turned out to be her Sister, Gamora of that same year as Nebula growled in distaste, having been rescued in battle like some weak damsel in distress.

Gamora: (Walks next to Nebula looking at the power generator) You're welcome.

Nebula: (Looked out into the distance) I didn't ask for your help!

Gamora: (Turns to Nebula) And yet, you always need it. (Extends her hand)

Nebula: (Sees her offering a hand) Hehehe. (Slaps it away, angry)

Gamora: (Sees Nebula being frustrated as she looked around) Get up, Father wants us back on the ship.

Nebula: Why?

Gamora: He's found an Infinity Stone...


	9. Memory Lane Part 2

Chapter 9: Memory Lane Part 2

* * *

Onboard the Sanctuary II, the planet below was still in the process of getting "Cleansed" while Gamora and Nebula looked over a hologram of Morag.

Nebula: (Is seen on the Sanctuary II) Where?

Gamora: (Walks around the projection) Father says he's found the Power Stone. On a Planet called Morag.

Nebula: (Looks at Morag's hologram) Father's plan is finally in motion.

Gamora: (Turns to Nebula) One Stone in Six, Nebula.

Nebula: (Turns to Gamora) It's a start. If he gets all of them, do you realize what will happen?

Before she could answer, someone teleported inside the ship, making the two Sisters turn to see their Father onboard wielding Armor and a Double-Bladed Sword after returning from battle.

Thanos: (Walks to Gamora and Nebula) Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship.

Gamora: (Turns to Thanos with her hands folded behind her back) He won't like that.

Thanos: His alternative is death. (Wipes the blood off his weapon with a towel) Ronan's obsession... (Threw the towel away) Clouds his judgment.

Nebula: (Walked past Gamora, showing Thanos unwanted attention as she bowed before him) We will not fail you, Father.

Thanos: (Looks at Nebula) I know you won't.

Nebula: (Looks up at his Father) I swear. (Gets up on her feet) I will make you proud... (Her left Cybernetic Eye starts to malfunction) AHH!

She stumbled back in pain, her hand on her head trying to contain the pain that just appeared out of thin air as she fell down, Gamora tried to help her when her Sister released a holographic recording. It was a man wearing some kind of Jetpack as well as Red Goggles around his head as everyone in the room saw him speaking to someone.

Sam: (Was seen in the recording) **_Alright, so our plan is to stick around and wait for this Quill dude to show up to lead us to the Power Stone, is that it?_**

2023 Nebula: (Is heard in the recording) _**Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the Stones.**_

2014 Nebula: (Bangs her head to make the message stop) UGH!

Gamora: (Looks at Nebula) Who was that?

Nebula: (Her head is in tremendous pain as she held it) I don't know! My head is splitting! I don't know!

Gamora: (Thinks about it, turning to Thanos) Her Synaptic Drive was probably damaged in battle.

Thanos: Shh... (Walks over to Nebula, moving his Blade on Nebula's chin to make her look up at him) Bring her to my ship.

* * *

Back in 2012, Spider-Man was seen hanging on top of the Chrysler Building overlooking Stark Tower as the Avengers of that time stood over a Defeated Loki.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the team through advanced thermal vision) Alright, I think you guys are finishing up now!

Black Widow: (Is heard on comms) Got it! I'm approaching my position! Take your cue, Parker!

Spider-Man: (Breaths in and out) And away we go!

Spidey jumped off and swung himself over to the Tower, landing inside the Penthouse as he quickly took his Suit off to be in civilian clothing as he looked at the OG Avengers standing over Loki, laying before them as they just saved the day.

Loki: (Looks at the team) If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now.

Tony: (Turns away) Alright, I'll stand around and posing as a storm later.

Peter: (Sees Tony talking to his group from his spot) Iron Man... He's alive.

Tony: (Turns to walk away) By the way, feel free to clean up.

Black Widow: (Hears Peter mentioning Tony) Peter, that Tony doesn't know you yet.

Peter: I know, it's just... It's been a long time since I've seen him... A lot of things happened since he died, and... And I don't think he even knew about his Daughter.

Wasp: (Is seen flying next to Parker) Well, he can still get that chance! But we need the Stones for that.

Peter: I understand. (Turns to see Widow of 2012) Question is, how do we get past them? Not to mention Widow who could fight like a hard ass!

Black Widow: (Walks around with Loki's Scepter) Who gets the uh, Magic Wand?

Steve: Strike Team's coming to secure it.

Peter: (Feels something tingling as he noticed his arm hair standing up) Oh crap...

Wasp: What's wrong?

Peter: Someone's coming.

Suddenly, an elevator door was opened, revealing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but among them was Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins, and Jasper Sitwell, all of whom are secretly agents of Hydra as they walked by to come for the Tesseract.

Sitwell: (Walks to the team, his eyes set on the Scepter) If I may take that off your hands.

Black Widow: By all means. (Turns to give Loki's Scepter to Sitwell) Careful with that thing.

Hawkeye: (Turns to Sitwell) Unless you want your mind erased, and not in a fun way.

Rumlow: Yeah, we promise to be careful.

Peter: (Is seen crawling on the ceiling as he sees where the Stones are going) Okay, Nat, some guys just came in, and you just gave the Staff to some agent wearing glasses.

Black Widow: That agent wearing glasses is an agent of Hydra.

Peter: Hydra?! Seriously, all these guys are Hydra?

Wasp: (Looks at the Hydra agents taking the Tesseract) According to what I researched, every one of them is pretending to be S.H.I.E.L.D. while working with Hydra at this moment in Time.

Peter: Yeah, but how could everyone not know?! Like, can't you see they're all bad guys just by looking at them?!

Steve: (Is seen walking away talking to someone on Comms) On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.

Loki: (Shapeshifts into Rogers, imitating him) On my way down to coordinate search and rescue! (Shapeshifts back into his original self as he turned to his Brother) I mean honestly, how do you think you'll be-?

Thor: (Straps a gag into his naughty Brother's mouth) Shut, up.

Peter: (Sees the Tesseract getting put inside of a briefcase) Alright, Wasp, there's our Stone! You ready?

Wasp: I got this, you just make sure to keep up!

Wasp flew her way on top of Stark as he typed in the code to close the briefcase while Parker went on to jump out of the window, but not before touching his chest to bring his Suit back into form as Spider-Man Web-Slinged around the Future Avengers Tower while Tony and the gang stepped inside of their elevator when Hulk tried to come in.

Thor: (Sees Hulk trying to join them) WHOA! (Raised his hand up) Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tony: (Looks at Hulk) What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached.

Thor: Take the stairs.

Tony: Yes!

Hulk: (Gets angry) Rrrrr.

Tony: (Sees Hulk getting angry) Stop, stop!

Hulk: (Slams his fist into the elevator door) RAAAAAGH! (Turns around, grumbling) Take the stairs, hate the stairs! Ugh!

Spider-Man: (Swings around the Tower, seeing the Scepter's location) Alright, I see the Scepter just passing the 80th floor!

Black Widow: (Is seen taking the elevator) On it.

Spider-Man: You sure you can handle this without spoiling the whole, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been Compromised" two years too soon?

Black Widow: I'll figure something out, you just head to the lobby.

Spider-Man: Okay, I'll see you there!

Sitwell: (Is seen with the Tesseract while talking on the phone) Evidence secure. We're en route to Doctor List. (Walks around a bit) No, no hinges at all, Mr. Secretary.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, as the doors reveal Black Widow right outside as she moved to join them inside their lift, taking them internally surprised by her appearance.

Sitwell: (Sees Widow joining them inside) Romanoff? I thought you were with Barton.

Black Widow: (Selects the floor she wanted to go to) Change in plans. (Remains calm while surrounded by the bad guys)

Rumlow: (Turns to Widow) Hey, Widow.

Black Widow: (Sees Rumlow inside) Rumlow. (Looks around, noticing Rollins touching his holster while keeping her composure) I just got a call from Director Fury, I'll be running point on the mission.

Sitwell: (Turns to Romanoff) Ma'am, I don't understand.

Black Widow: (Looks around at everyone staring at her, before turning to Jasper) We got word that someone may try an attempt to take the Scepter off our hands.

Rumlow: Sorry, Nat. (Turns to her) We can't give ya the Scepter.

Sitwell: I'm gonna have to call the Director about this.

Black Widow: Not necessary, don't worry... (Turns to whisper in Sitwell's ear) _Hail Hydra. _

Everyone inside was then taken back by what she just said as they processed the words in their minds. Then when the doors opened, Widow was seen carrying the Scepter in her hands while walking away from Hydra without a single scratch on her.

Black Widow: (Grins as she walked away) _Pridurok. _

As she walked away, poor Hulk of 2012 was still walking down the stairs, getting angry over the fact that he didn't get the ride the elevator with his friends.

Hulk: (Growls as he looked down below) SO MANY STAIRS!

Speaking of Hulk's friends, Tony and Thor were seen walking out of their elevator while escorting Loki out of the building when they walked past Peter Parker sitting by while he observed them escorting Loki out of the premises.

Peter: (Sees Tony and Thor walking away with the Space Stone) Okay, Underoos to Tinkerbelle. Do you copy?

Wasp: Yeah, I'm almost there. (Under Tony's shirt) It smells like Axe Body Spray in there.

Peter: I don't even want to know how you know that. Just hurry up, we're on a time limit. Pun non-intended.

Wasp: I'm going in. (Inside Tony's Arc Reactor) Are we sure it's a good idea?

Peter: No, but I don't think that telling the Avengers, who just stopped an Alien Invasion, that we are from the Future and need the Stone that's inside the very thing that caused them so much trouble is a better one.

Wasp: Yeah, that is a good point. I just really don't want to be the person to kill Iron Man.

Peter: Please don't.

As Tony and Thor attempted to leave, they were stopped by Alexander Pierce, who's also in league with Hydra as he attempted to take the Stone and Loki away from them.

Pierce: (Sees Stark and Thor attempting to leave) May I ask where you're going?

Thor: (Sees Pierce) To Lunch, and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?

Tony: Alexander Pierce. (Turns to Thor) He's the man that put a lot of folks behind Nick Fury.

Pierce: Indeed I am. Now I'm gonna have to ask you turn that prisoner over to me.

Thor: Uh, Loki will answer his crimes to Odin. Rest assured he'll be tried on Asgard.

Pierce: No, he'll be tried here on Earth, Odin can have what's left. (Turns to Stark) Now, I'm gonna need that briefcase.

Peter: (Sees the argument intensifying) Alright, things are getting a little heated over here, did you find the pin?

Wasp: (Sees it) Just did.

Pierce: I need the case.

Tony: (Continues to speak with Pierce) Now, I'm not gonna argue on who's got the higher authority here. I know you got a lotta pull, I'm just saying jurisdiction-!

Pierce: (Starts getting impatient) Okay, then give me the case. (Grabs Stark's wrist)

Tony: (Sees Pierce trying to snatch it away) Hey!

Peter: (Sees things getting dicey) Alright, Tooth Fairy, now's the time to pull the loose tooth out!

Wasp: (Starts pulling the pin) Here goes! (Pulls it out)

Tony: (Feels something wrong with his heart as he goes into Cardiac Arrest) Ahhh! (Drops the briefcase)

Pierce: (Sees Tony gasping for air) Stark?

Thor: (He and everyone else starts to gather around Tony) Stark!

Pierce: He's convulsing, get him some air! (Looks around) Medic!

Peter: Uh, yeah! Medic! I think he needs some help over here!

Thor: Speak to me! Stark, do your Chest Machine-?

Wasp: (Flies out of Tony to kick the briefcase away from the crowd) Underoos, 3 o'clock!

The briefcase containing the Tesseract is kicked across the hall, leaving everyone, but one unaware of the scene as Loki saw it being kicked to some scrawny kid wearing a business suit, being confused by what's going on as he looked at Stark and Thor.

Peter: (Picks up the briefcase) Got it! Okay, before we leave, meet me at this restaurant called Mick's! It's this place that has the best french fries in the whole-!

Suddenly, the Hulk burst out of the door Parker was about to come in as he roared, taking bystanders by surprise as Peter dropped the briefcase containing the Tesseract, which fell out of the briefcase and slid right next to the God of Mischief's boot.

Hulk: (Roars as he scared a few folks) NO STAIRS!

While Hulk slammed his fist into a wall, Loki saw his chance to escape by picking up the Tesseract into his hands, teleporting away from the heroes as everyone was preoccupied with Stark's Cardiac Arrest.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Knelt as Stark laid on the ground) Come on, come on! Stark, stay with us!

Thor: (Gets nervous as he put his Hammer on Tony's chest) Let me try something, I have no idea if it's gonna work! (Used Mjolnir to zap Stark's Arc Reactor)

Tony: (Breathes as he was back to normal) Ahh!

Thor: (Smiles in delight) YES!

Tony: (Looks at Thor) Boy, that worked a treat. Hey man, that was so crazy!

Thor: I had no idea that was gonna work!

Tony: (Tilt his head) The case?

Thor: The case, it's uh... (Turns around, seeing the Tesseract and Loki missing) Where's the case? (Looks around) Where's Loki?! LOKI!

Wasp: (Lands on top of Parker's chest as they saw the end of that result) That wasn't supposed to happen.

Peter: (Looks at Wasp standing on his chest) Oh man, Nat's gonna kill us!

Speaking of Nat, she's out carrying the Scepter in her hand when she heard news of Loki escaping.

Black Widow: (Hears chatter going around the building) Guys, what's going on? Tell me you have the Cube. (Looks around, before making her stop diverting her eyes onto a familiar face) Oh, you've gotta be shitting with me.

2012 Black Widow: (Sees herself with the Scepter as she spoke through her headset) I've got eyes on Loki, 14th floor.

2023 Black Widow: (Stares at her Younger Self) I'm not Loki. (Puts down the briefcase containing the Scepter) And I don't have time for this!

Without anything else to say, the two started to fight each other. The Past shooting Electric Blasts at the Future, who countered with Escrima Sticks as she attempted to disarm the Younger, only to counter back the Older by delivering a kick to the stomach, and a kick on the chest to bounce her back across the floor as the Older laid on the floor, groaning.

2012 Black Widow: (Observes her Future Self) You don't fight like Loki.

2023 Black Widow: (Gets up) That's because I'm not him!

Future Widow then started to combat Past Widow when using hand to hand combat. The two fought fiercely, never holding back as they kicked the briefcase away to drop on the floor, releasing the Scepter out of its' confine. Sliding one foot down, the Past took Future with her down to the bottom of the building as they hit various stairs and glass ceilings to decrease their momentum, landing on the floor as they laid there until the Younger got up on her feet wondering how the hell her opponent could fight as well as she could.

2012 Black Widow: (Panted as she looked at herself) Who are you?

2023 Black Widow: (Looks at herself, while taking close tabs on the Scepter) I'm you.

2012 Black Widow: Bullshit, tell me something I don't already know!

Without wasting further time, Future Widow moved to pick up the Scepter, only to have been countered once again by her Past Self as she kicked the weapon to the floor and caught her opponent in a neck hold. Both of them rolling back and forth, trying to get fight each other when the Past seemed victorious as she held her own against herself, literally.

2023 Black Widow: (Choked as she was about to fall unconscious) S.H.I.E.L.D... Is... Compromised! (Continues to choke until she was released, gasping for air) Ahhh!

2012 Black Widow: (Watched her cough a little) What do you mean? (Gets hit in the face) AGH!

Before she could fight again, Widow of 2023 took the Scepter and used it to insert the Blade into Widow of 2012, knocking her out whilst erasing any memory of what occurred as she fell to the floor.

2023 Black Widow: (Panted as she got off the floor, carrying the Scepter in her hand as she looked at herself) ...I do fight like a hard ass.

As she proceeded to leave, Hulk from the year 2023 was lying on a chair with a hat on his face while Bruce's Astral form spoke with the Ancient One, who he told her everything that's happened and why he needs the Time Stone.

Bruce: (Spoke with the Ancient One while walking with her) Please, please!

Ancient One: I'm sorry, but I can't help you, Bruce. (Walks around the roof) If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I am dooming my own.

Bruce: (Continues to follow her) With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that!

She stared at the doctor for a moment before summoning an Orange line shot directly across the city, showing images of the Infinity Stones between her and Banner as she began an explanation of her own.

Ancient One: (Turns to Bruce) The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of Time. (Takes out the Time Stone) Take one of the Stones. (Shows a darker lining after the Stone was taken out) And that Stone splits. Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one, not so much. In this new branch reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our World will be overrun. Millions will suffer. So tell me, doctor... Can your science prevent all that?

Bruce: (Contemplates what she said, before turning to her) No, but we can erase it! Because once we're done with the Stones, we can return each one to its' own timeline at the moment it was taken! (Grabbed the Infinity Stone from the path the Ancient One threw at) So, chronologically... In that reality... (Puts the Stone back into its' place) It never left.

Ancient One: (Thinks about Bruce's thesis, turning around) Yes, but you're leaving out the most important part... (Turns around and leaned herself against the wall) In order to return the Stones, you would have to survive.

Bruce: (Walks to her) We will, I will! I promise.

Ancient One: I can't risk this reality on a promise. It's the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone.

Bruce: Then why the hell did Strange give it away?

Ancient One: (Gets confused by that sentence) What did you say?

Bruce: Strange, he gave it away! He gave it to Thanos!

Ancient One: Willingly?

Bruce: Yes!

Ancient One: ...Why?

Bruce: I have no idea! Maybe he made a mistake!

Ancient One: (Thinks about it more clearly, walking a step closer to Bruce, staring at him) ...Or I did...

She moved her hand upward, and with a flick, Hulk's body flew out of its' spot and into Banner's Astral Projection, making them one and the same once more as he physically stood where he is at right now. Then without hesitation, she unlocked the Orb of Agamotto to reveal the Time Stone, taking it out to willingly give it over to the Green Avenger.

Ancient One: (Looks at the Hulk as she held the Stone up in the air) Strange was meant to be the best of us.

Hulk: (Looks at the Stone) So he must have done it for a reason...

Ancient One: I fear you might be right... (Hands it over, putting it on his Green palm)

Hulk: (Feels the Stone in his hand) Thank you...

Ancient One: (Took Bruce by the hand as she drew it to her) I'm counting on you, Bruce... We all are...

As he stood on the roof, Stark was seen outside of his Tower while everyone else looks for Loki and the Tesseract, all except for two certain Time Travelers, who seem in a hurry to leave.

Wasp: (Hovered above Parker) We need to find Widow, figure out another way to get the Space Stone.

Peter: (Looks at Tony) Uh, yeah, we do... (Turns to walk over to a corner)

Wasp: (Sees Peter going too close to Stark) Wait, what are you doing?

Peter: Just give me a sec.

Wasp: Peter-!

Peter: (Hides next to a corner without Stark seeing) Hey... Uh, how's the chest?

Wasp: God dammit, seriously?!

Tony: (Groaned as he touched his chest) Other than having a Cardiac Arrest and getting out of a hole in the air, I'm feeling peachy. Could use a nice Shawarma stakeout afterwards.

Peter: Shawarma?

Tony: Yeah, Shawarma. It's this Middle Eastern Dish, something to try out every once in a while.

Peter: Okay, cool... But uh, if you wanna branch out, why don't you try Delmar's Deli-Grocery sometime?

Tony: I'm sorry, Delmar?

Peter: Yeah! That place has the best sandwiches in Queens, I guarantee you'll like it!

Tony: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what's your name?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) My name, it's uh... Ben, Ben Reilly.

Tony: Ben Reilly, nice name... (Nodded) Tell you what, Reilly... If we meet again sometime in the near future, how about you show me where it is, and I'll get us both some sandwiches, all on me?

Peter: (Smiles) Sounds pretty great!

Tony: Great, now uh, I gotta go. (Stands up) A war criminal just escaped, and a Redhead had a beatdown so that Shawarma's not gonna eat by itself.

Tony then made his leave as Peter hid from the corner, happy to have spoken with his former mentor once again as Wasp flew over his head.

Wasp: (Flew next to Peter) You done yet?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm done now.

Wasp: Alright, good! Because I don't think we have enough time to grab that Sandwich you were talking about.

* * *

Back in the year 2014, Sanctuary II hovered near the world that they wreaked havoc and destruction as Thanos, Gamora, Nebula, and Ebony Maw of the Black Order were inside of a chamber that held the Blue Cyber Assassin in the air as "Dad" plugged the component coming out of the ceiling into the back of her head.

Thanos: (Looks at Nebula) Run Diagnostics. Show me her Memory File.

Ebony Maw: (Gets to the File, revealing more than one) Sire, the File appears intangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network, another Nebula.

Thanos: (Doesn't look convinced) Impossible...

Ebony Maw: This Duplicate carries a time stamp... (Turns to Thanos) From nine years into the Future.

Thanos: (Turns to look at his Nebula) ...Where is this other Nebula?

Ebony Maw: In our Solar System, on Morag.

Thanos: Can you access her?

Ebony Maw: Yes, the two are linked.

Thanos: Search the Duplicate's memories, for my Infinity Stones.

With just a few keystrokes, Nebula's Memory File was opened up, revealing a room full of people with a lot of different backgrounds as they spoke in the footage.

Hulk: (Is heard in the footage) **_And these Stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history._**

Natasha: _**Unfortunately, there's not a lot of moments where we can pick up the Stones without making unwanted attention.**_

Clint: _**So we'll need to pick our targets.**_

Thanos: (Watched the video being played) Freeze image.

Gamora: (The footage stops playing as she observed the people inside) Terrans...

Thanos: (Looks at a few people that he recognized with disgust) Avengers... Unruly wretches... (Noticed a reflection) Who's that reflection? Zoom in on that.

Gamora: (Sees the image being zoomed in for closer detail as she saw the figure) I don't understand... (Sees another Nebula, but this one had an Orange Paint on the side of her face as she looked at her Nebula) Two Nebulas...

Thanos: (Looks at the image) No, the same Nebula... From two different times. (Turns to Maw) Set course for Morag, and scan the Duplicate's memories. (Turns to the File) I want to see everything...

* * *

Back in 2013, Thor was stalking his Mom through the halls of the Asgardian Palace while she herself had guided the women to their destination when she stopped. She looked around, feeling something was off when she turned to the servants.

Frigga: (Turns to the servants) Ladies, I'll see you after. I'll see you after court.

The ladies did what they were told as Frigga was left alone to walk around the palace. When she was seemingly gone, Thor hid back into his spot when she suddenly appeared right behind him.

Frigga: (Appears behind Thor) What are you doing?

Thor: (Gets jump scared by Mom) AHHH!

Frigga: (Gets startled) AHH!

Thor: Oh! (Looks around, getting nervous)

Frigga: Oh my g-! (Points at her son) You're better off leaving the sneaking to your Brother.

Thor: Oh, I wasn't sneaking, I was going for a walk, and um-!

Frigga: (Noticed how hideous Thor's clothing was) What are you wearing?

Thor: (Looks at what he's wearing) Oh, I always wear this. It's one of my favorites. (Clears his throat) Ahem. (Feels his Mother's touch) Mmm...

Frigga: (Noticed Thor's Eye) What's wrong with your Eye?

Thor: Oh, my eye, that's just... Mmm, remember the uh, the Battle of Harlequin? When I got hit in the face with the uh, the broad sword? Heh...

Frigga: (Observes him a lot more, getting the hint) You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?

Thor: (Gets nervous while making a nervous, funny smile) Yes I am!

Frigga: The Future hasn't been kind to you, has it?

Thor: I didn't say I was from the Future!

Frigga: I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that.

Thor: (Breathes heavily as he looked at his Mother, getting very emotional right now) I am t-totally from the Future!

Frigga: Yes, you are, honey.

Thor: I really need to talk to you.

Frigga: (Nodded) We can talk.

Thor then gave her a hug as he let out all his feelings, feeling a lot more okay with being around Frigga while Jane Foster was in her Chambers waking up from her nap. Getting off from the couch, she stood up and started to explore the chamber while unbeknownst to her, Rocket peeked up from his hiding place and began to follow her, using the Device he intends to extract the Reality Stone with, and he sure as hell looked like he wasn't gonna wait around any longer...

* * *

**Note, thanks Fanaticguy1001 for pitching in the Peter and Wasp banter in the Stark Tower Lobby. **


	10. Memory Lane Part 3

Chapter 10: Memory Lane Part 3

* * *

Thor was taken to his Mother's room to talk about what happened to him, and the mistakes that he has made, and the horrors that were done because of those mistakes as he sat on her bed while she stood.

Thor: (Continues to explain) His hand was over there... His body over there, and uh... (Scoffs) What was the point? I was too late. I'm just standing there... Some idiot with an Axe.

Frigga: (Listens to what her Son says) Oh, you're no idiot. (Walks over to him) You're here, aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard.

Thor: Well, yes. (Drinks a little bit out of a bottle)

Frigga: Idiot, no... A failure? Absolutely.

Thor: Seems a little bit harsh.

Frigga: But you know what that makes you? (Sits next to her Son) Just like everyone else.

Thor: (Looks down at the floor) I'm not supposed to be just like everyone else, am I?

Frigga: (Rubs her Son's hair) Everyone fails at who they're supposed to be, Thor. A measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeeded being who they are...

Thor: (Looked at the floor, reflecting on her words before turning to his Mother) I really missed you, Mom.

The two placed their foreheads together in loving comfort, enjoying their time together while Rocket was seen running away from Asgardian Guards after he took the Reality Stone from Jane Foster.

Rocket: (Crawled away from the guards) Thor, I got it!

Asgardian Guard: (Chases after Rocket) Get that Rabbit!

Thor: (Is seen off the bed with his Mother as he turned to her) Mother, I need to tell you something.

Frigga: (Turns to Thor) No, Son, you don't. You're here to repair your Future, not mine.

Thor: But this is about your Future-!

Frigga: It's none of my business.

Rocket: (Busted into the room, finding Thor inside) Hi! (Sees Frigga) You must be Mom. (Shows the device the Reality Stone) I got the thing, come on, we gotta move.

Thor: (Turns to his Mother) I wish we had more time.

Frigga: No... (Placed her hands in Thor's) This was a gift. Now you go and be the man you're meant to be.

Thor: (Looks at her, memorizing every detail of her face) I love you, Mom.

Frigga: I love you.

The two then shared one last hug together, staying in the moment before he broke it off as he walked back to Rocket.

Frigga: (Looks at her Future Son) And eat a salad!

Rocket: (Works out the Quantum Realm Device) Come on, we gotta go! Three, two-!

Thor: No, wait! (Makes everyone stop what they're doing so he could lift his hand up, reaching for something in the air)

Rocket: (Looks puzzled at what Thor's action) What am I looking at?

Frigga: Oh, sometimes it takes a second.

Thor waited just a little while before Mjolnir showed up and landed right into his Worthy Hand, laughing in joy to see his Hammer once again while Rocket just looked at him.

Thor: (Sighs as he felt his Hammer's grip) I'm still worthy!

Rocket: (Just moves on with his business) Oh boy... (Works the device out)

Thor: (Has his Quantum Realm Suit put on as well as the Rabbit as he looked at his Mom one more time) Bye, Mom.

With that said, the Time Travelers disappeared from the room as they went back to where and when they came from, leaving Frigga to her inevitable fate at hand.

* * *

Back in 2014, Come and Get Your Love by Redbone was played in the background, with Peter Quill, AKA Star Lord, as seen in Morag, listening to the song dancing his way over to the Power Stone's location as he used an Orloni as a microphone, slid down across the wet ground, and continued his private singing and dancing performance while Falcon and Nebula watched how much he's making a big fool out of himself.

Quill: (Is seen dancing and singing around the temple while being spied on) Come and get your loooove! Come and get your love! Oh yeah, yeaaaaah!

Falcon: (Looks at Peter Quill dancing and singing as he turned to Nebula unimpressed) So he's an idiot?

Nebula: (Looks down at the ground) Yeah.

Quill continued his lonely performance when he got knocked out by Falcon, who used his Wing to put him down as he fell to the ground. Once the deed was done, Nebula searched Quill's things to find an object the shape of a stick.

Falcon: (Sees Nebula holding on to something) What's that supposed to be?

Nebula: (Looks at the item in her hand) A Tool of a Thief.

She then used the Tool to unlock the door containing the Power Stone within as she and Falcon power a flashlight, seeing the Stone being contained inside of the Orb hidden behind a force field

Falcon: (Stops Nebula from going in) Hey, what are you doing?! Don't you know this is the part where the Spikes come out and Snakes crawl all over the place!

Nebula: (Looks at Falcon weirdly) What are you talking about?

Falcon: When you go on this quest become Raiders of the Lost Infinity Stone, there's gonna be a bunch of booby traps-! (Sees Nebula ignoring him as she walked ahead) Okay, fine, go ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you.

Nebula moved towards the Stone, seeing the force field blocking her way as she used her robotic arm to reach the Orb while Sam watched her do it as the heat building in her hand intensified while she pulled it out of the field. Once it was done, her hand was smoking hot and the shape of a skeleton as she handed the Orb over to Falcon.

Nebula: (Blows on her hand a couple of times to let the heat go away before turning Falcon, looking at her in pity) ...I wasn't always like this.

Falcon: (Nodded) Me neither. (Gets her attention) But hey, I guess we deal with what we've got, right?

Nebula: (Nodded once) Mmm...

Falcon: (Starts showing his hand where the ticket back home was inside a push of a button) Let's Sync up! (Has his and her Quantum Realm Suits ready as they prepared for the trip back home) Three, two, one.

Falcon pressed the button, sending him back to 2023 while Nebula remained, frozen suddenly as her Synaptics started to malfunction, making her fall to the ground as the 2014 version of her was being used to gain access to her Future Self's Memory File as Thanos learned everything he needed to know.

Bruce: (Is heard in the recording as they confronted Future Thanos) _**YOU'VE MURDERED TRILLIONS! **_

2018 Thanos: (Is also seen in the footage as his face was scarred) **_You should be grateful. _**

Spider-Man: _**Grateful? GRATEFUL?! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME-! **_

Black Panther: **_Where are the Stones? _**

2018 Thanos: _**Gone, reduced to atoms. **_

Falcon: **_Bullshit, you used them two days ago!_**

2018 Thanos: **_I used the Stones to destroy the Stones. It nearly killed me, but the work is done. It always will be. I am... Inevitable._**

Gamora: (Looks at the image of Thanos) What did you do to them?

2014 Thanos: (Looks at the frozen image) Nothing... Yet. (Walks a few steps) They're not trying to stop something, I'm going to do in our Time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs.

Gamora: The Stones...

2014 Thanos: (Turns to Gamora) I've found them all. (Walks to her) I won... (Slowly rubbed her hair) Tipped the Cosmic scales to balance...

With nothing else to say, the Zehobereian warrior assassin only bowed before his presence as any thought of resistance vanished in an instant.

Ebony Maw: (Looks at Thanos) This is your Future.

2014 Thanos: It's my Destiny.

2018 Nebula: (Footage resumed as she was heard speaking) _**My Father is many things...**_ (Gets her Sister's attention) _**A**__** liar is not one of them. **_

2018 Thanos: _**Ah... Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I've treated you too harshly. **_

With a sudden surprise, Thanos was seen having his head cut off, taking Gamora out of her stance as she stood up, seeing her Father's Death unfold with her very eyes as everyone else processed what happened.

Thanos: (Seeing his Fate unfold in front of him) Then that is Destiny fulfilled.

Ebony Maw: (Looks at Nebula) Sire... Your Daughter... (Uses his Telekinesis to choke Nebula with a Metallic Rope)

Nebula: (Gets choked by Ebony Maw) No!

Ebony Maw: Is a traitor.

Nebula: (Looks at her Father pleadingly) That's not me! It's not, I could never! I would never betray you! (Shook her head in panic as Thanos walked towards her)

Thanos: (Looks at Nebula as he took the rope off her neck, and then holding her face with his hand) I know... And you'll have the chance to prove it...

With that, the connection ended, freeing Nebula of 2023 from her frozen trance as she realized what just happened, and what will happen now.

Nebula: (Laid on the ground) ...No... He knows...

Without question, she got up and ran straight for the Jumpship, hoping to warn Team Vormir of the news as she tried calling them.

Nebula: (Gets out a communicator as she tried to call Team Vormir) Barton! Barton, come in! T'Challa! Come in, we have a problem! (Grows frustrated) Come in, we have a problem! Thanos knows! Thanos-!

Before she could get the chance to come through, she heard something rumbling from above. She looked up from the Jumpship to see Sanctuary II in the sky, hovering above her as it caught her in its' Tractor Beam, leaving Nebula trapped as things were about to get a lot worse from that point on...

* * *

Back in 2012, Romanoff was seen getting off of a fire escape to regroup with her team, being at the same spot that they appeared in as she looked for them until she spotted Hope and Parker sitting in an abandoned car together.

Peter: (Sees Romanoff finding them) Hey, Houston, we have a problem.

Hope: That we do.

So after further explanation, the three talked about what they were going to do next now that the Tesseract is missing.

Natasha: (Looks at the two) So what happens now? What do we do?

Peter: I don't know, but I just got hit in the head by the Hulk.

Hope: Yeah, what exactly happened to your Peter Tingle back there?

Peter: Oh please, don't call it that!

Hope: I'm sorry, but don't have this sixth sense inside your body?

Peter: It's difficult to explain, my Senses vary from imminent danger to very, very imminent danger, they thought it was our Hulk from our Time!

Natasha: Listen, we need to figure out what our next objective is because right now, we need to find Loki and get the Tesseract.

Hope: And then what? How do we get home?

Natasha: We do Whatever It Takes.

Hope: I don't think you understand, we have very limited Pym Particles, we use our last batch, that's it! We're not coming back!

Natasha: Well, if we don't try something, billions will stay dead, and there's nothing we can do!

Peter: Okay, so is there a way to like, get the Stone and get another batch of Pym Particles?

Natasha: Where though?

Peter: I don't know, but you're right about something-!

Hope: (Thinks about her Father, until she thought one place he would talk about) Oh my god, I think I got just the thing!

Peter: (Turns to Hope) Wait, you do?

Hope: (Gives Peter the Scepter) Peter, take the Tesseract back, we'll meet you back!

Peter: (Gets the Scepter) Wait, I'm so confused-!

Hope: (Turns to Nat) Listen to me, my Father worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. long before I was born! There was one place that he would go to work before Washington D.C, and if we're extremely lucky, we might get both Particles and the Stone! And I think you know what I'm talking about.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, where are we going right now?

Natasha: (Looks at Hope) It could be a long shot...

Hope: Well, we do Whatever It Takes, right?

Natasha: (Looks at Hope, nodding) New Jersey then.

Peter: Jersey? What's in Jersey?

Natasha: (Gets the device) Alright, how do I change-?

Hope: Follow along with me! 04.

Natasha: (Types in coordinates) 04.

Hope: 07.

Natasha: 07.

Peter: Guys?

Hope: And then 1970.

Peter: Guys! (Gets their attention) Hey, what happens if it doesn't work? What then? You wouldn't be coming back!

Natasha: (Nodded at the concern) You just leave that to us. Now get that Scepter back to base! (Turns to Hope) Ready?

Hope: (Nodded) Ready.

And then, they pressed the button and then they were gone, leaving Spider-Man alone with the Scepter as he looked at the weapon in his hand.

* * *

**New Jersey, 1970**

In the plain sunny fields of New Jersey, Hey Lawdy Mama by Steppenwolf was played in the background while there was a White Muscle car speeding down the road as two occupants enjoyed the ride, as proven given one of them stuck two fingers out when they passed through a U.S. Army Base, turning their attention the military.

Stan Lee: (Is seen driving with his Wife, Joan as he talked to the soldier) Hey, man! Make love, not war!

Joan: Yeah!

Stan laughed while driving past Camp Lehigh Army Base, the Birthplace of Captain America as it was called while Natasha and Hope infiltrated the compound, disguising themselves as government agents in the '70s while looking around.

Hope: (Looks around while wearing a skirt) Alright, so this was where Cap was born?

Natasha: (Walks with Hope while also wearing a Skirt) No, the idea of him was.

Hope: (Looks around) Alright, well if you were a super spy agent in the '70s, would you have any idea all the top-secret items would be hidden?

Natasha: (Looks at something) In plain sight.

They turned their attention to E47 Bunker, noticing two men coming inside as they tried to look less conspicuous, which they were doing a terrible job at doing so.

Natasha: (Looks at the bunker) That Bunker... It has an elevator, we can go down to see if the Stone and the Particles are there.

Hope: How could you possibly know that?

Natasha: Because I've been here before.

They headed inside the elevator taking them inside the base as they took the ride along with another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who noticed the two new women inside as they both took their floors.

Natasha: (The elevator stops) This is my stop.

Hope: Have what you need?

Natasha: Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your things. (Gets off) I'll see you later.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Sees Romanoff getting off, turning to Van Dyne) You new here?

Hope: (Nodded) You could say that... My Father works here.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: Mmm...

While Hope went to her objective, Natasha went down to the basement to find the Tesseract, using her Future tech to track for Infinity Stone heat signatures. When she stopped at the large container, she knew she hit the jackpot as she used Wasp's Stingers to cut through the locks. Once she was finished, she opened the door, finding the Tesseract inside as it sat waiting to be claimed.

Natasha: (Sees the Cube sitting inside) Back in the game.

She took it out of the box and put it inside her briefcase when Howard Stark appeared out of thin air.

Howard: (Looks around) Arnim, are you in there? Arnim? (Hears the briefcase closing, turning around to see Romanoff)

Natasha: (Sees Tony's Father in the flesh, keeping composure) Hi.

Howard: (Sees her) Hello, miss. (Walks to her) I'm looking for Doctor Zola, have you seen him?

Natasha: (Shook her head) Haven't seen him down here.

Howard: (Looks at her closely) Are you new here?

Natasha: (Pauses) ...Not exactly.

Howard: Oh, I'm sorry. I must have not seen you around, Miss..?

Natasha: ...Barton... Laura Barton.

Howard: Well, that's a nice name, Barton. (Extends his hand) I'm Howard Stark.

Natasha: (Accepts the handshake) Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.

Howard: Well, what do you do around here?

Natasha: I... Work with the agency.

Howard: Really?

Natasha: Yes, but today, I'm here on a brief on-site assignment.

Howard: On whose orders?

Natasha: ...Carter's.

Howard: Carter? Alright, well, I have no reason to ask questions then. (Turns around) Good luck on your assignment, Miss Barton.

Natasha: (Nodded) Thank you.

With Stark gone, Natasha made her way to leave while somewhere inside a lab, there were ants placed inside a glass box while pictures and studies of ants were seen around the room as well as a metal Helmet that looked super cheesy due to having antennas stuck on the forehead as Hank Pym moved to intercept a call to his lab.

Hank: (Answers the call) Hello?

Hope: (Listened to her Father's voice) D-? (Pauses) Doctor Pym?

Hank: Yes?

Hope: This is... Doctor Henry Pym, right?

Hank: Yes, this is him. Who is this?

Hope: (Sighs) Sorry, I uh... I wanted just to say that your work with ants is... Pretty astonishing.

Hank: (Chuckles) That's funny, I don't really get a lot of appreciation for my work.

Hope: Well, maybe one day, people will take your work seriously.

Hank: Indeed they will, but I don't think you called just to tell me how much of a fan you are. Nor did you tell me your name.

Hope: Right! (Clears her throat) Uh, yeah, this is Captain Lang from... Shipping, we have a package for you.

Hank: A girl like you doesn't sound like she belongs in shipping, but please! Bring it right up.

Hope: About that, sir, we can't.

Hank: (Sips his coffee) I'm confused, I thought that was your job.

Hope: Well, it's just... I don't know how to describe it, but I think the box is glowing! And to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great.

Hank: (Looks troubled at hearing the news) They didn't open it, did they?

Hope: Uh, yeah, they did! You may wanna get down here.

Without a word, Pym slammed the phone and started to run down the hall in a hurry while his Future Daughter peeked out to see him run.

Hank: (Runs down the hall while not noticing Hope) Get out of my way!

Hope: (Sees him run) Sorry, Dad.

She turned to go inside her Father's lab to look around, searching the place until she turned around, seeing vials of Pym Particles stored inside a fridge as she determinedly walked over to grab four of them out of the compartment. Once her job was done, she headed into the hall for the elevator when she noticed the same S.H.I.E.L.D. agent from the elevator talking to some troops about a possible intruder in the base.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Talks to the men) There were two of them that looked fishy.

U.S. Marshal: Can you describe them?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: One of them was a Redhead while the other one had this hippie hairstyle-!

Hope: (Sees that her cover's blown) Shit. (Turns around, continues to walk the other direction) Dammit.

She looked around for an exit when she saw a nearby bathroom. Taking her chance, she went to the restroom as the men began their search for her.

Outside, Romanoff was seen walking out of the bunker as she looked around, waiting for Hope to come out when a fly flew into her face.

Wasp: (Flew into Nat's face) Hey, Nat.

Natasha: (Sees Wasp in the air right in front of her face) What are you doing?

Wasp: Improvising. I got the Particles, you?

Natasha: (Shows her the briefcase) I got what we came for. Let's go.

* * *

Back in 2014, onboard Sanctuary II, Nebula of the future was getting tortured by her Past Self after having her presence known to Thanos and the rest of his forces as the ship floats in the Green Gases of the Universe.

2023 Nebula: (Gets thrown to the floor) Ah!

2014 Nebula: (Sighs as she looked at her Future Self) You're weak.

2023 Nebula: (Turns to look at herself) I'm you! (Gets hit in the face) AGH!

After getting punched, Past Nebula noticed something her hand as she moved to snatch it away while Gamora took notice. Taking it in her hand, she gone ahead and walked over to take a good look while Gamora looked at her Nebula.

2023 Nebula: (Panted as she felt Gamora near her) You can stop this... (Gets her attention while she laid on the floor) You know you want to... Did you see what happens in the Future? You know Thanos finds the Soul Stone! But do you wanna know how he does that? (Her Past Self comes back) You wanna know what he does to _you_?

2014 Nebula: That's enough out of you! (Kicks her back to the floor)

2023 Nebula: (Gets kicked back to the ground) Ugh!

2014 Nebula: (Gets out an electrically charged knife, looking at herself as she pulled it on her) You are disgusting... (Moves the blade to where the Orange Plating is located) But that doesn't mean you are useless.

She pulled the plate out of her head and then found Pym Particle Vials contained inside as she pulled it out, looking at it for further examination. Afterward, she walked to her Father to hand deliver the Particles to him and then bowed before him as Nebula of 2014 now looked like that of her 2023 counterpart after donning the same Orange Plate she pulled off.

2014 Nebula: (Looks at her Father for approval) How do I look?

* * *

**Vormir, 2014**

Meanwhile, with Black Panther and Hawkeye/Ronin, they finally arrived at Vormir as they flew above the Planet, seeing it next to a solar eclipse while surrounded by pink clouds as they both looked at their intended location.

Ronin: (Looks at Vormir as he stood next to the King) I don't know about you, but if this were under different circumstances... This would be totally awesome.

Once they landed on the Planet's Surface, they walked together on the sands of the dark world towards a mountain that had a Shrine on the very top as they continued their way to find the Soul Stone. Upon climbing the mountain, they felt tired after making a long journey up as snow fell from the sky.

Black Panther: (Looks up at the Shrine) We're almost there. The Stone must be here if there is a Shrine built on top of this mountain.

Ronin: Are you sure it's a Shrine? Because it could be that someone made that structure just for kicks, like that Blue Genie from _Aladdin_?

Black Panther: I highly doubt it was built to make a joke, Clint.

?: (Is heard in the background) _Welcome. _(The two Avengers got ready for battle as he got their attention, floating towards them) _T'Challa... Son of T'Chaka. Clint... Son of Edith. _

T'Challa: (Takes his Mask off, looking at the man wearing a cloak) Who are you?

?: _Consider me, a guide... To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone. _

Ronin: (Still has his Sword drawn as he looked at the Cosmic figure) Oh, goody! How about you tell us where it is, and we'll be on our way.

Red Skull: (Reveals himself as the Red Skull as he walked closer to the two) Oh Kampfer... If only if it were that easy...

The former leader of Hydra guided them on top of the mountain as he leads them to the same spot Thanos and Gamora would one day stand four fateful years into the Future as the Avengers looked around the ancient Celestial structure that they're on.

Red Skull: (Showed the two a view from the top) What you seek lies in front of you... As does what you fear...

T'Challa: (Looks down at the ground) The Stone's down there...

Red Skull: For one of you... For the other... In order to take the Stone, you must lose that of what you love... A Soul for a Soul...

Ronin: (Looks down at the ground, reflecting on his words as he turned to the Skull) And if there's no one left?

Red Skull: (Turns to Clint) Then whoever's closet to you... Let it be friend or ally...

With that sentence, the two began to stop what they're doing and reflect on what they need to do, but what the cost it would be as they both continued to wait... Wait for what to do next as time passed by and T'Challa remained seated while Clint just stood where he was.

Clint: (Turns to Skull, waving at him) How's it goin'? (Chuckles sarcastically as he walked to his teammate) Jeez-us... Maybe he's making this shit up.

T'Challa: (Looks down at the ground) I doubt it...

Clint: Why? Because he knows your Daddy's name?

T'Challa: (Thinks about Gamora) ...Thanos left here with the Stone... Without his Daughter. It's no coincidence that we're dealing with a similar problem.

Clint: (Sighs) K...

T'Challa: (Thinks about his world, his country, his people, and his family) Whatever It Takes...

Clint: (Looks at the ledge, seeing no other option) Whatever It Takes...

T'Challa: (Stands up, turning to Clint) Clint, if none of us gets the Stone, no one will return.

Clint: Then we know who's it gonna be...

T'Challa: (Looks at him carefully) Do we?

Clint: (Turns to the King, making a nervous smile) I'm starting to think, we mean different people here...

T'Challa: All my life, I've prepared everything to protect my Kingdom, its' people, and my family for the worst, and five years ago, I've failed that... Today, I get to rectify that failure.

Clint: And then they wouldn't have a King anymore.

T'Challa: But they would live, Clint... My people, my family would get to live! And now, we have a second chance to bring everyone back.

Clint: Oh, don't you get self-sacrificing on me, now. If anyone's going to that pit, it's gotta be me.

T'Challa: You have a family too. That's what I respect you about, you're an honest man.

Clint: And since I'm being honest here, I don't really offer the World enough shit other than Archery and Broadswordmenship.

T'Challa: And what do you think you're doing by going down there?

Clint: Saving your life, you moron! Look at me, I've done so much shit over the last Five Years, you've seen what I become! Nat, Sam, the Spider-Kid, everyone knows what I am now, there's no going back for me!

T'Challa: You gave Natasha a second chance in life when you met.

Clint: Oh, that was history.

T'Challa: And now history is repeating itself... You deserve a second chance Clint... (Placed a hand on his shoulder) Please, let me have the honor serving not only my Country but our entire World as know.

Clint: (Looks at the King) ...You know, I'm starting to see what Cap liked you... (Sighs as he nodded) Alright, you win, your Highness.

T'Challa: (Nodded as he walked towards the ledge, looking down at the ground) If I go down there... Will the Stone be handed to the person here after me?

Red Skull: The Stone be sent to its' rightful owner, rest assured.

T'Challa: (Understood as he looked at the ground, waiting for his fate) When they return... Tell everyone that it was honor fighting among them...

Clint: (Looks at the King as he was about to make his jump) Yeah... (Gets out his Bow and Arrow) Tell them yourself.

With one shot, he unleashed the Arrow at the Wakandan, encasing him in Web Fluid as Panther got trapped in a Web. Falling to the ground, he felt stuck on as he couldn't move or roll around even if he wanted to as Barton dropped his weapons to the ground.

Clint: (Slowly walked to the ledge while listening to T'Challa's struggles) Don't bother cutting your way out. That Web Fluid is a one of kind edition laced with Vibranium, courtesy of our mutual Friendly Neighborhood Webhead. (Drops his Sword as well as his quiver) You can thank him for that.

T'Challa: (Struggles in his binds) Damn you! (Banged his head back as he watched Clint stop at the edge) Clint!

Clint: (Stops where he is, thinking about his final moments) When you see them again... When you see Nat again... Tell her this was on me...

T'Challa: (Sees him to about to drop) Don't do this!

Clint: And for the record... (Turns to T'Challa) It was nice hanging out with ya.

And then in a heartbeat, Barton made the fatal drop stop to the Soul Stone, leaving his friend and ally helpless to watch him die as he was forcefully replaced. Seconds turned into hours for Barton as he fell, thinking about his wife and children as he closed his eyes, in peace with what he's doing once he made the drop.

From above, we can see that Hawkeye had officially made the sacrifice as he laid on his back, blood coming from the back of his head as thunder roared from the sky. Hearing it from his spot, the Black Panther knew what happened, and just laid there sadly as he failed to save a life once more. Once the energy was sent from the Shrine and into the cloud, it was released, spreading a ripple effect as there was nothing but light...

* * *

Somewhere from above, T'Challa was seen floating in space among space clouds. Then as we are pulled back down, it turned out he was lying down in the water until he woke from his slumber, however long it was. Seeing that the web holding him was gone, he moved his arms around until he felt something in his hand... Then he opened it, revealing the Soul Stone inside as he wondered how it got there.

But then he remembered Clint making the sacrifice... And then regret had resurfaced in his thoughts as he knelt down in the waters of Vormir...

* * *

With all the Stones acquired, the Avengers transported back into their home timeline as they appeared back into the platform from where they originally left from as everyone met back with each other.

Hulk: (Gets out of his Quantum Suit as he held the Time Stone) Did we get them all?

Sam: (Took his Goggles off as he smirked, holding the Orb up) You telling me this actually worked?

T'Challa: (Looks at the Soul Stone in his hand) At a cost...

Natasha: (Turns to the King, confused as she noticed Clint was missing) T'Challa, where's Clint?

Hulk: Yeah, where's Sharpshooter at?

T'Challa: (Looked at the Stone, before turning to Nat) I am... Truly sorry, Natasha.

With one sentence, she understood it's meaning... She didn't want to, but seeing no coincidence that Clint didn't come back, she fell on her knees mourning the loss of her longtime friend while everyone was stunned at what happened... Nebula, on the other hand, didn't look so fazed this sudden tragedy, considering that she secretly replaced her Future Self so she can later accomplish what is imagined to be the worst yet to come...


	11. Everyone Comes Home

Chapter 11: Everyone Comes Home

* * *

_Five Years ago, a day after the Death of Thanos._

_Sam Wilson was seen looking through items that were placed for storage after the events of the Civil War between the Avengers, hoping to find a tool that could reverse the Stones' removal as he searched and searched to no avail... _

_Having found nothing, he slammed his fist in frustration, causing something to fall down. Hearing a loud familiar thud, he looked around, listening to the source when he found the item lying on the floor... He took the item, shocked that such a piece would be placed in storage. But then again, after everything that's happened, what's there to be surprised of? _

_Sam: (Sighs as he looked at the object in his hand) Cap, what are we gonna do without you? _

_As Wilson remained inside the Compound, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was seen standing at a dock after what he's been through... Having learned that the Stones were wiped out, he had nothing to do but mourn the deaths of everyone who was lost from the Snap, including his best friend, Steve Rogers, who was one of the victims of that atrocity. As he stood alone looking at the lake, King T'Challa walked over to the White Wolf as he stood next to him at the dock.  
_

_Bucky: (Looks at the water, listening to the environment chirp) Your Highness. _

_T'Challa: (Stood next to Bucky) Sargeant Barnes. Have you thought about my request? _

_Bucky: You mean the one where I look after your Country as you have Gorilla Man runs it while you go explore the World and see how you can help out? I don't see why it should be me._

_T'Challa: For one, I trust you to do so... And there's another reason for behind it._

_Bucky: Like what? _

_T'Challa: (Looks at the river, pausing before turning to Barnes) Like this. _

_T'Challa showed a hologram to Bucky. When Barnes saw the hologram, he saw the person behind it. _

_Bucky: (Sees the person in the hologram) Is that who I think it is? _

_T'Challa: It is... _

_Bucky: (Turns to the King) But I thought-?_

_T'Challa: Too many lives were lost after what happened. And I cannot lose another to Thanos, not while I can help it. _

_Bucky: Are you sure your people could bring him back? _

_T'Challa: I am uncertain. (Closes the hologram) But I know that if this succeeds, I need someone to be there when he wakes up... The World is changed now, and he needs a guide to walk him through it, just as you have._

_Bucky: (Nodded) Well, I guess I can't refuse, can't I? (Looks around, giving a moment) ...I'm really sorry about what happened all those weeks ago... _

_T'Challa: (Nodded as he looked at the River) Not as sorry as I am... _

* * *

Being put back into the present, T'Challa and the rest of the group met outside to a dock where he stood the previous five years, where they grieved the loss of another of their teammate after their attempt to reclaim the Infinity Stones was a success... At a fatal cost.

Sam: (Folded his arms as he looked around) ...Any family we should contact?

Natasha: (Shook her head) His Brother hasn't been seen in a long time, so he's long gone by now...

Peter: (Rubbed his head in guilt) ...I killed him... (Gets everyone's attention) I put added that Web Arrow into his Quiver, it's my fault that he's dead!

T'Challa: No. (Turns to Peter, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder) No, it wasn't your fault that this happened, Peter.

Natasha: He's right... The blame is mine. If anyone was supposed to die, it was supposed to me.

Hulk: Don't say that Nat, it's not on you. (Looks around) None of this was on any of us!

Thor: (Looks around at everyone mourning) What? What-What are you doing?

Hulk: (Turns to Thor) I'm just saying it's no one's fault.

Thor: Yes, I know that you're acting like he's dead, but why are we acting like he's dead? We have the Stones, right? (Turns to Natasha) As long as we have the Stones, Nat, we can bring him back, is that right? (Turns to everyone else) So stop with this shit! We're the Avengers, get it together!

T'Challa: There's no getting him back.

Thor: (Turns to T'Challa) I'm sorry, w-what?

T'Challa: The Sacrifice can't be undone... It can't.

Thor: (Starts laughing horsely) I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very Earthly Being, okay? We're talking about Space Magic, and "Can't" seems very definitive, don't you think?!

T'Challa: (Turns to Thor) I understand you know some of the things outside this Planet, but from what I saw, it can't be undone! Clint's death won't be undone even if we reversed what Thanos did!

Thor: Okay, you don't possibly know that-!

Sam: (Turns to Thor) Hey, hey! Settle down! Alright? What's done is done! And if you don't believe him, try asking that weird Ghost Man in Space, go talk to him and see for yourself if you're too damn stubborn to realize it!

Hulk: Alright, alright, enough! Everyone, let's calm down.

T'Challa: (Sighs as he looked at the ground) It was supposed to me back there... I was supposed to make the jump, not him.

Natasha: (Gives herself a moment to grieve) I know... Gets up and looks around) He's not coming back... Clint gave his life to get us that Stone, so we need to make it worth it.

Peter: (Nodded) We will... (Gets everyone's attention as he looked at them) We need to... That's the only way we honor Hawkeye... Or Ronin, whatever he wanted to be called. Either way, they're both awesome.

Everyone went back inside as Nat sat on the couch, with Sam and Hulk joining her as they reflected on their latest loss.

Natasha: (Looks down at the floor) I have no idea what to tell them when they come back.

Hulk: Just tell them the truth... Barton gave his life to save theirs, as well as everyone else's.

Sam: (Nodded) ...Speaking of everyone else... (Turns around, looking for a box) I found somethin' a while back.

Natasha: Found what?

Sam: A little... Home Souvenir.

When he got the object out, it turned out to be none other than Captain America's Shield, taking the two by surprise as they took a look at the Star-Spangled weapon.

Hulk: (Looks at the Shield) Where'd you get that?

Sam: (Held the Shield in his hand) After we cut Thanos's damn head off, I looked around the storage unit, found this on the way. I figured since everyone's coming back, I'd keep on to this until we meet up with Steve.

Natasha: (Sees the Shield in Wilson's hand) I'm sure Steve will appreciate it once he comes back...

While they took a look at Cap's Shield, Peter, Hulk, and Rocket had been in a lab perfecting their own Infinity Gauntlet. Using Stark Tech resources, they infused it with a little bit of Vibranium inside as it was Black and Red, with the Stones being placed exactly as they were the first time around. Once they carefully inserted them, the Stones glowed brightly as the three braced for any side effects.

Rocket: (Looks at the Gauntlet) ...BOO!

The two Earth occupants got startled by that, turning to Rocket while he simply made a joking laugh.

Peter: (Looks at Rocket) Not funny, man. Not funny.

T'Challa: (Walks inside) Everything alright?

Hulk: Yeah, just need to adjust the thing, and we're all set.

Thor: Alright, then what are we waiting for-! (Accidentally knocked over Stormbreaker while it was lying against the wall)

Peter: (Sees Stormbreaker falling) Whoa!

Before the weapon could fall, Peter grabbed it, without having single trouble holding it as he took everyone in the room by surprise as Parker lifted it.

Peter: (Sighs in relief) Whoa, that was a close call! (Turns to give the weapon to Thor) Here you go, man! (Sees everyone staring at him in awe, making him feel awkward) Is everything okay?

Thor: (Stares at Parker) ...Yeah... (Looks around, making sure he's not drunk) Yeah, uh, everything's alright. (Turns to the Man of Spiders and placed a hand on his shoulder) Thank you for not letting my nice, gorgeous weapon fall to the floor.

Peter: (Nodded) No problem. (Starts walking away, seeing everyone staring at him) I'll uh... I'll be in the lab next door when we're all ready.

Peter made his leave while everyone kept staring at him in shock due to a fact that 21 year old just lifted Stormbreaker without a hitch.

Rocket: (Turns to Thor) Does this mean we can all touch your Shiny Brancy Axe?

Once the jokes were done, everyone regrouped in the lab as Rocket made sure the Gauntlet was okay to use.

Rocket: (Pushed in a part of the Gauntlet) Alright, the Glove's ready. (Looks around) Question is, who's gonna Snap their freaking fingers?

Thor: (Walks over to the Vibranium Gauntlet) I'll do it! (Raises his hand) It's okay, uh-!

T'Challa: (Sees Thor attempting to use the Gauntlet) Wait a minute!

Sam: Hey, hey, hey!

Natasha: Slow down for just a second! We need to decide as a group on who's going to do it.

Thor: Oh, I'm sorry, what? Are we all just sitting around, waiting for the right opportunity?

Hope: (Is seen in her Suit as well) We should at least discuss it!

Thor: No, no! Sitting and staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back! (Breathes as he looks around) I'm the Strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me, it's my duty!

Natasha: Guilt and responsibility aren't the same things.

Thor: No, it's not that-!

Peter: Wait, I thought Carol was the Strongest Avenger?

Thor: Alright, stop it! Stop it! Just let me-! (Pauses as he turned to Romanoff) Just let me do it! Just let me do something good! Something right!

Natasha: Listen, it's not the fact that Gauntlet is powerful enough to destroy a whole continent, it's the fact that you're in no condition to use it.

Thor: What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?

Sam: Cheez-its?

Thor: (Points at Sam for making a bad joke, but directs his attention to Nat) Lightning!

Natasha: Okay.

Thor: Lightning!

Hulk: Lightning won't help ya, pal. It's gonna be me.

Peter: Wait! Shouldn't we call Carol right now? Because I think she's strong enough to wield the Gauntlet on her own!

T'Challa: We can't wait for her for too long.

Hulk: And it's a no can do anyway. Saw what those Stones did to Thanos, it almost killed him. (Walks over to the Gauntlet) None of you could survive.

Natasha: How do we know you will?

Hulk: (Looks at the Glove in front of him) I don't. But the radiation's mostly Gamma. It's like... I was made for this.

As the group made a decision, Nebula was seen walking over to the Quantum Tunnel, seeing no one around to interfere as she walked over to the control panel, took off her gloves to get her hands out in the open. Then her fingers Cybernetically inserted itself inside, hacking through the controls as she gains access to the Time Machine, everyone else is getting ready while Hulk held the Gauntlet in his hands.

Natasha: (Walks around Hulk as she sees him with the Gauntlet) You sure about this, Bruce?

Hulk: (Turns to his lover) Let's do it.

Peter: Okay, be careful! A lot has changed since Thanos Snapped everyone away, so let's bring them to here, today! I don't want anything to change, don't to risk losing anyone else in the process!

Sam: In other words, don't change anything in the last five years...

Hulk: Got it.

As he stood, Natasha walked next to Hope, who activated her Helmet while standing next to Wilson, who held Cap's Shield while putting on his Goggles. Then Rocket stood behind Thor as he put on his Goggles to protect his eyesight while the Asgardian put a protective hand on his chest. Then Peter and T'Challa were seen standing together as they put on their Suits as well as their Masks to protect from any kind of damage that may be inflicted once the second Snap occurs while Banner looked at every one of his teammates, knowing that they depend on him.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Hulk while standing next to Black Panther) Karen, do me a solid and activate the _Resident Evil _protocol, will you?

Karen: **Yes, Peter. **

Soon after, the whole room began to be in full lockdown, as well as the rest of the building as all windows, doors, and open spaces are completely shut off for safety reasons as everyone prepared for what's next.

Hulk: (Stares down at the Gauntlet in his hand) Everyone comes home. (Starts to put the glove on as it starts transforming to his hand's height)

Falcon: (Sees Hulk putting it on) Here we go...

Everyone stood where they were as Hulk placed the Gauntlet inside of his left hand, and once it was attached, the Stones glowed and energy surged around his arm as Hulk became writhing in pain as he fell on his knees, getting used to the power that he just found himself using.

Thor: (Sees Hulk in pain) Take it off! Take it off!

Black Widow: No wait! (Turns to Hulk) Bruce, are you okay?

Black Panther: Talk to us, Doctor Banner!

Hulk: (Moans as pain surged in his arm, nodding) I'm okay! I'm okay!

While Hulk adjusted with the power of the Infinity Stones, Nebula continued to hack the Tunnel by typing in coordinates for the date that she left in. Flicking a switch, coordinates for 2014 were pending as the machine whirled in its' activation. Down below the Quantum Realm, Sanctuary II was seen traveling through time as the ship grew bigger and bigger, being placed into the physical world to make a giant hole in the roof while the heroes were unaware of Thanos's arrival.

Using every bit of his strength, Hulk shouted to withstand the pain long enough to think about everything that he wants to do with the Stones before making that big **Snap** of a finger.

A bright light swept over the area as it did the last time until it cooled down, leaving Hulk severely exhausted as he fell to the ground, dropping the Gauntlet in the process as everyone noticed how burnt his arm was.

Natasha: (Sees Hulk falling due to exhaustion) Bruce!

Peter: (Takes his Mask off) Oh my god, his arm!

Sam: (Kicks the Gauntlet away) Parker, use that Foam Gel now!

Peter: Got it! (Shoots foam out of his Web Shooter as Hulk groaned from the pain)

Hulk: (Groans as he looked around) Did it work?

Thor: Oh, don't worry! It's okay!

Natasha: Just take it easy!

The doors were opened once more as the lockdown was shut down, leaving Hope to walk around the Compound to see birds roaming the tree outside as she looked at the life restored.

Then a phone was ringing in silent mode, as Nat took notice to find Clint's phone lying on the counter. She walked over to see Laura being the caller, causing grief to swell up inside of her as she picked up the phone, answering it as Clint would have done in her position.

Natasha: (Breathes as she took Laura's call) Laura... It's me. How are you doing?

T'Challa: (Looks around) Did it work?

Hope: (Smiles as she watched the birds fly around the tree) I think it worked!

Natasha: (Clears her throat) Laura, listening to me... Clint, he... (Sighs painfully as some of the group watched her speak to Barton's wife) Something happened while you were gone, and...

As everyone watched her talk to Laura, Peter was then hit with an insane amount Spider-Sense as he felt everything ring inside his eardrums.

Peter: (Hears ringing inside his ears as he held his head) Oh! Oh my god!

Rocket: (Turns to look at Parker in pain) Is that normal?

Hope: (Turns to see Peter during his Tingling) I'm guessing that's his Peter Tingle!

Sam: Hey, what's up?

Peter: (Panted as he feels danger) Something's here! Something bad!

T'Challa: What? What is it?

Peter: (Widened his eyes as something was about to happen) We gotta move!

Before anyone could ask, Hulk looked at the window to see Sanctuary II hovering the sky, unleashing one laser shot onto the Compound. With that, it destroyed the tree in seconds while Hope was thrown back from the impact radius.

Then after the first strike, the alien ship unleashed a barrage of cannon fire as lasers struck the Avengers Base, destroying almost the entirety of its' structure as the occupants inside didn't have time to avoid the ambush that they were dealt with. With the floor sliding off, Rocket and Falcon were seen hanging onto the floor before sliding down inside of the rubble, along with Black Widow as she fell to the depths of whatever was left.

With one last missile, it unleashed a large explosion that dealt a major blow to the Avengers Compound as water mains were damaged, and Rocket and Falcon were seen trapped underground with Hulk, who was struggling to keep everything from falling on top of them as he used his strength to keep them safe. Falcon was pushing a pillar off him while the Raccoon had trouble on his end since there was so much ruin piled on top of him.

Rocket: (Groans as he was helplessly trapped) I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe!

Falcon: (Struggled to get the pillar off of him) Come on! (Growled as he finally did) RAGH! (Starts crawling on the floor)

Hulk: (Held the structure above him) Go get Rocket and get out of here!

Rocket: (Sees Wilson crawling around to his attention) Hurry up, hurry up!

Falcon: (Tries to pull a pipe out) Ugh!

Rocket: Come on!

Falcon then pushed the pipe down, lifting the debris off of Rocket so he could escape. Once he did, Sam let go as he and Honey Badger fell to the ground, panting tiredly as they took a small break.

Hulk: (Grunts) Sam!

Falcon: What? (Turns around, widening his eyes) Oh, SHIT!

Water was seen piling the area they're stuck in as Wasp was seen shrunk down in size to avoid dying from the blast as she pushed herself out of the rubble, looking for any survivors when she heard Wilson's voice on Comms.

Falcon: (Is heard on Comms) Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're on the lower levels exploding!

Wasp: (Touched her headset) What?

Falcon: We are drowning down here! Does anybody copy?! Mayday!

Wasp: Hello? I'm here! Can you hear me?!

As Wasp looked for the trapped Avengers, Widow as seen in the sewers as she slowly got up, finding herself and the whole Compound ruined as she looked around for her surroundings. Seeing the man-made Infinity Gauntlet on the floor, she took a look to see if all the Stones were still inside when she heard a rumbling noise. Looking up, she heard the noise coming from behind her as she turned around with a gun ready. The source started getting louder as growls appeared, she got out a flare to ignite it, throwing it across the sewer to find a horde of Outriders crawling right for her.

Natasha: (Sees the Outriders back from the dead) Damn!

Taking her chance to run when surrounded, she took the Gauntlet and ran away from the pack as Sanctuary II hovered over the air in what remains of the Avengers Compound. It then teleported the ringleader behind the destruction onto the surface as Thanos held his Double-Edged Sword in hand, seeing his artwork playing out while his Daughter Nebula appeared before him.

Thanos: (Seeing his Nebula walking to him) Daughter.

2014 Nebula: (Walks to Thanos) Yes, Father?

Thanos: (Looks around) So this is the Future? Well done.

2014 Nebula: Thank you, Father. (Takes the Orange Plate off her face) They suspected nothing.

Thanos: (Stabbed his weapon to the ground) The arrogant never do. (Takes his Helmet off to put it on the top of the blade sticking out in the air before sitting down) Go. Find the Stones, bring them to me.

2014 Nebula: (Looks at her Father in appeal) What will you do?

Thanos: (Leaned over a bit) Wait...

Nebula then left to willingly find the Infinity Gauntlet for Thanos while Gamora stood on the ship watching everything happen from her spot... Seeing everything happening, and thinking about what happened before, she turned to find Nebula of the Future as she sat prisoner in her cell, hoping to find answers to what their relationship will be like in the end.

Gamora: (Sees Nebula from 2023 prisoner as she walked to her) Tell me something... In the Future, what happens to you and me?

2023 Nebula: (Looks at the floor) ...I tried to kill you... (Looks at Gamora) Several times... (Sees her walking away) But eventually, we become friends... (Sees her stop) We become Sisters...

Gamora turned back to Nebula, looking at her carefully as she decides on what her fate will be at this very moment...

Gamora: (Looks at Nebula, extending a hand to her) Come on! We can stop him.

Seeing Gamora's hand reached out to her, Nebula wasted no time reaching out for it as the Sisters made their way off the ship. As they did so, Spider-Man was seen lying on the ground, seeing everything inside destroyed as he got up, looking around for any signs of his friends. Then as he did so, he caught something on his eye, a familiar Star Spangled Shield from the fight he had from Berlin as he walked to it, getting the Shield in his hand as he felt its' weight on his hand, unaware of Panther walking behind him.

T'Challa: (Is seen walking behind his friend and companion) Peter!

Peter: (Gets startled by T'Challa, almost hitting him with the Shield) AHHH! (Sees the Black Panther before him) Oh, Panther! Don't you do that, man!

T'Challa: I apologize for frightening you! (Sees the Shield in Peter's hand) Where did you get that Shield?

Peter: (Looks at his newly found weapon) I just found it on the ground once I got up! (Turns to T'Challa) But never mind that! (Hugs the king) Thank god we're still alive, Holy Shit! (Stops hugging him for a sec) Wait, are we dead right now? Oh god, are we dead?!

T'Challa: We're certainly not dead! Let's go!

Peter: (Follows T'Challa out of the rubble) Okay, good! Because it would really suck if we just brought everyone back from the dead, only to die at the very last second!

As the two got out of the rubble, they found Thor standing on the ledge looking at something from his position as they stood next to him, finding Thanos at the very center of all that's been wrought as they see him looking back right at them.

Peter: (Sees Thanos in the flesh) It's him...

T'Challa: (Stares at Thanos) What has he been doing?

Thor: (Looks at the Titan whose head he cut off years ago) Absolutely nothing.

Peter: (Feels a little nervous) Where are the Stones?

T'Challa: Somewhere underneath the destruction, nowhere near him.

Peter: Well, that's reassuring! But isn't it odd that he's just sitting there?

Thor: You know a trap when you see one, right?

Peter: (Nodded) I see what you did there. (Continues to look at the monster in Armor) But uh, are we sure we wanna go up against him with just the three of us?

T'Challa: As long as we're together, we can at least hold him off. (Turns to Peter) You up for it?

Peter: (Thinks about his Aunt May and Tony Stark when he looks at Thanos, having Cap's Shield ready in hand) ...Yeah, I'm up for it.

Thor: Good... Just so we're all in agreement.

Thor reached both hands out as a lightning storm filled the air, both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker appeared in his hands while his Asgardian Armor and Cape was donned.

Thor: (Looks set up to fight) Let's kill him properly, this time.

With that, they walked out of the rubble towards Thanos, ready for the real fight of their lives as the battle for the fate of the Universe would start very soon...

* * *

**And that's enough I'm going to post today! I hope you enjoyed the massive Update today, and I'll see you next time for the final battle! **

**PEACE!**


	12. Assemble

Chapter 12: Assemble

**EDIT: Hey guys, it's me again! I'm not gonna be able to post the next chapter today, but I am able to post it tomorrow at Sunday, so make sure to come right back at Sunday when it's published! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

* * *

Xandar

The once-proud city of Xandar was in ruin for the last five years as refugees were seen continuing to repair the damage left by Thanos's Sacking due to the Power Stone being held in possession by the now-defunct Nova Corps, who were not seen anymore after the Black Order's assault, leaving speculation that everyone is mostly dead by now.

As refugees continued to rebuild, they were assisted by Carol Danvers, AKA Captain Marvel as she lifted a large boulder off to release water flow rushing into a river, which was the primary source to drink as she assisted those that needed her help.

But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about what she regrettably didn't accomplish five years previously. Having the Universe lose 50% of its population, everything was placed in a period of loss and suffering, especially the ones who had friends and family that they cherished most.

As she continued to help, she couldn't help but wonder where that little girl that she left in 1995 is right now... Monica probably grew up after being away from Earth for so long, but what she didn't know was if she survived the Decimation. Her best friend, Maria, may have aged after a long time, but Monica was the one that kept her going the most, and what pains Carol is that she couldn't be able to go searching for her after everything that's happened... If only she could take a break and find her... If only...

Suddenly, flashes of light appeared out of nowhere as victims of the Fallen were suddenly brought back to life, taking her and the rest of the refugees by surprise as she sees the sudden development come out of nowhere as she noticed people celebrating friends and families coming back to life while the victims were left confused by what just happened... She herself wondered how and why did it happen now?

But then a thought occurred to her... She wasn't the only one trying to maintain peace and stability in the Universe, and there was certainly no other Planet that had a group of fierce fighters aside from her willing to save the day.

So in a split second, she turned around and flew upward into the sky and out of Xandarian airspace, turning her destination directly back to her Homeworld of Planet Earth.

* * *

Wakanda

The Golden City of Wakanda has stood beautifully as it was, there was hardly any sign of life inhabiting the country as Bucky Barnes stood in front of a window, looking outside to see the streets mostly empty when his watch started beeping. Knowing what it means, he headed to the lab where the Avengers last met to find a group of scientists standing in front of the chamber.

Bucky: (Walks to the chamber) Is he ready?

Scientist: His systems are activated. I think he's waking up!

Bucky: Alright, open it!

The chamber was opened, revealing a familiar Red Face with a Yellow Cape as his head was fully repaired from the damage laid to him from the previous five years. The Cybernoid opened its' eyes, looking around his environment as Vision came back to life.

Bucky: (Sees Vision) Hey there, pal.

Vision: (Groans as he rubbed his head) Where am I?

Bucky: In Wakanda, don't worry, you're alright. (Puts his gun down) Do you remember anything? What was the last thing you remember?

Vision: (Continued touching his forehead, noticing something was missing) Something... (Rubbed his head) Something's missing. (Turns to Barnes) Was there supposed to be-?

Bucky: (Shook his head) Don't worry about it. (Sits down) Do you remember anything about yourself at least?

Vision: (Looks at the ground) ...I...

_Flashback, Five Years Ago_

_Wanda: NO! _

_Vision: (Has the Mind Stone ripped out from his head) Ah! _

Flashback ends

Vision: (Widened his expression in mild horror) Died... (Looks at his hands) Yet, I'm still alive... How am I still alive?

Bucky: Simple; we brought you back. It wasn't easy, but we did it anyhow.

Vision: Wait, there was someone else...

Wanda: (Is seen in a memory) _Vision. _

Vision: (Thinks about Wanda) ...A woman...

Past Vision: (Is seen in another memory) _What if this time, I didn't come back? _

Wanda: _But you gave Stark your word._

Past Vision: _I'd rather give it to you. _

Vision: (Remembers that memory) I'd rather give it to you...

Bucky: (Looks at Vision losing track of reality) Hey. (Snaps his fingers) You still with us?

Vision: (Turns to Barnes) That woman, I... I knew her... Do you know where I can find her?

Bucky: (Bit his lip, thinking about his request) About that-!

Suddenly, a few Dora Milaje appeared out of nowhere, having been Blipped back into existence as scientists were smashed into the warriors, taking everyone by surprise as they looked around, seeing the dead being brought back to life. Seeing this, Buck looked around to see who else was here when he saw a familiar Princess wearing an Orange dress sitting on the floor as she saw Barnes looking older than he should be.

Shuri: (Sees Bucky in the room) Sargeant Barnes?

Bucky: (Sees Shuri on the floor) Princess?

Shuri: (Gets herself off the floor) What happened? (Looks at her hands) I thought I was getting disintegrated!

Bucky: You were...

Shuri: (Noticed Vision next to Barnes) Vision? (Walks over to him) Hey, are you alright? (Sees the Stone missing) What happened to your Stone?

Vision: (Stares at Shuri oddly) I'm sorry... Have we met?

Shuri: (Stares at him in shock) You don't remember me?

Bucky: That's complicated. (Turns to Shuri) How are you and everyone in this room alive?

Shuri: I don't know! (Turns to Barnes) But if I'm here... Then-?

As they stood inside the lab, all of Wakanda was getting the same Cosmic level occurrence as victims of Thanos's mad campaign were brought back to life, including those of the Fields that took place from five years before, and the Jungle where half of the Avengers were wiped out from existence reappeared right where they left off.

Steve: (Sighs as he stood where he's at, looking around for Bucky) Bucky? (Sees Thor missing as well) Thor?

Rhodey: (Looks at his hands, feeling back to normal) The hell? Weren't we dying just now?

Groot: (Looks around at the jungle) I am Groot?

Rhodey: (Turns to Groot) Hey, I'm James Rhodes! Where is everybody?

Groot: (Turns to Rhodey) I am Groot.

Rhodey: (Raises a brow) Yeah, I know you're Groot, but where is everybody?

Groot: (Gets frustrated) I am Groot!

Rhodey: Okay, why are you saying the same sentence over and over? It's kinda freaky!

Groot: I am Groot!

Wanda: He says he doesn't know. (Gets Rhodey's attention) At least, that what his mind says.

Rhodey: (Turns to Wanda) Wanda!

Wanda: Hey... (Looks around) So... Vis is gone, then?

Rhodey: (Shook his head in regret) I'm really sorry.

Okoye: (Looks around, seeing her King nowhere to be seen) Wam Kumkani? Wam Kunkani?!

Wanda: (Stands up, looking around) The King isn't here if that's what you're saying. (Turns to her friends) None of our friends anymore, at least.

Steve: (Turns around) Wait, what do you mean?

Wanda: I can't feel their presence near... It's like they moved on.

Okoye: (Turns to Wanda) So where are they?

Wanda: I don't know, I...

Suddenly, Wanda's eyes started glowing Red, making everyone in the group notice as she froze in her spot, seeing her eyes tinted in Red energy as she just stared at the distance.

Steve: (Sees Wanda glowing) Wanda? Wanda, what's wrong?

Wanda: (Her eyes continue glowing) Something's happening...

Rhodey: Where?

Wanda: ...Home.

* * *

Titan

The devestated world of Titan remained in ruins as the planet was left empty in its' unstable gravity. Then all of the sudden, Doctor Strange was brought back to life, along with the Guardians of the Galaxy, had also been restored to life as they blipped back right where they left off, seeing no harm coming for them anymore as most of them wondered what happened.

Quill: (Sighs in shock, touching himself as he felt his chest) Are we dead? (Touches his face) Holy shit, we're dead, aren't we?

Drax: (Turns to Quill as he and Mantis were brought back as well) Quill?

Quill: (Turns around, seeing Drax and Mantis) Drax! Mantis! Are we in Heaven right now?

Mantis: What's Heaven?

Strange: (Gets off from his spot) We're not dead. (Turns to the group) But we were.

Quill: (Turns to Strange) Wait, what do you mean we were dead?

Strange: Thanos Snapped his fingers using the Stones Five Years ago, wiping out half all life including ours.

Quill: Five years?! What do you mean it's been five years?!

?: Yeah...

Everyone turned around to see a familiar Billionaire Philanthropist and Iron wielding superhero getting up and having his suit repaired after being brought back to life as Tony Stark looked confused as everyone else is.

Tony: (Looks at the group) Because I'm pretty sure it feels like seconds ago that it just happened.

Strange: (Stares at Tony in awe) What are you doing here?

Tony: What do you think I'm doing here? Getting a peanut butter sandwich, prepping for a picnic!

Strange: (Walk over to Stark) You're supposed to be on Earth, how are you here?

Tony: Same as you are, now why the hell did you give the Stone to Thanos?

Quill: (Turns to Strange in outrage) You Did What?! How could you give the Stone to Thanos?!

Strange: (Turns to Quill) You know, I believe the real question should be asked as to why you couldn't keep your temper in check and allowed the Gauntlet to be properly removed?

Drax: (Turns to Quill) He's got a point, Quill.

Quill: I was in mourning! That Purple Bastard killed Gamora, I had to hit him in his Ball Sac chinned face!

Tony: Alright, enough with Quill! How about we go back to the real question as to why you gave the Stone to the bastard that killed us all?!

Strange: (Sighs as he turned to Stark) Because you were supposed to survive.

Tony: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what?

Strange: Out of the 14 million possibilities of our outcome, the one thing that I've seen that would lead us to Thanos's defeat was for him to do what he wanted so five years would come and you and everyone else would bring us and half of all life to be restored. But the only problem is, you're still here! Which speculates that you were killed off while somebody else took your place.

Tony: (Feels stunned at that statement) Alright, that is a lot to take on, especially on one big fat What If.

Strange: Well, that What If is the reason why we're back here.

Mantis: So how were we restored?

Strange: Well, that question should lead to one that should be acknowledged right now... (Looks around) Who's missing?

Drax: Yeah... (Sees Nebula missing) Where's that Mean Blue Lady?

Tony: (Looks around, seeing Parker missing) Where the hell's the kid? (Turns around) Where the hell's Peter?

Quill: Okay, one; I'm right here! Name's Peter in case you haven't noticed, and secondly... (Points at the spot of one large vessel once stood) Where the hell's my goddamn ship?!

Strange: (Looks around, noticing Parker was gone) The kid's gone... (Looks down) But that means...

Tony: (Turns back to Strange) Strange, what is it?

Strange: (Turns to move) We gotta go, something's changed. Our future is no longer certain.

Mantis: What does that mean?

Strange: It means that if what I've seen plays out exactly how it did, then our friends will need all the help they can get.

* * *

Thanos continued to sit on the spot he found himself in as he messed with a rock he held in his hand... He contemplated the life he had on his home planet and the journey he made for himself to restore balance to the Universe when he learned of the Avengers that were deemed a threat that stood in his way of order.

At first, he knew that he could simply take them on without question, and once he did what he would do with the Stones, there would be nothing left to do as he would have accomplished his mission. But then, he learned of Time Travel. An impossible concept that even he could fathom. But seeing how there were two Nebulas back in 2014, seeing how these Avengers have found a way to reverse what he would do in his Future, he knew that his mission would be for naught if they were able to reverse what would be done.

As he sat by, he noticed the Asgardian standing among the ruins along with a man dressed in Black, and a Boy wearing a Red and Black Suit, whose emblem was shaped like a Spider while holding a Red, Blue, and White Shield with a Star placed at the center. The Asgardian he knew, but the other two are a mystery to him... For the man in Black, he looked like Royalty. Confident, determined, and knew how to fight. As for the Boy, he was surprised that even they would bring kids to their cause. But then again, how many kids has he brought in to his journey of restoring Universal balance?

Lightning Storms suddenly appeared in the sky as he knew what that meant. Two weapons appeared in the Asgardian's hands, one of them was a Hammer, the other, an Axe. He would have to deal with Etri the Dwarf for his treachery, but for now, he simply waited as Earth's first line of defense walked over to him as he now knew what he had to do next to fulfill his destiny.

Thanos: (Sees the three walking over to him as he just sat there) You could not live with your own failure... And where did that bring you? (Looks at the ground) Back to me.

As the Mad Titan sat there, the Thunder God took the right path while the Wall-Crawler took the left so the King could take the front. Knowing what that being has done to them... Knowing what he'll do next... And what he's capable of doing if he even gets a hold of any of the Stones, each of them knew that they cannot fail just like the last time as they faced the monster threatening everything that they held dearly.

Thanos: (Continues to speak while he sat on his spot) I thought that by eliminating half of life, the other would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. (Looks at the Avengers standing before him) As long as there are those who remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what _can_ be. They will resist.

Peter: (Stares at Thanos defiantly) Sorry to disappoint, but we're all kinds of stubborn.

Thanos: (Stares at his enemies in the face) I'm thankful... (Turns to the ground) Because now... I know what I must do.

The Titan threw the pebble away as he stood up, making everyone get ready for what comes next as they all stared at their worst nightmare.

Thanos: (Turns to walk over to his Double-Edged Sword) I will... Shred this Universe down to its last atom. (Grabs his Helmet off from his Blade) And then, with the Stones you've collected for me... (Puts on his Helmet) Create a new one, teeming with life. (Gets his weapon off of the ground as he looks at it shining) That knows not what it is lost, but only what it is been given.

He then turned to the Avengers, with T'Challa's Panther Habit materialized his face to reconstruct the helmet to use for battle, the Face of the Black Panther being shown in the flesh while Thor materialized Lightning out of his hands, energy sparkling around his weapons as Thanos sees to face his enemies.

Thanos: (Turns to the Avengers) A grateful Universe.

Black Panther: (Glares at the monster that took away his family and friends) Crafted out of the blood you shed.

Thanos: (Looks at Panther) They'll never know it. (Readies his weapon) Because you won't be alive to tell them.

With enough words said, the fight officially began with issuing a battle cry, as Parker had his Mask materialized to cover his face, Spider-Man led the first assault as he used Captain America's Shield to swing right at him while Thanos deflected his attacks. Black Panther moved to cut him with his Claws, only to have scratched the Blade while Thor threw Mjolnir right at Thanos, who dodged the Hammer so he could throw the King of Wakanda across the battlefield as Spider-Man shot his Webs at him to lift himself up the air to hit him with the Shield as they took on the Mad Titan with everything they've got.

While the battle was being fought, Hulk, Falcon, and Rocket Raccoon were still drowning in the lower levels of the Avengers Compound as Banner still held the structure up with only one hand as they continued to drown.

Falcon: (Feels the water rushing over him and his group as he was floating next to Rocket) See you on the flip side, dude!

Rocket: (Moans in fear of death) Ahh! Ahhh!

While they waited for their death to come, Wasp was still coming to their rescue as she slid on a rock along the water, and jumped on top of a pencil as make a dive while time was running out.

Wasp: (Dived onto the water) Hang in there! I'm on my way!

While she flowed in the watery current, Widow was still being chased by Outriders whilst carrying the Infinity Gauntlet in her hands. Desperate to make sure the glove doesn't get into the wrong hands, she planted charges around the sewer tunnels while she ran away from the horde. Three seconds in, and the charges detonated, consuming the beasts while she was thrown back from the initial explosion.

She looked up to see that few the monsters survived despite being burned alive, and none of them seemed willing to back down once the flames had been shrugged off their shoulders. Widow then turned to shoot a Grappling Cable up towards the ceiling and then had herself carried away to the upper levels while the beasts continued their pursuit.

Ready for them to follow her, she grabbed her Escrimas and electrocuted the ones getting close to her, and then once she reached the level, she flung upwards in the air to fry one of the Outrider's brains out. When she fell back, she got up shouting as she looked for more, only to find that she's killed the last of the pact, as the one with the electrocuted brains fell to the floor dead. Seeing that she can now rest easy, she rolled onto her back and moaned in relief as Nebula was seen walking over to her, seeing the Blue Cyber Assassin surviving the missile strike upon them.

Black Widow: (Sees Nebula standing over her) Oh hey... (Shows her the Gauntlet) Can you hold this for me while I-? (Sees Nebula takes it out of her hands) Oh, thanks.

Nebula: (Takes the Glove as she looks at it, activating her comms) Father. (Gets Widow's attention) I have the Stones.

Black Widow: (Hears Nebula calling Thanos) What?

As she tried to get up, she was held down by Nebula's foot as the Alien Assassin grabbed a gun to finish Nat off.

Gamora: _Stop. _

Nebula turned around, seeing her Sister, Gamora with a gun raised at her as Thanos's Favorite Daughter walked to her, not wanting to shoot while Nebula of the present followed her.

2014 Nebula: (Sees her Sister aiming a gun at her as she got off of Romanoff, her gun aimed at the Russian Spy) You're betraying us?

Nebula from 2023 starts to walk out of the shadows, taking Nebula of 2014's attention as she diverted her firearm at herself, causing Widow to roll out of their way as she watched the standoff between Past and Present play out.

2023 Nebula: (Raises her hands in the air as she looked at herself) You don't have to do this.

2014 Nebula: (Stares at herself, determined with her objective) I am _This_.

Gamora: No, you're not.

2023 Nebula: (Points at her Synaptic Drive) You've seen what we become.

The Past stares at her own reflection, struggling with what to do as her Sister sees her struggle to accept what can be her future without Thanos while Romanoff listened. She didn't think of Nebula at first, but after witnessing this confrontation in front of her... Thinking about her life before S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers... She realized that she and Nebula had something in common with her all the along. And that was being one and the same.

Gamora: (Looks at her Sister) Nebula, listen to her.

2023 Nebula: (Stares at herself, seeing her own eyes watering up) You can change.

2014 Nebula: (Sees her Sister lowering her gun as her eyes waters) _He_ won't let me.

Natasha: (Sees Nebula's past self struggling internally, causing her to join the argument) Then fight him. (Has a gun pointed at her now as she raised her hands up) Look at me... I used to be just like you... I know what it's like to follow orders only to because you want to belong somewhere... (Slowly walks to her) To keep doing the things you do because it feels like the only thing you've got.

2014 Nebula: (Glares at the Terran) You don't _know _me!

Natasha: (Stops where she's at) You're right, I don't. (Points at her Future Self) But she does, more than you know. Look at her, don't you see? She's _free_ of him! And you can be too. (Walks to her, being dangerously close as the gun positioned at her chest) All you have to do is let go.

As the former Assassin of KGB stood in front of Nebula's 2014 self, the Past looked at herself, seeing nothing holding her strings as emotions, hate, and sadness that was hidden inside swelled up all at once as she made her decision in a heartbeat.

While she did so, the battle outside raged on as Black Panther landed on the ground to fight against Thanos, using a weapon found on the ground depleted of its battery as he stared at the genocidal mad man.

Black Panther: (Glares at Thanos with the gun in his hand) Thor, use your lightning to hit this weapon!

Thor complied without question as he unleashed a lightning strike at the cannon, causing laser beams to shoot out at the Titan, who deflected it while making his way towards the King of Wakanda. Once he came through, Thanos had torn the weapon apart and attempted to cut Panther in half when Spider-Man swung in and kicked the Titan's face. Seeing an opportunity, Thor swung Mjolnir at Thanos, only for the Titan to use Spidey as a shield of his as the Hammer hit the poor Web-Head, knocking him and the Hammer to the ground. Then Panther moved in, with his suit charged from the lightning strike, unleashing Kinetic Energy at the Titan as he dealt a left Hook onto him. Not long after, he delivered two swift kicks before Thanos punched the Wakandan Warrior back, knocking him onto the damaged rubble.

Thor then charged forward as Thanos swung his Blades at the Asgardian King, sliding down to avoid getting chopped as the Double-Edged Sword flung itself back to the Titan right in time for him block Thor as he swung Stormbreaker right at him. Moving the Axe down to throw the Sword away, he tried to aim for the head, only to be grabbed by the neck as he lifted him off the ground, dropping his Axe in the process.

Then Thanos slammed Thor against the ruins to hit him several times before throwing him across the battlefield. Slamming his foot down, Thanos hit Thor with his fist, spilling blood off his lips as he attempted to defend himself with Stormbreaker. Seeing the Asgardian calling forth the Axe, he grabbed it from the air and then tried to cut open Thor with his own weapon as he pushed it down on his chest.

While this happened, Mjolnir was slowly being lifted up off the ground by an ominous presence while Thanos pursued his assault, grinning with malice as Stormbreaker's Blade touched Thor's chest, intending to kill off the Last Son of Odin while he struggled to hold off from being killed. Right before Thanos could do the deed, the Hammer flew in the air, hitting Thanos in the back as he got off of Thor.

Then Mjolnir stopped to turn around, flying back to the person who wielded it. As the Asgardian and Titan turned to look who did it, the Hammer's Handle flew into a new hand, a hand that is Worthy of wielding it as Spider-Man stood holding onto the Hammer, looking at it in shock while wielding Cap's Shield as his mind processed the information into his brain cells, excitement filling his spirit as he was deemed Worthy.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as he looked at Mjolnir being held in his hand) I'm Worthy... Holy crap, I'm Worthy!

Thor: (Smiled in astonishment) I knew it!

Before the two could celebrate, Thanos kicked Thor to the ground like the dick that he is as he turned to Spider-Man, unafraid of some young man wielding a weapon that seems too powerful for him to comprehend as he walked over to him.

Spider-Man: (Sees Thanos walking towards him as he held his weapons ready) Alright, big guy! It's just me and you now, let's go!

Thanos: (Walked towards Spider-Man) That weapon is too powerful even for you, boy.

Spider-Man: Tell that to yourself when I kick your big fat Purple butt with it!

He then charged Thanos while swinging the Hammer at a rapid pace. Getting close, Spidey swung upwards, hitting Thanos right in the chin as he fell backward, the Young Avenger shouted in excitement, feeling pretty powerful with such a weapon in his hand. Getting an idea with the Shield, he threw it at Thanos and then threw the Hammer at the Shield, causing a big vibration in the air to kick Thanos onto his knees. Once he got his weapons back, Spidey charged once again to jump kick the Mad Titan, and then deliver hard hits with Cap's Shield and Thor's Hammer combined as he hit Thanos hard.

Hitting the Titan several times in the head, swinging both Shield and Hammer in rhythm, he delivered Lightning from the ground, hitting Thanos to throw him to the ground. Once it happened, he unleashed Lightning from the sky, hitting Thanos right where it hurts as he enjoyed the combinations of two Marvelous weapons at hand.

Spider-Man: (Laughs in hyper activeness) OH YEAH! Yeah, I can do this all day!

And he was right. He could do this all day if he wanted to. In fact, he could defeat Thanos right now while wielding both Mjolnir and Cap's Shield. He could end this right now, and he wouldn't be breaking a sweat! So he charged at Thanos once more, hoping to finish him off by slamming the Hammer down.

But unfortunately, he moved too quick. That lead to Thanos's advantage as he dodged being pummeled by the Hammer as he grabbed Spider-Man by the chest and slammed him to the ground, making him roll over while being impressed with how the boy held himself.

Thanos: (Panted as he grabbed the Double-Edged Sword) Impressive display. (Took his Helmet off as he turned to Spider-Man) But playtime's over.

Without any patience to waste time, he growled while swinging his sword at the boy while he dodged his attacks acrobatically. Thanos has seen enough at what he can do and knows enough for the right weak points as he charged his attacks forward, making the right moment to stab one of his Blades right onto the boy's legs.

Parker yelled in pain, feeling the blade stabbing right through his leg as it felt like it was on fire. Sure, he was buried alive underneath a building once, but getting stabbed by a sword made from Outer Space on the other hand? Nothing like he's felt before as his pain receptors were screaming like crazy. Part of him wanted to stop now, but with the fight at hand, he knew he had to push through. So with enough strength, he attempted to push his enemy back by swinging Mjolnir at him.

But Thanos took the hand using the Hammer to punch it out of his hand, making it land on the dirty scorched ground as he kicked the boy to the ground. Lifting his Double-Edged Sword by his foot, he slammed his Blade right onto Spider-Man, who barely blocked his attack with the Shield as the Blade cut through an inch of the Vibranium Shield.

Spider-Man: (Sees the weapon cut through the Shield) Oh no!

Seeing his chance to take the advance, Thanos swung his Sword down violently as he was cutting the Shield apart piece by piece, the young member of the Avengers barely standing his ground as he tried to defend himself. Seeing Thanos move down, it made Parker think about _Return of the Jedi_, only in this scenario, Darth Vader was the one slamming his Lightsaber down several times while poor Luke Skywalker had trouble countering his attacks.

With one final swift blow, Thanos had swung his weapon at the Shield, tearing it in half as Spider-Man fell to the ground. Seeing the Shield being torn apart and without a Hammer to help him fight, he was left defenseless as Spidey looked up at Thanos, who attempted to cut him up like a sausage when he used what remains of the Shield to make the blade hit the metal, causing him to be pushed back far away from the murderous being as he broke through a wall and landed onto the ground.

Feeling too weak to even move, he continued to lay there on the ground as his Mask dematerialized, Peter's face being seen bruised while his lips bled some blood, the side of his head bleeding while he felt too tired to move. But knowing that Thanos was still out there, knowing what he'll do again with even a lot more damage, Parker slowly got up, grunting in pain as Thanos stood by, looking around at the Planet he's on while Sanctuary II had hovered behind him.

Thanos: (Looks around at the damage he's done) In all my years of conquest... Violence... Slaughter... It was never personal. (Turns to Peter as he got his attention while laying on the ground) But I'll tell you now... What I'm about to do to your stubborn, _annoying_, little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it... Very, very much.

As he stood by, lights appeared behind the Mad Titan as the Black Order suddenly teleported to the Planet's surface, along with the Chitauri army as enemy ships landed on the ground while Tanks were being deployed into the battlefield. From the ships came massive Chitari dogs along with hordes of Outriders coming right out while Sakaarans had joined in on Thanos's assault on Earth.

Seeing so many of Thanos's allies appearing right before the Youngest Avenger took him by shock. Seeing so many surround him made him mentally admit that there was no way that he could beat them all by himself. But then knowing what's at stake... Knowing what he's done to get everything reversed, and how much he's been through, he knew that he had to keep going. He had to, for the fate of the entire Universe.

So, he got up, despite feeling tremendous pain down his leg and throughout most of his body, and stood on his feet. His hands shaking as they slowly formed fists, his gaze turning to the massive army of destruction as ships flew in the air above him. He knew that fighting them all by himself is most likely going to fail terribly. But after all, he's Spider-Man... And right now, he needs to be the hero he can be.

So he slowly walked back to the fight, beaten near death when he heard a familiar voice ringing in his ear.

Steve: Hey, Queens, can you hear me?

He stopped right where he is at, hearing Captain America's voice for the first time after Traveling through Time. He touched his earpiece, thinking that he was going mad at first when he heard the WW2 veteran's voice appear once more.

Steve: (Is heard once more) This is Steve Rogers, can you hear me?

Peter: (Panted as he touched his earpiece) C-Cap?

Steve: On your left.

Upon hearing his request, Parker turned to his left to find that familiar magic hole Strange once used to create portals as one appeared right behind him. From within, three figures came out; one of them wore Dora Milaje garments while the other had long hair and was holding a Machine Gun in hand. In the middle, there was one man who was bearded while wearing an old Captain America outfit as Peter looked at him, out in the flesh was Steve Rogers as War Machine flew right past him, and Parker as more Portals began to open up, taking the opposing side's attention.

From the Portal coming in from Titan, Doctor Strange was the person opening it as Drax and Mantis appeared, ready to fight along with Star-Lord, who flew right next to them as he looked out ahead. Then another flew right behind Quill as Iron Man had arrived, flying out of the portal as Stark had his Mask dematerialized as he looked out to see Thanos's Army right outside his front lawn.

Taking T'Challa's attention as his Mask was dematerialized, he saw Okoye next to Rogers and Barnes as she chanted their war cry in Xhosa. His people alive and well as more portals began to open from the ground into the air, ships flying right out as Shuri walked alongside Groot, and Scarlet Witch flying right next to the army of New Asgard, who also joined in for the fight for the Universe as Valkyrie rode on her Horse, Korg and Miek were also there among their fellow Sakaaran gladiators.

Among the thousands joining in was Wong and the Masters of Mystic Arts, who summoned all their Magic to conjure weapons of their own while the Ravagers were also there, including Donald Duck carrying a Blaster of his own, and Ant-Man, who popped right in to join the fight as his Helmet was taken off to let his skin feel the air while he looked around at the number of fighters coming in while Vision flew right next to him.

As the Thor got Stormbreaker back in hand, he and T'Challa got up on their feet to join Parker as another just joined the fight wielding an Iron Suit. Taking Stark's attention was Rescue, AKA Pepper Potts as her Helmet slid up, revealing her face as she looked out into the army that she needs to fight while Strange joined up with Wong.

Strange: (Looks ahead of the field before turning to Wong) Is that everyone?

Wong: (Turns to Strange) What, you wanted _more_?!

As everyone was getting settled, a giant figure rose up from the ruins of the Avengers Compound, revealing Wasp turning giant as her head stuck out from the building as she laid her hand gently down, revealing Hulk, Rocket, and Falcon as they landed on the ground, with Wilson getting new Wings to fly as the Raccoon hung on his shoulder, his weapon read.

He turned back to face Thanos, who looked back to see such mass forces to fight him and his own; the forces of light and darkness standing on opposite sides of the war as everyone stood on stand by, waiting for a signal.

Thor: (Cracks his head a little as he turned to the kid) What are you waiting for?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Thor: Aren't you gonna say it?

Peter: Say what?

Steve: (Turns to Parker) You're an Avenger, right? You go ahead and say the word.

Peter: Say wha-? (Widened his eyes) Oh, wow! I get to say! (Breathes) Alright, here goes!

Taking deep breathes, he took Mjolnir back in his hand as looked down at Thanos's forces, never believing he would utter the words he would say right now.

Peter: (Took Mjolnir back in his hand) AVENGERS!

Spider-Man: (His Mask rematerialized as he squinted his Optic lenses) Assemble.

Everyone shouted as all the armies of the Universe charged against Thanos and his own, Valkyrie flying on her Horse with her Weapon at hand while guiding Rescue and Falcon, while Rocket stood on his back to ride as Wasp ran alongside the forces of good. Ships moving alongside the ground forces as Thanos pointed his Sword at them, signaling his Army to charge right back as Cull Obsidian jumped right next to his master, running alongside the rest of the Black Order with their weapons at hand as Thanos joined them in the running spree.

Both sides of the conflict charging at each other, making Lord of the Rings look like child's play compared to everything else as the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy joined together in the battle of the ages. While not everyone knows each other, one thing was clear on their minds; the fight for the fate of the Universe is to be decided as the Battle of Earth has begun.


	13. The Final Battle

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

* * *

The fight between good and evil continued where we last left off; two opposing sides colliding each other into a massive brawl that featured guns, explosions, swords, knives, everything happened at once when they both met on the battlefield.

The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy fought against Thanos and the Black Order along with their allies as Thor unleashed Lightning onto the opposing side while Spidey swung the Hammer with his Webs, Wasp, having shrunk so big, moved to slam her fist down at one of the Chitauri Leviathan to the ground. Hulk joined the Jabari as he threw one of the bad guys up in the air as Black Panther joined Okoye and Shuri in the fight while Ant-Man had jumped kicked a Sakaaran soldier in the face as Valkyrie cut one fo them while she rode on her Horse.

Drax joined Korg in fighting off Cull Obsidian as he jumped on his back, stabbing the giant several times in a row while the former Gladiator swung his weapon up towards the Black Order member's face as Iron Man flew in the sky to join Rescue in blowing up enemy ships using Repulsors and Arc Reactor Fusion Blasts. Thor continued to remain fighting on the ground while Spidey threw Mjolnir away to fight off some of Thanos's forces with the Asgardian God of Thunder and Mantis, who was putting one of the Chitauri Dogs to sleep as they both got their weapons back, except Spider-Man had Stormbreaker in his hands while Thor had Mjolnir.

Spider-Man: (Sees Stormbreaker in his hand) Oh! (Turns to Thor) Uh...?

Thor: (Looks at the Man of Spiders with Stormbreaker in hand) No, no, give me that!

Spider-Man: (Hands him Stormbreaker) Okay.

Thor: (Trades Mjolnir for Stormbreaker) You can have the little one!

Spider-Man: That one's less sharp anyway!

They both moved separately in the battlefield as Bucky joined Rocket in firing their weapons at their enemies, Wanda was seen using her powers to use Psionic Blasts at her enemies while fighting alongside Steve Rogers, who had used his Shields to hit several Chitauri forces as they swarmed all over the two until they were all killed off by a familiar Solar Energy Beam. Looking up, they saw Vision hovering in the sky above them after he used a synthetic gem created specifically for him to use for combat after the loss of his Infinity Stone as he flew down to greet his allies.

Wanda: (Sees Vision alive and well) Vis?

She walked over to him, reaching her hand to his cheek as she stared at him, while he stared back at her, but not of affection. Rather, confusion as he just stared at her awkwardly.

Wanda: (Sees Vision seeing no sign of intimacy towards her) Vision? What's wrong with you?

Vision: (Stares at Wanda) You... You sound familiar... Have we met before?

Steve: (Walks over to Vision) You don't remember?

Vision: I'm afraid not... I remember the smallest parts, but nothing else.

Wanda: Because of Thanos...

Vision: (Raises a brow) Who now?

Steve: (Turns to Wanda) Wanda.

Wanda: Watch him. (Turns to leave) While I take care of some unfinished business.

She turned to jump away from the Veteran and the Hybrid while Spider-Man joined up with Black Panther as he swung his way to kick one of the Sakaaran soldiers trying to kill them while he used his Hammer to knock several Chitauri to the ground.

Spider-Man: (Gets the Hammer back while turning to Panther) Hey! It worked! Bruce did it, everybody's back!

Black Panther: (Turns to Spider-Man) I can see that!

Shuri: (Is seen fighting off Proxima Midnight as she was about to be impaled) Brother!

Black Panther: (Sees Midnight about to attack her)

Spider-Man: I got it! (Throws Mjolnir at Proxima)

Proxima Midnight: (Gets hit by the Hammer, getting thrown away from the group) GUH!

Shuri: (Turns to Spider-Man as Mjolnir returned to his hand) Who are you supposed to be?!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Shuri) Oh, I'm your Friendly Neighborhood, Hammer Swinging Spider-Man! What's your name?

T'Challa: (Took his Mask off) This is Shuri, my sister.

Spider-Man: Oh, your sister!

Peter: (Turns to Shuri after taking his Mask off) Hey, your Brother told me a lot about you! I'm Peter, it's nice to finally meet you!

Shuri: (Nods) Hi, nice to meet you too! Nice Hammer, you got there!

Peter: Oh, I know right?! It's really awesome-!

Suddenly, he turned his attention to Cull Obsidian attacking Iron Man after meeting each other in combat, seeing him about to die for the second time in a row.

Peter: (Sees Mr. Stark getting attacked) Mr. Stark. (Turns to the Royal Family) Hey, I gotta go!

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask back on) We should totally catch up later! (Turns to leave)

Shuri: (Turns to her Brother) Didn't know you planned on replacing me!

Black Panther: (Puts his Mask back on) For Bast's sake, save it for later!

As they moved on, Spidey swung his way over to throw Mjolnir at Cull Obsidian as he was about to stab Iron Man with his weapon. Turning around, he growled as he tried to attack Parker, only for Stark to use an Arc Reactor Fusion Blast from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. Obsidian tried to pick himself up when Wasp's foot stomped on him, leaving one of the Children of Thanos incapacitated as Spider-Man and Iron Man had reunited with each other.

Peter: (Takes his Mask off) Tony!

Tony: (Takes his off as well) Hey! What the hell happened back there? One second you and I were in Space with the Wizard, and the next thing I know is that you're gone and I'm left with the Wizard telling me that it's been five years since Thanos Snapped his fingers!

Peter: Yeah, it's kind of a long story.

Tony: You mean how you look like Zac Efron wearing a new Suit that you apparently made all yourself? Yeah, I imagine it's a long story alright.

Peter: I don't look like Zac Efron-!

Tony: Also, since when on Earth could you wield Thor's Hammer?

Peter: Okay, that was definitely a big shocker for me, I have no idea how to explain that!

Tony: And by the way, where the hell did Pepper get a suit of Armor? Because I don't remember giving her the keys to my equipment!

Peter: Oh yeah, I sorta made it for her.

Tony: (Raises a brow) You made it for her?

Peter: Well, yeah! You were gone, and Happy said you really liked her, so I went over and borrowed some things for her to use because I was with King T'Challa traveling around the World so she would keep Morgan and herself safe in case anything were to happen-!

Tony: Wait, stop right there... Did you say, "Morgan"?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Yeah, your daughter... Morgan.

Tony: (Blinked his eyes, stunned at the news as he pointed himself) I have a daughter?

Peter: Yeah! Yeah, didn't Pepper tell you? (Looks around) Okay, I guess not. Uh... (Looks at Tony) Surprise?

Tony: (Sighs as he looks away for a moment) Son of a Bitch... I'm a freaking dad now.

Peter: (Nods) Yeah.

Tony: And I missed out five years of watching my kid grow. Jeez, I wonder what kind of top 10 Father of the century reward I'm gonna get?

Peter: (Folded his arms) Well... You could always get that free sandwich from Delmar's Deli you suggested back then to make up for lost time.

Tony: (Raises a brow) How do you know about-?

Before he could ask, he looked at Peter for only a second... Just one second before thinking back at the day he was suggested to eat at Delmar's. The particular day where he never met the person known as Ben Reily because he would have already met him back when he was wearing a Onesie.

Tony: (Stares at Peter) ...That was you?

Peter: (Nods) I take it the Shawarma dinner celebration worked out okay?

Tony: (Nodded a little) Didn't like my pin getting pulled, but... If it meant having me to say thank you later on, then shit, I'm sure as hell glad to be here.

Peter: (Smiled) I uh... I missed having you here with us, Mr. Stark.

Tony: Yeah, that's enough words.

Suddenly, Stark pulled Peter for a hug as he was taken by surprise, pulling him in an embrace as Parker slowly hugged him back.

Peter: (Panted as he hugged Tony) Yeah, this is nice...

Elsewhere in the battlefield, Peter Quill, AKA Star-Lord was flying around shooting his Quad Blasters, barely dragged to the ground as he landed in a half-destroyed room as he kicked a Sakaaran in the head before getting into some heavy melee combat with a pair of them. Kicking one away and then blasting him, he attempted to fight back the last soldier until he hit to the floor, making him gain the advantage as the Sakaaran attempted to make a killing blow right before getting shot in the back, falling right on top of Quill.

Pushing the body off him, he turned to look around until he froze. Tilting his body up like a curious giraffe, he sees Gamora standing in the battlefield staring at him as he pressed the side button to release the energy holding his face while he looked at her in emotional relief.

Quill: (Looks at Gamora) Gamora?

He walked over to her as she stared at him. He stared back as he walked closer, feeling like as if he's looking at someone who was sent from heaven as he got in front of her, feeling happy for one moment of this freaking day.

Quill: (Stood in front of Gamora) I thought I lost you.

He raised his hand to give her a comforting rub on her cheek, only for his hand to get caught in a tightening grip as Gamora looked strangely offended by this transaction. Quill gave off an ow before getting knee kicked straight in the balls.

Gamora: (Glares at Quill, kicking him in the balls) Don't, touch... (Kicks him the second time) ME!

Quill fell to the ground, having been dealt with serious blows to his nutsack as Gamora groaned in disgust, rubbing her cheek off of any bacteria the half Human Hybrid may have had on him as he laid there.

Quill: (Looks at Gamora as he held his privates, pointing at her) You missed the first time... Then you got 'em both the second time! (Moans in pain)

Gamora: (Looks at Quill in disgust as Nebula walked over to her) This is the one? Seriously?

Nebula: (Looks at Quill unsympathetically) Your choices were him or a Tree.

Quill just looked at the two in confusion while Black Widow was seen running around the battlefield as she was getting chased by a Chitauri Dog for holding an Infinity Gauntlet in her hand as she continued to run away from the giant beast plowing away any opposing forces standing in his way until War Machine showed up, blowing the thing to hell as Rhodey screamed at the top of his lungs, killing the monster dead while allowing Romanoff to escape.

Black Widow: (Looks around while running, tapping onto her Comms) Hey! Can anyone read me?

Falcon: (Was seen flying around shooting his weapons at his enemies) Hey, you're still alive!

Black Widow: I have the Stones! Does anyone know where to get rid of them?

Bucky: (Shoots at an Outrider, but gets grabbed by it) Get it the hell away from here! (Stabs it in the heart with a knife before throwing it away)

Hulk: (Sees Bucky throwing the beast at him) No! (Hits it away from him as he looked at Barnes) We need to get them back where they came from!

Black Panther: (Is seen fighting next to Thor as he scratched a Chitauri Warrior in the back) How? (Kicks it away from him) Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel!

Wasp: (Is seen as a giant) Hang on! (Shrinks herself back to normal size as she held a remote in her hand) That wasn't our only Delorean!

She pressed the button, causing a car horn to make a La Cucaracha sound as Spidey looked around, listening to the horn.

Spider-Man: (Pressed on his Comlink) Does anyone have eyes on a brown Hippie van somewhere?

Valkyrie: (Is seen riding her Horse in the air, looking at Luis's Van surrounded by the enemy forces) Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!

Black Panther: Hope, how long will you need to get it functioning?

Hope: (Looks at the Van as Scott joined her) About 10 minutes, tops!

Natasha: Get that thing started, we're bringing the Stones to you!

Scott: We're on it, Widow! Or Black Widow, or uh... Nat? (Turns to Hope) I'm confused.

Hope: (Smiles as she missed Scott) Come on!

They both Shrunk to size as they headed to the Van, Strange was seen teleporting various Outriders into another Dimension as each of them caught in his powers were sent through the Mystical Purple Portals while Parker joined him in battle.

Peter: (Looks at Strange) Hey, Doc!

Strange: (Looks at Parker as he noticed the change in age) You look older.

Peter: Well, five years is a long time!

Strange: Well, no offense, but you were supposed to be dead for five years.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Well, hi! Nice to see you too!

Tony: (Joined the two as he showed his face) Hey! (Gets Strange's attention) You said One out of Fourteen Million we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.

Strange: I'm not sure. Our Future has changed, everything that happens next is no longer certain.

Tony: Yeah, but could this be it?

Strange: If I tell you what happens... It won't happen.

Peter: (Sighs nervously) Let's hope you're only half right about this!

As the fight went on, Lang and Van Dyne arrived inside of the Van, shrinking back to size as they attempted to get the Quantum Tunnel restarted.

Scott: (Looks around at the Van) Oh, Luis is gonna be pissed when he hears about this!

Hope: (Tries to reactivate the Tunnel by using the device, but it appears to not work) It's dead.

Scott: (Turns to Hope) What's dead?

Hope: The module, it's dead! (Unleashed some cable wires) We need to hotwire it!

Scott: Okay, here! (Gets the wires) Hand it to me, I'll work on it!

Hope: (Gets out) Just try not to die again, okay?

Scott: I don't plan on it!

As she left Lang behind, Thanos was seen handling himself flawlessly as he cut away any of the enemies that tried to get the drop on him while fighting next to Ebony Maw and Corvus Glaive.

Thanos: (Kills one of the Disciples of the Mystic Arts) Where's Nebula?

Corvus Glaive: (Stabs an Asgardian from behind) She's not responding.

Ebony Maw: Sire!

Thanos had Maw's attention as he pointed out Widow running through the battlefront with the Stones in her collection as she ran off, trying to get into her destination while fighting her way through the forces of evil. Shooting and electrifying her way, she came across a horde of Chitauri and Sakaarans running towards her until War Machine arrived, blowing up the Chituari with Missile Launchers while Rogers joined in and jabbed a soldier in the back, turning to Nat as she looked at him in relief.

Steve: (Walks over to Natasha) Hand it to me, Nat.

She gave him the Gauntlet without question, leaving Rogers to run towards the van while running over any obstacles in his way. Kicking one of the bad guys in the chest before body slamming another to the ground, he used his Shields to give him covering fire as he was becoming surrounded by the bad guys until Falcon dropped by and gave him a lift.

Falcon: (Lifts Steve up in the air) I got you, Cap!

Steve: (Looks up, seeing Falcon carrying him) I see you got new wings!

Falcon: Well, time passes by, and you gotta get an upgrade at some point-!

Before they could continue their friendly conversation, his jetpack became heavily damaged in battle as it was hit by Thanos's Double-Edged Sword, making him and Rogers fall to the ground whilst dropping the Gauntlet in the process. They got up and saw the Mad Titan sprinting towards the two as he attempted to fulfill his destiny when Scarlet Witch landed in front of him, halting his assault on the soldiers. She then turned to him with a glare as her hands glowed a red aura as well as her eyes, angry with what he's done five years previously.

Scarlet Witch: (Glares at Thanos) You took everything from me!

Thanos: (Walks over to Wanda) I don't even know who you are!

Scarlet Witch: You will...

With enough words said, she then made her confrontation clear by lifting stones and debris off from the ground and threw them right at Thanos as he attempted to make his way to her, only to be pushed back by the dirt as Wanda used every ounce of her anger to unleash her powers like nothing she's ever done before.

As she fought against Thanos, Wilson found out that he ran out of ammo as he was about to be mauled by an Outrider. Right before it could, however, Spider-Man arrived and used Cap's Shield to knock it to the ground, turning to Wilson to greet him.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Wilson) Hey, Sam!

Falcon: Hey, I'm out of ammo!

Spider-Man: Oh, well in that case... (Gives Sam the Shield) Take this!

Falcon: (Takes the Shield, looking how half it was missing) What the hell happened to this thing?

Spider-Man: Thanos happened. (Turns to leave) Hope it suits you well!

Falcon: (Sees Spidey leave) Wait, I'm not sure how I could-!

Before he could ask, the Outrider that Parker seemingly took out was getting back on its' feet as it turned to Wilson, getting the former Captain America's attention as his friend was about to get attacked.

Steve: Sam, look out!

Falcon: (Sees the Outrider about to ambush) Oh, damn!

Without leaving nothing to chance, he defended himself using the half-broken Shield as it attempted to claw at him. Kicking it back, he used the Shield in various techniques before slamming the thing to the ground, knocking it out for real this time as Wilson panted, feeling how well the Shield was despite the damage.

Falcon: (Looks at the Shield) Oh damn...

Steve: (Looks at Falcon with his Shield) You looked pretty good with that.

Falcon: Yeah, I suppose so... (Turns to Cap, giving him his Shield) But it belongs to you...

Steve: (Looks at his Shield, before turning to Wilson) Keep it... It belongs to you now.

Falcon: (Stunned by what Rogers said) You serious?

Steve: I am... (Gets out his Vibranium Shields) And besides, I have my own Shields in case you haven't noticed!

Falcon: Oh, is that right?

Spider-Man: (Is heard on comms) Whoa, hey! Who's gonna get the Stones?!

They both turned around to see Ebony Maw heading his way over to the Gauntlet in an attempt to hand it over to his master. Looking at each other before nodding, they both made a deadline over to the Gauntlet as Maw used his powers to control the elements to lift the glove away from the two. Seeing no other option, Steve jumped at the first chance and grabbed the Gauntlet, only to be caught in the Maw's hold as he was lifted over to him while Sam tried to break the stone mountain from the ground. Seeing this happen from above, Iron Man flew in and came to the rescue.

Iron Man: (Flies over to Steve) Cap, I'm coming to you!

Steve: (Throws the Stones upward) Take it!

Catching the Gauntlet in the air, Stark flew above the battlefield to reach Luis's Van, only to be intercepted by Sakaaran ships shooting at him. Unknown to the enemy, they were merely charging his Armor as he gave out a series of powerful Repulsor Blasts as he destroyed the incoming ships surrounding him.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Thanos attempted to kill Maximoff by slicing her in half as Vision watched from above. Memories from the time of his death resurfaced as he felt the Mad Titan ripping off his own head, reliving Wanda getting hurt by the monster who intended to massacre half of all life. Feeling so much need to protect her, he swooped down and tackled the Titan from above, making him drop his Sword and cease his attacks on Maximoff momentarily as used his Solar Energy Beams to melt his Purple Forehead off, hearing him scream as Wanda held him by using her powers, his armor ripping apart as he was about to be defeated by an Android and a Witch.

Thanos: (Growled in pain as he felt Vision and Scarlet Witch beating him down) Lay fire!

Corvus Glaive: But sire, our troops!

Thanos: Just do it!

With no one questioning his orders, the Sanctuary II's Cannons peered down to the surface and began firing upon the heroes once again as Wanda tried to shield herself from the blasts, only to be thrown back by the impact as Vision saw this and began to fly her away somewhere for safety. In a matter of seconds, the entire battlefield was being fired upon as the Masters of the Mystic Arts joined Wong in casting a Shield to block off the ship's offensive.

With the blasts firing at random, one of the shots reigned down next to the lake sitting next to the Compound as Rescue took notice and saw water about to flood the whole area along with everyone else standing inside.

Rescue: (Sees water coming down) Uh, is anyone else seeing this?!

Strange did, looking at the water coming in from the broken structure as he made his way to a spot where he could cast a spell to create a Wornado, a tornado made of water so he could keep everyone from drowning as Iron Man was still getting shot at by the forces standing in the way of ending the conflict.

Friday: (Is heard on Iron Man's Helmet) **Boss, your suit is taking too much damage! **

Iron Man: Yeah, I can already read that. Hey, can somebody help out a guy here? Some annoying Martians won't quit stalking me!

Spider-Man: (Sees Iron Man getting attacked) Oh man, what do we do to help?

Thor: (Slams Stormbreaker onto the ground to cut an Outrider in half as he joined the Man of Spiders) You can wield my Hammer, yes?

Spider-Man: Yeah, totally!

Thor: Then start flying already! (Lifts himself off from the ground)

Spider-Man: (Sees Thor flying up) How? I'm not used to this thing as-!

Before he could ask more, he lifted the Hammer up by accident, which caused him to fly in the sky as whelped in surprise.

Spider-Man: (Sees himself flying with Mjolnir) WHOA! Holy crap! Oh, oh, this is so cool!

Thor: (Helps Stark out when he sees Parker flying too fast) Whoa, you're going to fast!

Iron Man: (Turns to Parker) Underoos, you're moving too fast, you need to-!

Spider-Man: (Sees himself about to tackle Iron Man to the ground) Watch out!

The two barely dodged as the Web-Slinger roughly landed to the ground, dropping Mjolnir in the process as he accidentally knocked the Gauntlet out of Iron Man's hands.

Thor: (Looks at Spider-Man's rough landing) Oooh, yeah, he could use some practice on his piloting skills.

Iron Man: (Looks at the Gauntlet laying on the ground as he and Thor were getting attacked) Parker, the Gauntlet's all you now! You gotta move!

Spider-Man: (Gets up, seeing the Glove lying right next to him) Oh, yeah! (Web pulls the Glove to him as he started to run to the Van) Okay, I got this!

He turned to peer around the corner, only to find more opposing forces diverging their attention to him because he was holding the Stones in his possession as he stood where he was.

Spider-Man: (Sees everyone coming right for him) Oh no, I don't got this! I definitely don't got this!

Suddenly, Valkyrie, Bucky, Hulk, Rocket, and Groot arrived to assist Spider-Man as Rocket unleashed missiles while Hulk and Groot combined their forces to pummel one Chitauri Dog to a pulp while Valkyrie stabbed another, and Barnes shot a Sakaaran soldier in the head.

Spider-Man: (Sees his friends and allies helping him out) Okay, I probably got this now!

Rocket: (Turns to Spider-Man) Get a move on, these Stones ain't gonna walk by themselves!

Spider-Man: (Nods) Got it!

He joined the group defending him as they made their way to the Van until Thanos was seen on the verge of crossing their path.

Bucky: (Sees Thanos heading their way) Oh, this guy again?!

Valkyrie: He's getting on our bloody nerves!

Rocket: Any ideas?!

Spider-Man: Well, there's the guy with the Claws on his fists that I mentioned before, maybe he could help out.

Rocket: I thought he was some kind of Wolf?

Spider-Man: No, not a Wolf! I was gonna say Wolver-!

Hulk: (Sees Thanos running for them as he turned to his group) You guys take the Stones. Get them back to where they belong.

Bucky: (Turns to Hulk) What are you gonna do?

Hulk: (Turns around and leaves) Start Round 2 with this fella.

With that said, Hulk has begun Round 2 by tackling Thanos head-on, pushing him away from the group as they ran over to the Van. Trying to get the Hulk out of his way, he attempted to cut his Greenhead off, only for the giant to grab the blade mid-air and used it to stab Thano's by the shoulder. Making him shout, Hulk then pushed Thanos to the ground to pummel him the same way he did the first time, except he did with a lot more improved combat style as he countered some of his opponent's attacks and broke one of the Purple fingers.

He continued the assault before Thanos kicked him by the stomach, knocking him away so he could get up, lift Banner in the air and throw him to a pack of Outriders to keep him busy so Thanos could continue on his way to his Infinity Stones.

Speaking of which, the group with the Stones continued their cardio run until they were halted by another wave of cannon blasts bombarding the surface, knocking everyone to the ground as the firepower suddenly increased tenfold, knocking everyone both good and bad out to a point where they couldn't be able to stand without getting shot at as Rocket moved over to cover Groot by using his body as shield as he screamed, anticipating what may be his last.

But it never came. And the bombardment stopped as everyone looked up at the sky to see the ship's cannons shooting at something that appears to be glowing from inside the clouds.

Star-Lord: (Sees the light from the clouds) The hell is this?!

Steve: (Looks up at the sky) What is that supposed to be?!

Natasha: (Looks at the sky, recognizing the bright light) Our friend.

Suddenly, the bright light showed itself in the flesh, appearing to be none other than Captain Marvel, who showed up right on time as blaster fire attempted to knock her down but wasn't slowed down not once as she dived herself inside of Sanctuary II, blowing parts of the ship up as everyone on the good side cheered her on.

Rocket: (Smiles as he sees Danvers joining the fight) Oh, yeah!

Carol made her way out of the ship to make a U-turn, her Quantum Energy glowing around her body as she zoomed upwards towards Sanctuary II to destroy it once and for all as she made one last dash up, leaving more holes and explosions once more before getting out, looking down at the ship as it fell down into the river, making a big splash as well as a big wave irradiating in the area as Thanos watched in horror at seeing the forces gaining a powerful ally into the final battle.

War Machine: (Looked at Captain Marvel hovering in the sky) Am I the only one that's finding her attractive right now?

Black Panther: (Contacted Danvers on his Comlink) Carol, we need your assistance on the ground!

As the battle continued, Scott prepared the Quantum Tunnel inside the Van as he finally turned the damn thing on while Carol landed in front of Peter, who was happy to see her once again.

Peter: (Held onto the Gauntlet as he looked at Carol) Hey, Carol! Nice to see you back!

Carol: (Smiles at Parker) Good to see you too, Peter. Got something for me?

Peter got on his feet as he saw more of Thanos's forces coming their way as he stood next to Danvers.

Peter: (Looks at Thanos's army before turning to Carol) I don't know how you're gonna get through all that.

Scarlet Witch: (Arrives) Don't worry.

Okoye: (Walked by, joining Captain Marvel) She's got help.

With that, the women consisting of Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Okoye, Valkyrie, Rescue, Mantis, Shuri, Wasp, Gamora, Nebula, and Black Widow, who was the one leading the charge as she led them into battle, helping Captain Marvel create a path as Wanda unleashed a blast while Wasp joined Rescue in firing blasts at the enemy forces. Black Widow was seen sprinting alongside Gamora as she ran on the ground to knee kick a Chitauri Dog while Gamora followed up by using a knife to cut it while jumping in the air.

Okoye fought against Corvus Glaive by stabbing him deep in the shoulder as she lifted him up the air to slam him to the ground as Valkyrie had ridden on her horse, borrowing a weapon from a Chitauri gunner to attack the Leviathans with Scarlet Witch's help as the Asgardian warrior used it to slice down another by the side of its' body. Seeing a path cleared for her, Captain Marvel flew up in the air and traveled through the battlefield while carrying the Infinity Gauntlet in her hand.

Seeing his enemies dangerously close to getting rid of the Stones, Thanos ran over to attack Carol, only to be ambushed by Rescue, Shuri, and Wasp, who all used their blasters to throw the Titan back, pushing him away from Danver's path. Seeing her fly right past him straight for the Quantum Tunnel, Thanos used a last-ditch effort to thwart her escape by throwing his Sword right at the Tunnel, causing it to disperse a massive wave of energy as everyone on the battlefield, including Danvers, was pushed back into the ground while she dropped the Glove in the process.

With everyone temporarily incapacitated, Spidey got up, his mask missing as his face was shown in the open as he saw the Infinity Gauntlet just lying there on the ground. Seeing Thanos trying to make a run towards the Glove and redo everything his Future self has done, he ran for it, trying to get the Gauntlet away from the Mad Titan as he tackled him, only to be thrown back as Thanos moved to get the Stones, only to his Daughter Nebula, His Nebula of his timestream picking the glove up for him as she looked at him.

Thanos: (Sees his Nebula with the Stones) Daughter.

2014 Nebula: (Looks at her Father) I have the Stones right here, Father.

Thanos: (Extended his hand) Bring them to me.

She walked over to Thanos as Peter slowly picked himself up, seeing Nebula from another timestream walking over with the Stones in her hand while slowly getting a knife out with another.

2014 Nebula: (Slowly walked over to Thanos) Once it is complete... Will we go to the Garden just like you said, Father?

Thanos: (Stares at Nebula) Of course... You have worked hard for my approval, and for that, you deserve to remain by my side for as long as we live in the new Universe that I shall create with the Stones.

2014 Nebula: (Nodded) And it'll all be yours, wouldn't it?

Thanos: Yes, and knowing that you are loyal by my side through all of it... You deserve something from all the things we've been through...

2014 Nebula: (Nodded once she got close enough) Yes... I sure as hell do!

Without warning, Nebula had stabbed Thanos right on the side of his hand, taking the Mad Titan by surprise as she tried took one of the Stones out to try to use it against him, only to have her wrist caught in his grip as she was held in the air, trying to escape as she kicked at him, dropping the glove to the ground as Peter laid there, trying to use his Web-Shooters, only to find them broken at some point in the battle as all he could do now as watch as Thanos held her in his mercy. The Mad Titan feeling betrayed by what had been occurred as he looked at her in disappointment.

Thanos: (Glared at his Nebula) Oh, Nebula... (Takes the knife out of his hand) Such a disappointment as usual!

Without mercy, he stabbed Nebula, his Nebula right in the chest, making her cough out blood as he twisted the knife sideways, killing her instantly as he dropped her to the ground. Seeing Thanos murder Nebula like that made Peter angry as he turned to Thanos with a vengeance as the Glove only stood right in between him and the manic attempting to restart the entire Universe from scratch.

Peter: (Glared at Thanos) You're gonna pay for that!

Without wasting time, Peter attempted to grab the Gauntlet, only to be pushed back by Thanos as Black Panther and Thor chimed in to fight him. Having Mjolnir back, Thor used it and Stormbreaker to attack the Mad Titan, throwing the Hammer in the air as he tried to take the Gauntlet, only to be stopped by Thanos as he caught him by his shoulder. Taking his chance to counter, Thor swung Stormbreaker right at Thanos, who grabbed it in mid-air as Mjolnir returned right on time for the God of Thunder to use both handles to push Stormbreaker's blade to the immortal alien.

Seeing Thor having trouble, Panther returned to jump on Thanos's back to push his chest closer, his claws digging deep in the Titan's skin as Thanos grew irritated and facebutted Thor. Then he grabbed the King of Wakanda to throw him to the ground to make one punch to try knocking him down. However, with T'Challa still wearing his mask, he tried to get up, so Thanos slammed his foot onto his chest while he picked up the Gauntlet with one hand.

Seeing him touch the glove, Carol arrives to kick Thanos down, making him let go of the Warrior King as she floated in the air, combating the Titan for a short time until she got pushed to the ground. Once everyone was down, he quickly put on the Gauntlet, causing energy to move around his body as he felt the full power of all six Stones coursing through his veins until he lifted his hand long enough to snap his fingers.

But before he could do so, Danvers returned to drag his arm down, trying to take it off of him as she knelt on the ground, glaring at Thanos defiantly as he stared at her. Feeling no patience, he facebutted her, only to keep her standing her ground as she looked like she didn't feel anything at all, taking Thanos by surprise as she gained the upper hand, flying up to push him on his knees as her hand pushed his down, causing one of the Stones to slowly move around.

Seeing his chance, the Titan took the Power Stone from its' casing to punch Carol in the face as she was flown back to the ground. While T'Challa moved on to fight back, Peter slowly got back up on his feet as he looked at Tony lying on the ground incapacitated, and Strange still using the Wornado spell. He thought about why he gave the Time Stone to Thanos in order to save Tony. He said that he couldn't care less about him or Stark dying if it meant protecting it, so why _save _him anyway?!

But then he thought about how many futures Strange saw... 14 million out of 1, they lose. 1 out of 14 million, they win... And finding himself on the ground, looking at Thanos picking up the Stone to put it back into the glove, he already figured out what he wanted to do... What he _needed _to do to save everyone including his friends...

Slowly getting up, Black Panther was still trying to pull the glove off when Thanos picked him up in the air, holding him as he made him watch as he was about to Snap his fingers, redoing everything only twice as worse when Spidey came in and grabbed the Gauntlet. Pulling it away, he looked up at Thanos before he was punched back, being thrown to the ground as Panther was held in the air. Seeing Thanos with the Gauntlet and no one else to stop him, he knew that defeat was looming as Thanos moved his hand up, glove in hand.

Thanos: (Grinned) I... Am Inevitable...

With one moment, he snapped his fingers, awaiting a light to be spread... Awaiting another period of panic as people were going to be turned to ash until nothing happened... A snap occurred, but it was only a normal snap of his fingers. Looking at what's wrong, he looked to find the Stones missing from the Gauntlet, taking him and T'Challa by surprise as he looked around and then froze in horror. Seeing the terror on his face, T'Challa turned to look where he was looking at until he froze...

There was Peter Parker, kneeling on the ground as all six Stones were transitioned into his Suit as the power of the Stones overtook his arm. He only looked in fear as he knew what Peter would do, what he feared what may happen to the person he grew attached to as Parker stared at Thanos with the Stones in his body, raising his hand up.

As he did so, he thought about what may happen... Sure, he could die, but then again... Whatever It Takes, right?

Peter: (Glared at Thanos, raising his hand up) Hi, Inevitable... I... Am... _Spider-Man_!

Without nothing left do or say, all Peter did was **_Snap_** his fingers... And then a flash of white appeared...


	14. The End

Chapter 14: The End

* * *

Somewhere else in the world, you could see three suits stashed inside of a containment unit. One was the one made by Tony Stark to use in the Avengers Civil War. The other was made out of Iron, the one used in the first fight against Thanos. And last, but not least, the Red and Black suit made by Peter Parker himself as a voice filled the air.

?: You know, I wasn't always a superhero... I had a normal life, despite having my parents die in a plane crash. I went to school like everyone else, I had good grades, good teachers, and good friends even if one of them was socially awkward.

We then see Peter Parker wielding the six Infinity Stones as he did in the last chapter as his voice continued to speak its mind.

Peter: But then I got bit by that Spider... And then my life changed; my Uncle Ben died... I became Spider-Man... And I sort of joined the Avengers, even if it meant everyone was having their own fight club going on at the time. My best friend from school found out who I was. I fought against a Vulture and had a building fall on top of me. And then my Aunt found out who I was, which made her scream the F word out loud. But afterward, I actually became an Avenger the first time around when a flying Donut hovered above New York, and, well... After what everyone went through in the last five years... You could say that everything I went through before was just the beginning what came next.

Parker's voice stopped talking as he was seen making the 3rd Snap in the row, the light blinding everyone around him after he made it.

Once he performed the action, he found himself in a Realm that he never seen before. A world that was Orange all around as the ground itself had water on an endless scale. He looked around his body, seeing every wound inflicted upon him in battle vanish in thin air as he looked pretty okay. He turned to look around, trying to find something in this mysterious world until he froze right where he stood.

From his point of view, a man was seen standing next to a Yellow Pontiac, looking into the abyss as Peter slowly began to walk over to him. The man looks painfully familiar, as well as the car. There was one other person who droved that car, and he instantly knew who it was as he stopped about five feet away from the man, staring at him in bitter disbelief.

Peter: (Stares at the man) ...U-Uncle Ben?

The man turned around, revealing himself none other as Ben Parker, as he looked at his nephew, happy to see him once again.

Ben: (Smiled at Peter) Hey there, kiddo. Long-time no see.

Peter: (Stared at him) H-How?

Ben: How was the library?

Peter: (Blinked) W-What?

Ben: The library. I picked you up there because you were researching the study of Spiders. For a school assignment, I mean. (Folded his arms, smiling) How was it?

Peter: (Looks at the being in front of him, slowly shaking his head) Y-You're not him. He's dead, you're not really Ben. (Looks around in the world he's placed in) This, this is the Stones! They're doing this. (Turns back to Ben) You're not real.

Ben: (Shook his head slowly) No, I'm not... But it can be.

Suddenly, with a flick of his wrists, all six Stones came into view, hovering in the air as between nephew and uncle as Peter looked at them.

Ben: (Looks at Peter as he stared at the Stones) Each Stone has the potential to shape the universe however the user sees fit once they're all combined together... You can also use them to reshape reality as you know it.

Peter: (Stares at the Stones as Ben started to walk next to him) ...I could change my life in a whole new direction... I could recreate the whole day, have myself actually go to the library instead of going to that cage match... And then you'd never get shot by that gunman on the street while you waited for me... (Turns to Ben, his eyes getting watery) I could take everything back...

Ben: (Stares at Peter) But you won't do that... Do you know why you won't do that?

Peter: (Stared at Ben) Because you would never ask me to do that... (Turns to look at the Stones) It wouldn't be right.

Ben: All your life evolving, Ben Parker raised you to do the right thing.

Peter: (Has a tear rolling out of his eye) Even if it hurts to know I can never have you back?

Ben: Every Soul that is made carries another as a part of themselves. Even in death, their legacy lives on in the Souls that they interacted with themselves... And as your real Uncle had once said, "With Great Power..."

Peter: (Nods) "Comes with Great Responsibility".

Ben: (Nodded) Yes, Peter...

Peter: (Nodded as he became very emotional, having tears covering his eyes) Can I still hug you even if you're not really my Uncle?

Ben: If it makes you feel any better than you are right now.

Without anything left to say, Peter hurled himself over to the Cosmic being in disguise, hugging the man who looks like his Uncle as he let the tears pour out of his eyes.

Peter: (Sighs as he hugged his Uncle) I love you, Uncle Ben.

Ben: (Hugs Peter back) I love you too, Peter...

The two stood there until the same light appeared in the realm once more, making it all disappear as we were thrust back into reality, Rocket Raccoon was seen shooting at a Chituari Leviathan charging itself over to him as it attempted to swallow him up, making the little mammal brace himself until it landed. Instead of a crash, dust just swirled in the air around the Raccoon.

Everywhere on the field, Thanos's forces were seen turning into ash as the forces of good looked around, seeing both Chitauri and Sakaaran forces aligned with the Mad Titan disappear while Steve Rogers stood watching right next to Drax. Black Widow was seen doing the same as Sanctuary II was reduced to atoms right behind her, she saw Thanos standing defeated, having let go of the King of Wakanda earlier while he watched his Black Order getting incinerated. Everything bad disappeared as Maw died while trying to walk over to join Thanos, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive shared a tender moment one last time before getting dusted off together.

Thor stood up, walking next to Natasha as they both looked at Thanos as he moved to sit down, groaning in pain as he took everything in, feeling defeat for the first time in years as he rested on the spot he chose. Dust was seen slowly rushing off from the back of his armor, and then into the rest of his body as Thanos rested his eyes, knowing that his destiny was not meant to be as he lowered his head, dying as he received the same kind of treatment he gave to 50% of life in the Universe as he was finally no more.

Once everyone opposing life itself was gone, victory was in favor of the good guys. But there was a cost to that victory, as an extremely wounded Peter Parker was seen staggering his way around the ruins until he could no longer carry the strength to even stand anymore as he fell to the ground, sitting against whatever used to be a part of the Compound.

The side of his arm that was used to Snap Thanos away was heavily burned, as well as part of the side of his body. Lying there weak, all he could do was look straight into the T'Challa as he ran over to Peter. Checking on how wounded he was, he placed a hand on the side of the boy's head. It felt really warm and knew that the one he called a friend was close to near death as Stark arrived, flying over to his protege as he took his helmet off.

Tony: (Walks over to Peter) Parker, Parker! (Knelt in front of him, seeing how bad the kid's wounds were) Shit... (Shoots foam on his wounds as he spoke to his A.I.) Friday?

Friday: **Life functions critical. **

Tony: Shit, this is bad... This is really, really bad! (Turns to Peter) Hey, look at me. Look at me! Can you hear me? Parker, look at me, dammit!

Peter barely gave a response, as all he could feel right now tremendous, excruciating pain coursing all over his body as he gave out small breathes of air. His ears ringing as he could barely even hear anyone speak, much to the torment that Stark is now having to deal with.

Tony: (Looks at Peter just looking into the air as he bit his lip. Then starts to speak) Hey, you're going be okay... Alright? You're going to be fine, now just stay with us... Come on, don't you see? We won... We freaking won, don't go out on me now! Come on, say something!

Natasha: (Walks over to Tony) Tony...

Tony: Give me a sec, I'm not done!

Natasha: Tony!

Tony: Goddammit, I'm NOT DONE YET! I... (Looks at the kid) I can help him, I...

Natasha: (Placed a hand on his shoulder) You did the best you could... Let me speak to him.

Tony now just looked at him, seeing how severely wounded the kid as he there was nothing else he could have done, but watch. He then started to back away, painfully as Nat knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's chest.

Natasha: (Looks at Peter while she held her hand on his chest) Hey...

Peter: (Breaths in and out slowly, looking at Nat) Nat...

Natasha: (Stared at him, sad at what's happened) Why did you do it? Why did you do that for?

Peter heard what Nat had asked, trying muster up the strength to speak. It was hard, given how much he's weak both physically and mentally. But after a while, he started to slowly speak to her as he gave her the answer.

Peter: W... Whatever... It Takes.

Nat grimaced hearing that said out loud... She started to regret having said that at the beginning of this damn day since it led to Clint dying in Vormir. And now, it got Peter too.

Right now, with nothing left to do, all she did but sit by his side with her hand on his chest as Parker slowly placed his hand on hers.

Natasha: (Looks at Peter) You've done well out there... You really have... (Slowly began to rub the side of his head) You can rest now...

Soon, every one of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy gathered around Spider-Man as he sat on the ground. Hearing her permission to rest, Peter shut his eyes closed and let himself drift to sleep...

* * *

A while later, Tony and Pepper were seen flying over to the Stark house camped in the woods as Morgan Stark was seen getting out of the house with Happy Hogan. Seeing her dad as he was in the pictures, she ran over to him, seeing that he's back in the flesh while Pepper introduced Tony to Morgan. Tony knelt down, looking at his Daughter as Morgan did the same with her Dad. Then all they did next was hug each other the family was brought back together.

Then Natasha was seen arriving at the Barton residency. Seeing the Quinjet land, Lila got out of the house and saw her Aunt Natasha out on the field as she and Cooper ran over to hug him, happy to see her here as Romanoff could feel the same. Laura then got out of the house as well, seeing Natasha there, but without Clint... As everyone looked at her, all she did was stare as Laura became emotional. Seeing her heartbreak, Nat did what she had to do and comforted her as the kids huddled together into a hug.

Wanda and Vision were seen in Wakanda, with Shuri seen helping him restore some part of memory as the Wakandan King observed the clinical treatment. As they stood together, Vision had slowly grasped Wanda's hand, conjoining them together as they began to look at each other with a passion.

At San Francisco, Hope and Scott returned home to Cassie, having everyone back together as they sat on the front porch and listened to the fireworks being fired upon in the sky, enjoying each other's company as the night looked young.

Then finally, after some time, everyone was seen gathered together in a room as the voice of Peter Parker filled the air once again.

Peter: (Continues his speech where he left off) In my time as a hero, I learned many things, one of them being everyone wants a happy ending. Sadly it doesn't always turn out that way. Maybe this time it did. I hope that by the end of this week, everything gets put back to the way it was and it all goes back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can get. Man. When I first started off, I was over the moon that I could do all I could and be something other than normal. And for all the times I thought about going back to how I was before the bite, I wouldn't change a thing. I mean, sure, there are a lot of things I could've done differently and better, but then again I wouldn't be who I am and/or turned out to be. Now, I can look back and see how small I actually was compared to everything happening in the universe. I-It's enough to make your head spin, you know? The whole ever ending struggle between good and evil will still rage on and, as a matter of fact, that's the future everyone will have to live with. (Sighs) It's what I'll have to live with for the rest of my life now.

Then at the stage, we can Peter Parker, alive and well while wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans as he stood in front of an audience of reporters sitting in front him, he pulled down his hoodie's sleeve to show off his new Bionic Arm, causing everyone with a camera to snap pictures of him as he continued to give off his speech.

Peter: (Looks at his Robot Arm as he talked) You know, if I learned I had this... Accelerated Healing Factor in my system earlier in my life, I should have known that I wouldn't be dying out there on that field that day moving forth. But as factors go, it wasn't enough to even heal my arm, so that was why I got a new Winter Soldier Arm. Of course, when I woke up, I was completely shocked by this! So shocked that even when my Aunt May came to find me, she asked me, "Oh my God, what the hell happened to your arm?!" And then I was like, "Well, I survived _The Walking Dead_, that's what happened!"

There was a burst of laughter that resonated the room as everyone laughed at that joke, his friends and family were seen standing together chuckling at that statement as Peter continued to speak.

Peter: (Chuckled along with everyone else) Yeah, she was so mad at Mr. Stark that day, that I distinctively remember Dr. Banner having to gently hold her back just so she wouldn't murder the poor guy or anything. But then after a while, everyone cooled down and she told me how she's thankful for is that I'm okay. Even if I lost an arm after nearly dying. (Sees a hand pop up) Uh, yes?

Reporter: Hi, April Maye for the Daily Globe. What can you tell us about how you feel now that you stand here having told everyone your identity?

Peter: Well, thanks to my friends after spending time with them for the last few years, I feel like I don't really have to hide who and what I am anymore. And I'm glad to have gotten this off my chest because now, I hope to inspire others as well as Captain America and Iron Man have when I was a kid. I hope to share the example of what it means to be a good person. I hope that everyone learns that they can be their own hero in some shape or form despite who or what we all are. And more importantly, I hope that if there are more people like me may show up one day, they'll live to become greater than what we all are today. Because if it weren't for Clint Barton...

He pressed a button on his Web-Shooters, revealing a picture of Clint as everyone looked from their seats.

Peter: (Looks at Clint's pic) We wouldn't be standing here having this talk right now. (Turns to the group) And yeah, he wasn't necessarily perfect, nor was he the Strongest Avenger. (Makes everyone laugh again as he smiled) But he was a good man... A good man to his friends, family, and to everyone he swore to protect. So... (Gets out a Cherry ICEE) To the loving memory of Hawkeye!

Soon after, everyone clapped their hands hearing that sentiment. Then afterward, everyone regrouped outside in a cemetery and watched Clint's casket being carried with a bow and arrow placed inside as everyone stood where they were. Both Avengers and Guardians, including Doctor Strange and Wong, Scott Lang and the Van Dynes, King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, and Okoye, the Barton Family, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross because of some mutual respect he's had for him, Carol Danvers, and Nick Fury as they all watched the casket getting buried into the dirt.

* * *

A while later, everyone met up inside of a coffee shop as most of the originals huddled around Clint's picture with the Barton family, Peter was seen sitting down at a table with a cup in his hand, watching how everyone was reunited once more as he sat alone until Shuri walked over to him.

Shuri: (Walks over to Peter) Hi.

Peter: (Turns to Shuri, happy to see her) Hi.

Shuri: (Smiled) May I sit next to you?

Peter: (Nodded) Of course. Go ahead.

Shuri: (Sat next to Peter while looking at him) So... That was an impressive speech you had there.

Peter: Thanks. (Turns to Shuri) How are you doing so far?

Shuri: I think I should be the one to be asking you that question.

Peter: Why? Because of my C-3P0 arm?

Shuri: No, because of the reason why you lost your arm! You could have seriously died.

Peter: Yeah, or lose an eye, according to Doctor Banner.

Shuri: Hey, I'm being serious! What you did back there... It was...

Peter: (Raises a brow) Spectacular?

Shuri: (Smiled) Selfless. I'm not even sure you would have survived if you didn't get bit by that Spider.

Peter: Are you theorizing that it was the Spider that saved my life back there?

Shuri: In a way, yes.

Peter: Well, I'm grateful. But I can't take all the credit in using that glove. After all, Hulk survived because of Gamma Radiation, due to the Stones-!

Shuri: Having Gamma radiation emitting from within. Which by the way, you guys could have made the glove more efficient.

Peter: How? It worked fine.

Shuri: You know, I have no idea how many times I have to tell my Brother something about just because something works-!

Peter/Shuri: Doesn't mean it can't be improved!

Shuri: (Blinked) Wow, he remembered?

Peter; Yeah, he told me that when I upgraded my Suit sometime before all this...

Shuri: You upgraded your Suit?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, I have.

Shuri: On your own?

Peter: Why? Didn't T'Challa make his own suits?

Shuri: Oh, you wanna know who created his suit?

Peter: (Nodded) Shoot me.

Shuri: You're staring right at her!

Peter: Oh! Okay, that is so cool-!

The two continued to talk as T'Challa and Tony watched from the other side of the shop, seeing them getting along so well.

Tony: (Sees the two talk) Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm sensing some kind of Adam and Eve vibe from those two.

T'Challa: (Nodded) Peter is a good person, has a good heart...

Tony: Of course he does.

T'Challa: My sister shares the same, along with intellect.

Tony: Oh, so she and him would get along just fine then? Aren't you a bit worried?

T'Challa: (Turns to Tony) Having been traveling the world with your former Protege for the last five years, and having seen what he's done to win the battle, I'd say my sister is in good hands if they do start a relationship.

Peter: (Still talking to Shuri) Okay, favorite scientist on three! Three, two, one-!

Peter/Shuri: Reed Richards! (Both them become hyped up) Heeeey!

Tony: (Sighs as he looked at Peter) Isn't it weird that he looks so much older than he used to be before?

T'Challa: A lot has changed, yes. But he is still the same person you knew, only better.

Tony: (Nodded as he looked at Peter's new arm) Yeah, I can already tell...

Morgan: (Sees her dad) Daddy!

Tony: (Turns to see Morgan) And here's my cue. (Pats the king's back) See you around, your highness.

He turned to leave so he could pick up his Daughter.

Tony: (Picks up Morgan) Oh, what are you doing hanging around the crowd, little miss?

Morgan: Looking for you.

Tony: Looking for me, huh? Wow, you love your daddy, huh?

Morgan: (Smiles) I love you 3000.

Tony: (Is stunned by the sentiment) 3000? Wow, that is... Crazy. (Smiled) Alright, what do you want to eat?

Morgan: Cheeseburgers.

Tony: Cheeseburgers? Oh, how about a million cheeseburgers, hmm? I'll get you all the cheeseburgers you want!

Morgan: Okay.

While Morgan had her father carry her out of the shop, Natasha was with Hulk watching the Barton family while they stood behind them.

Natasha: (Looks at Clint's picture) It's hard to believe he's gone.

Hulk: (Nodded) I know... (Turns to Nat) You know, I tried... When I had the Gauntlet, the Stones, I've really tried to bring him back.

Natasha: (Looks at Bruce, nuzzling his hand) You did the best you could... (Sighs as she looked back at the picture) ...You know, I wish there was some way to tell him... (Turns to Hulk) That we did it.

Hulk: (Nodded) I'm getting the impression he already does.

* * *

At New Asgard, Thor was seen on a hill overlooking his recently repopulated Kingdom while wearing a pair of shades, listening to the sounds of the pigeons flying in the air while the docks rang their machinery, and the wind blowing in the air as Valkyrie walked over to join him.

Valkyrie: (Stood next to Thor) So... When can we expect you back?

Thor: Umm... (Turns to Valkyrie) About that...

Valkyrie: (Smiles) Thor, the people need a King.

Thor: (Turns to Valkyrie) No, they already have one.

Valkyrie: (Laughs a little) That's funny.

She gave out another laugh, standing on her spot to look at the small town of New Asgard before turning back to Thor, who had no funny look on his face.

Valkyrie: (Sees Thor's expression) Are you being serious?

Thor: (Nods as he turned to look at New Asgard) It's time to be who I am, rather than who I'm supposed to be... (Turns to Valkyrie) But you? You're a leader, that's what you are...

Valkyrie: (Turns to look at New Asgard) ...You know I'll make a lot of changes around here?

Thor: Oh, I'm counting on it. (Looks at Val) Your majesty.

He stared at her, offering a handshake in which she happily accepted as she was now deemed the official ruler of Asgard.

Valkyrie: (Sighs as she looked at Thor) What will you do?

Thor: I'm not sure. (Looks into the horizon) For the first time in a thousand years, I have no path. I do have a ride though.

He turned around to look at the Benatar, which was sitting on top of a cliff while Rocket was standing outside waiting for him.

Rocket: (Gestures Thor to follow) Move it or lose it, Hair bag.

Thor: (Nods at the Rabbit before turning to Valkyrie) So... I'll be seeing you around.

Valkyrie: (Nods) Yeah... I'll see you...

They both stood together for just one moment... One moment together on a cliff before Thor began to slowly press his face close to hers.

Valkyrie: (Sees Thor about to kiss her) Whoa!

Thor: (Stands back) Oh! Uh-!

Valkyrie: What are you doing?

Thor: Oh, I thought this was-!

Valkyrie: No, not that!

Thor: No, of course.

Valkyrie: No, this was just a friendly conversation.

Thor: Among friends, of course, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!

Valkyrie: Oh, it's all good!

Thor: Really?

Valkyrie: Yeah, it's all good.

Thor: Okay, great!

Valkyrie: Fantastic.

Rocket: For the love of God, seriously!

Thor: (Rubs his head) So, good luck with the kingdom, your majesty.

Valkyrie: Good luck on your trip!

They both moved separate ways as Rocket introduced Thor inside of the Benatar, Peter Quill was seen looking for any clues as to where Gamora has went as he sat in his chair, listening to the sounds of his friends coming in so he could get rid of the picture.

Thor: (Comes inside) Well, here we are! (Sees Groot) Tree! Good to see you! (Drops his bag on the table) Well... (Takes his shades off) The Asgardians of the Galaxy are back together again! (Pats on Quill's shoulder) So, where to first? (Works the galactic map)

Quill: (Sees Thor touching his stuff without permission) Hey. (Swipes back to where he left off) Just so you know, this is my ship still, I'm in charge.

Thor: (Turns to Quill) I know, I know, of course, you are! Of course. (Swipes the map again)

Quill: (Sees Thor do it again) See, you say of course, but you touch the map. (Swipes the map) It makes you think that maybe you don't realize that I was in charge.

Thor: Quail, you wrote in-!

Quill: Quail?!

Thor: Too many securities in there, okay? I'm gonna be your travel service assistant

Quill: Quill!

Thor: It's what I said.

Drax: (Looks at Thor and Quill) You should fight one another for the honor of leadership.

Nebula: Sounds fair.

Quill: (Looks around) Oh... (Turns to look at the map) It's not necessary.

Thor: It's not.

Quill: Okay?

Rocket: I got some blasters unless you guys wanna do knives?

Mantis: Oh, yes, please!

Drax: Yeah, knives.

Groot: (Smiles) I am Groot.

The two stood side by side hearing their own team encouraging them to fight to the death, making them both laugh in agreement that they don't want to fight each other.

Quill: No, no, it's not necessary!

Thor: No, there shall be no knifing one another! Everybody knows, heh, Who's in charge.

Quill: (Hears the statement said aloud, making him reclarify) Me. (Looks at Thor) Right?

Thor: (Turns to Quill, not exactly on board with that idea) Y-Yes, you! (Laughed bitterly) Of course! (Looks at Quill) Of course... Of course.

* * *

Back in the ruins of the Avengers Compound, Damage Control was seen repairing what was done from Thanos's initial attack as Steve Rogers looked out into the lake while Hulk, Sam, Bucky, and Peter were seen returning the Stones to where they belong.

Hulk: Coming back three, two, one!

Peter: (Shrunk back to size as he took his helmet off) That was pretty easy.

Steve: How do you feel?

Peter: Just like the last time, pretty great! Although, it's kinda sad to send Mjolnir away.

Sam: You never needed that Hammer anyway. Got those webs to send you flying!

Peter: Yeah, I do have that.

Sam: Yeah, why don't you head home now? We'll look into that Guy with the Claws thing you and the King were looking int.

Peter: That would be great! So, um... Does anyone want to take me back home?

Bucky: Sure! Come on.

Sam: Can we tag along?

Bucky: No, this is for exclusive members of the Robot Arm club only.

Sam: Oh, I see how it is! I see how it is!

Hulk: (Looks at the two leaving while standing next to Steve) You know, I might as well be joining them soon enough.

Steve: (Turns to Bruce) You're getting one too?

Hulk: Eh, depends on how my arm turns out. Nothing to worry about.

Sam: (Walks over to Rogers and Banner) So, what now?

Hulk: Now, we're done here!

Sam: I meant with the base? I mean, it's all messed up now, shouldn't we be fixing it?

Steve: Maybe... But not today.

Hulk: Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go ahead and settle down somewhere once this all blows over.

Sam: Okay. (Turns to Steve) Cap, what do you want to do?

Steve: (Sighs) You know? I think I might just do the same...

Sam: You serious?

Steve: I am... (Walks over to pick up a bag) Just like I was when I told you the day on the battlefield that was yours.

He pulled the rag off, revealing a fully repaired Vibranium Shield as Wilson took a look at it.

Sam: (Looks at the Shield, turning to Cap) Steve, you can't be-!

Steve: I've done all I can do for the world... But I'm sure there's plenty more for you out there. (Hands the Shield over to him) And I'm sure this will be in good hands.

Wilson slowly took the Shield into his possession, feeling the handle on his arm as he stood in front of Rogers.

Sam: (Looks at the Shield) Hmm...

Steve: So? How does it feel?

Sam: Like it belongs to someone else.

Steve: (Shook his head) It's all you now.

Sam: (Smiled) Thank you, sir, I'll make you proud.

Steve: I know you will.

They both stood together looking at the lake as the sun shined on another beautiful day, with the future looking bright as a new chapter into everyone's lives were about to begin...

* * *

**Hey, this is the end, guys! Thank you all so much for your love and support! I know that there was an official What If? in the new phase for the MCU, but you guys stuck around and pushed me to keep going! And there's not much I can describe how I am thankful for everyone who took their time off just to read what I wrote! And all I can say is thank you for sticking around in the long run! **

**Also, let me thank Fanaticguy1001 for pitching in the Peter Parker speech in the end! He helped me pitch some ideas for this story, and I am grateful to have him around! **

**But, let me just say that I know everyone enjoys a good teaser at the end. And I know because I'm one of you guys! But the question is, do _you _want a teaser? Because I can do that just so I can put 15 chapters into the story, and if not, then I'm good either way because I told the story that I wanted to write, and your love and appreciation is enough to fill my spirit! **

**Leave a review/comment down below, everyone have a nice day, and I love you all 3000! **

**PEACE!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Somewhere else in a universe far away from what we know, there were businessmen sitting in an office working out one particular deal. One had a Mickey Mouse template sitting in front of them, while the other had a Sony template sitting in front of their table as they discussed business.

"So." The Sony side said. "You're telling us that if we want to have the deal keep going on, that you'll have 50 percent of the Box Office take?"

The Disney side nodded their heads. "Well, yeah! You guys made like, a billion dollars worldwide."

"So?!" The Sony Side countered. "You guys made $2 billion at the box office! Your movie just defeated _Avatar_!"

"Well..." The Disney said. "As money goes, we'd like to have more so we could-?"

"Seriously?" The Sony Side said. "No, no! Hell no, there has to be some other way to negotiate this!"

"Oh, we're afraid that's not the case." The Disney Side said. "So, unless you agree to our terms, perhaps there just won't be any more Spider-Man in Marvel."

"Well, fine!" The Sony Side spoke, one of them had a name. Rothman. "We don't really need Kevin's Playbook anymore! In fact, we'll just make our Spider-Man movies without you!"

"Uh, Tom?"

"We've learned enough from him to make our Spidey films perfect, so we actually don't need you! We'll make our films better than yours ever be!"

"Tom."

"And one day soon, you're going to look back, and you're going to ask, "Oh shit, maybe we should have just moved over to a lower price range." And then you'll come right back asking it back, but you know what we'll say?"

"Tom."

"We'll say yes, but the moment you get excited, we'll be like, "SIKE!" In your dreams, bitch! We _own_ this booty! And we'll own it long after you're dead!"

"Tom!"

"What?!" Tom Rothman asked. "I'm in the middle of something here!"

"Tom." One of the businessmen said. "There's a red dot on your head."

"What?" Tom asked, rubbing his head until he turned to a reflection on a window, seeing the dot on his forehead. "What the-?"

Suddenly, a bullet rang out, shooting it far into Rothman's head, killing him on the spot as he fell against the table, taking everyone by surprise as they all got up in horror. Then, out from the window came a figure crashing right through, entering the office as a Red and Black man with a mask stood before them, eyeing each and every one of them.

"Oh my god!" One of the businessmen said. "Spider-Man?!"

The man just gave a WTF look. "What? F# k no! I'm Deadpool!" Wade then jumped on the table, getting the center of attention. "And we need to have a long chat about our Friendly Neighborhood Webhead!"

"Listen, Deadpool!" One Sony executive spoke. "And you listen-!"

"No!" Deadpool countered, holding out a gun pointing at the Sony executives, freaking them out. "You listen to me, you little shit! How dare you hire Tom Rothman to replace Pascal?!" He jumped off the table, looking at the Sony Side. "Seriously, have you lost your shit?! Don't you know that Tom Rothman was the man, no... Bastard, that ruined the Fantastic Four films? Let alone wait at the last minute to greenlight the last one because he didn't want Fox to lose their license? Seriously, the guy was a complete _idiot_! And as you can tell, he was very _terrible_ at negotiating!"

"Wade!" The Disney said spoke. "Wade, please, we have this under-!"

"And you!" Deadpool said, pointing the gun at Mickey Mouse now. "What the F# k kind of drugs have you been taking lately? I mean, really? 50 percent of the Box Office? REALLY?! The F$#k is the matter with you?! I get bought to hang out with _all_ of the Marvel characters! And when I say "All", I mean _All_ of them! Especially my friend, Spider-Man! Which leaves me to the point."

He then got up back on the table, looking directly at both sides of the Marvel business. "You two shitheads are going to sit here, renegotiate a more subtle, lighter deal. The kind that's a lot more long term, if you catch my drift! And more importantly, you're going to stay in this room until all of you agree to have Spider-Man stay in the MCU! And if anyone here disagrees..." He got out a chainsaw from the duffle bag he brought with him, lighting it up as everyone in the room started to panic. "Then you get a taste from my little friend!"

Then, all of a sudden, he turns to you, the reader. "And as for every one of you who are reading this, if you're as pissed off as I am at this current situation at Marvel, there's a lot of ways of you can help turn the tide! Like storming into the office like I just did, but only less violent and less Bruce Willis from _Die Hard_. Partake in online petitions! Hell, storm every store that has Sony products and dismantle every one to reduce their stocks, and make sure that everyone gets the message that _we_ will not stand for this monstrosity! After all, this author didn't write this Fanfic just for nothing, despite how shitty the format looked!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" A Disney executive asked.

"TO YOUR F$ KING MOTHER! WHO'S DEEPLY ASHAMED WITH HOW F$ KING STUPID YOU ARE!" The Merc with a Mouth breathed as he made the Disney man cry. "Sorry about that, I'm just pissed off that I'm not going to have that Spider-Man/Deadpool movie that I dreamed of." He sighed, turning back to you. "But hopefully, we can make these two see reason and start making a new deal! Seriously, do whatever you can to make them renegotiate, and while you do so..." He then lifted up the chainsaw up high in the air. "I'm going to fictionally torture these crybabies to signing. Oh, and don't forget to leave a Review down at the bottom of the screen to let the Author know how you thought about this short bit." He then turned over to the businessmen. "Now, who wants to lose a hand first?"

Everyone inside just screamed as Deadpool manically enjoyed his day.


End file.
